A Summer Full of Wonders
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: story will hit R at some point warning Yaoi! KH Summer vacation is just starting. Kurama's mother is leaving for the whole summer. that means kurama has to find things to do.
1. Entry 1: The Departure

Fourth's the charm. I feel like the original version, while amusing is not exactly right. There's too much going on that just shouldn't be. Kurama is not about to get scared watching movies or order a pizza for Jin and Touya nor be consumed by popcorn. So, I really want to try and stir this story into the proper direction before finishing it. I do not plan on getting rid of all the jokes, just some of the complete nonsense. Not that I'm going to completely get rid of all of it, it just needs to be redone.

Warnings: Shonen ai. Kurama's "secretly" in love with Hiei.

Notes: (X) is pov of change and or time jump

' ' will be mind speech

Italics are thoughts.

Entry, 1: The Departure

Kurama smiled, the fresh cool air met him as he stepped out into the bright light of what was the first day of summer. He had been waiting for this day for so long he could hardly believe that it was finally here. No more having to pretend to study, no more dodging questions about his whereabouts, no more tutoring students and pretending to be nice. No, he was now free to be himself.

He closed his eyes breathing in the air. The sun graced his face, the warmth feeling like an embrace. The scents of flowers, trees, and summer in general drifted past his nose. The sky was bright and blue, not a cloud out there and as far as Kurama was concerned, he was going to make the most of it.

Movement from the corner of his eye and a sudden energy signature registering in his mind had him shifting into a ready stance. His eyes narrowed, his hand going to his hair as if he was merely tousling it, his aura spiking. He was ready for anything, until of course he noticed that it was Hiei standing a few inches from him looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling like a complete fool, Kurama dropped his hand letting out a breath. Of course it was Hiei, who else would it be, besides perhaps Yusuke? He allowed his energy to fall, no need to scare Hiei off even more with his sudden jump into fight mode.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked finally when the fox said nothing. The red head just shook his head though a smile forming on his lips. How foolish he'd been to jump to such conclusions, yet there was nothing he could do. He no longer felt safe even in the human world, not after the dark tournament.

"Summer break is finally here," he said more to himself than the fire demon. He didn't exactly know where to start. He hadn't seen Hiei in months. The last thing he'd heard about his partner was that he would be going to Genkai to watch over his sister and heal.

_Well that's what happens when you're not worth his time,_ Kurama thought with a snicker. Of course he was well aware that the only thing on Hiei's mind was power and his sister. Where could someone like Kurama possibly fit in?

"Hn," came Hiei's usual greeting after he seemed sure Kurama wasn't going to strike at him. Kurama admitted he deserved that. Hiei didn't deserve that sort of welcome, even if he was a bit annoyed with the demon. Despite knowing that, Kurama walked past the fire demon into his backyard silently. If Hiei wanted to talk, he could follow. Kurama had things to get done.

He dropped his bag onto the ground and walked over to the roses beneath his window. They were already in full bloom, a lot of the other flowers showing the same signs of life, their buds nearly all opened. Kurama took one of the rose blooms in his hand and stroked the flower petal gently. The flower instantly stood up straighter as the fox demon released some of his energy into it. As Kurama moved to repeat the action with the next flower, Hiei appeared at the gate entrance looking around. As Kurama went from flower to flower he felt himself relax, not only from the release of some of his energy, but just seeing all the beautiful flowers made him happy.

When he was finished tending to each one, both with energy and water, he was surprised to see Hiei sitting, his back against the tree he'd planted especially for Hiei. The tree was just large enough so the branches would not only hold the fire demon, but lead straight to Kurama's window. Realizing that the fire demon wasn't about to leave until they talked, Kurama walked over to him wondering what in the world he could possibly want.

"Hello Hiei," he said trying to get the confrontation over with. As much as he loved seeing the fire demon, breathing in his scent, looking into those blood red orbs, he couldn't deny the pain he felt at not being able to claim those things for himself, not to mention he was slightly hurt that Hiei could go four months without needing to see him.

"Hn," came the fire demon's default answer.

'Everything is so perfect. The weather, the day, and of course that wonderful energy signature…he needs to leave,' he told himself closing his eyes so he could to get himself back under control. There was no sense in trying to read more into the situation than there was. Hiei never showed up at his house unless there was a reason, he had probably just not wanted to get in Kurama's way while he was tending to his plants. _Though how I'd love for him to just come and see me for once. Seems I'm only worth his time though when it's getting ready to rain__. _

"Why are you here Hiei?" Despite trying to be decent about the entire thing, Kurama couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. He'd known from the start Hiei had merely wanted him for a fighting partner, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy that reality. Hiei didn't even treat him as a friend anymore! That got the fox demon frowning then. Of course Hiei didn't think of him as a friend, demons rarely had friends. It seemed the human culture was messing with him far more than he'd realized. Shaking his head he moved away from the fire demon to a group of spider lilies that he pretended he had miss.

"What makes you think I'm not just here to talk," he asked sounding slightly offended. Kurama knew better of course. Hiei could try to trick him into thinking he wanted to be there, but the he knew better. Hiei never came to his house without purpose, never, as much as he wished for it.

"Regardless of how stupid you believe me to be, I am not," he said looking at him from one of the flowers. Why beat around the bush? As much as he enjoyed Hiei's company the longer he stayed around, the crazier it was driving him up a wall. If he could swallow his pride and tell Hiei everything….No, whatever Hiei was there for it had to be important or he wouldn't have waited all that time. Kurama's words seemed to amuse him, Hiei's smirk showing one of his fangs before he gave a quick nod.

"Yusuke wanted me to tell you something," he said.

Of course, another mission was exactly what it had to be. Hiei did seem to be the designated messenger of the group, most likely a result from his speed. Kurama wasn't entirely sure how he should react to this one though. While his body had completely recovered from the dark tournament, save for a few scars that would probably never heal, his mind was still mending. It had taken so long and been so dangerous that it'd taken him weeks to just be able to walk properly again and not to mention the problems with Karasu…

He jerked his head trying to banish the images from his mind as quickly as they'd come. He'd been doing so well at forgetting, but now that Hiei had come with the mention of a mission, it was almost like the dark tournament had only ended a day ago. Hiei seemed to notice this as well, because he was standing by the fox demon looking at him as concerned as an emotionless face can be.

"Kur-"

"Spit it out," he growled, the fire demon taking a step back. When he managed to get the memories placed shoved deep enough back into his mind he opened his eyes again. Hiei was standing there, this time a frown clearly on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired," he lied as he tried to get everything back in check. His energy had shot up again and as a result his plants were all in attack mode. No doubt the reason Hiei seemed so worried. Kurama lifted one hand, the plants relaxing instantly. That done Kurama motioned to the back door that would lead into his house. There was no sense in allowing Hiei to be eaten by one of his plants, just, because he couldn't keep his emotions under control.

He shut the door behind Hiei and pulled a chair out for the demon to sit in. He quickly took note of the clock. His mother wouldn't be back for another hour or so, enough time for him to figure out what in the world Hiei wanted and throw him out.

"It's not a mission," Hiei said after he'd ignored the chair and walked towards Kurama.

This of course got Kurama's attention. Hiei didn't come over for visits; Hiei came to tell the other spirit detectives when something was going on or to…

"Hiei I can't spar right now," Kurama groaned. He hadn't meant to, but he had and the fire demon was again giving him an odd look.

"Are you sick?" he asked when Kurama offered no explanation.

"No," he said mentally cursing when he realized that would have been a wonderful explanation to all of his weird reactions. "My mother leaves today to finish her studies. She'll be gone for three months," he explained choosing a different lie. Everyone knew how close he was to his mother and he doubted would question him no matter how odd he acted with that in mind.

"Hn," once again. This time however the fire demon was shaking his head, his shoulders now relaxed. At the very least Kurama knew he'd dodged a bullet. "Why not go with her?"

"She wishes for me to say and take care of the house."

"And you'll do as she says?"

"Perhaps there is another reason," Kurama offered. He never remembered Hiei being so concerned with his personal life, perhaps his being around Yukina had changed him, of course at the worst possible time for Kurama. "I do however need to take her to the airport later. If this is important you need to explain now."

"Kitsune no baka," he said as he had so many other times. His tone was actually playful and Kurama couldn't help offering a slight smile at that. "Yusuke is having this thing called a party to celebrate summer."

"You're delivering party invitations now?" Kurama asked raising his own eyebrow this time and trying hard not to laugh. He wondered how Yusuke could have possibly tricked Hiei into doing such a nonsense task, but decided some things were better left unknown. There was always the chance that if Hiei found out what Yusuke was really using him for he would kill the spirit detective.

"He needs to know who can attend," Hiei snapped.

"Who is attending?" Kurama asked wanting to know ahead of time what he would be getting himself into if he agreed to go.

"Everyone."

Kurama waited for Hiei to actually define who everyone was, but when the demon started to fidget in place, the fox demon knew he was the reaching his limit. Hiei never did like to stay in one place long unless he was asleep or watching his sister.

'Everything is about his sister,' he thought angrily.

"I will come," Kurama said after giving it a moment's thought. He could use the distractions and truth be told, he didn't exactly like the idea of being alone right now. The last time he'd been alone…He managed to stop himself from flipping out before it happened. At least he was getting better at that. "Time?"

"Nine," Hiei instructed and was gone.

Kurama looked to where the fire demon had been standing for a second then walked over to the opened door and slammed it shut. He locked it and started going from door to door, window to window making sure everything was shut tightly and locked. He would no doubt be adding stronger wards once his mother was gone too.

(X)

"Do you have everything you're going to need mother?" Kurama asked setting the bags down onto a trolley. He was at the airport already with his mother, wishing he was greeting her as she returned rather than saying goodbye. Didn't she understand how much he needed her right now? Even so he wasn't about to beg her to stay, but he wished she would somehow sense that he wanted her to and would cancel everything.

"Shuichi stop worrying. I have everything," his mother promised him. Of course she did, Kurama had made her a list of everything she could possibly need and helped her pack it all, had even gone through the bags and list a second time the night before just to make sure. That didn't make him worry any less however. Despite it all he nodded and she smiled giving him a kiss on the forehead. He hated goodbyes, especially when it concerned his mother. The problem wasn't so much about being separated, as it was her being so far away and possibly in the danger of demons. The last thing he ever needed to hear was that his mother had been kidnapped again or worse, murdered, because of some demon he'd angered before taking on a human form. The only thing that did bring him some comfort was the ward he'd managed to sneak into her belongings just in case something went wrong. The ward should work well enough for him to be able to get to her before her life was truly endangered.

"And Shuichi please don't overwork yourself while I'm gone. Your studies are important, but don't be afraid to take a small break," she begged him. He knew she was referring to a few months back when he had claimed to be trying so hard to balance school work with "other things", being a spirit detective, that he had gotten himself bed ridden. The truth was he'd been trying to recover from the dark tournament.

"I promise," he assured her giving her a tight hug. "I will take breaks and Yusuke is celebrating the beginning of summer with some friends from school. I'll be relaxing over there. So there's nothing you need to worry about. Make sure to stay safe while you're there. If you have any questions about the language, call me."

"Shuichi, you're worse than I am," she laughed giving him another hug. "Go have fun with your friends. I can take care of myself."

"Alright. Call me the first chance you get after you've arrived at the hotel."

His mother started laughing again, but said she would and climbed onto the plane. Watching her vanish into it made him wonder why he just hadn't gone with her. She'd offered, but he couldn't get himself to leave in case another mission came up or he accidentally caused problems in America. It was better that he would be remaining in Japan, even if it would be slowly driving him mad.

(X)

Now with two hours left until the party Kurama decided he needed a shower before heading anywhere. He had a feeling if he showed up in his school uniform Yusuke would rip it off of him in defiance of summer or some weird reaction like that. That was alright with Kurama however since he had a closet full of clothes he enjoyed having, but rarely got to wear he figured he might a well wear some of them. Deciding what to put on actually ended up being quite a task and he ended up choosing a basic pair of blue jeans and a white dress shirt. The shirt sleeves were long and puffy, the cuffs opening at the end like one might see on a pirate in a movie. The top was cut low to show just a hint of the chest, enough to tease basically without actually giving anything away, white strings crisscrossing to hold it together.

He took his shower then, the lights on, the door opened. This had become a horrible habit of his since he'd returned. Often enough he would shower before his mother returned from work in order to avoid getting caught. If this turned out impossible for the day, he would take a shower as fast as possible before pulling pants on and darting to the door and opening it. Enclosed spaces were just not one of his favorite things anymore, at least not ones with doors.

He looked over at his clock as he walked into his bedroom still drying his hair with a towel. He still had a good hour to waste before heading off so he walked over to his desk and pulled out the small book he'd been using as a dairy. The point of this thing had been an attempt to rewire himself to stop panicking every five minutes, especially the nightmares. Of course this had only worked so well and eventually the writing had become more of a habit than any kind of solution to his mental state.

He grabbed a pencil, made his way over to his bed, the towel left behind on his desk, his shirt still on the hanger waiting to be adorned. It wasn't like he needed it right now anyway. He was calm and it felt good to sit down on the covers clean and for the first time in a while, feeling relaxed.

Journal Entry 58: Today Hiei showed up when I arrived home from school. He was acting a little strange. I'm sure it didn't help that I was acting like a freak around him. I had another accident with a power surge, my Aura flaring up as well. Even the plants went into a berserk state. I'm glad Hiei had enough sense to stand still so they didn't attack him, but the truth is I'm worried that it happened at all in the first place. If I can't get myself focused I'm going to need ask Koenma for help. Perhaps I'll ask him about it at the party I'm going to tonight at Yusuke's house. There must be some solution and if not a direct one, one that will suit my purpose enough to keep me from causing my plants to kill innocent people.

He was just about to start another sentence when he noticed a new scent suddenly being introduced into his living space. He jerked up to see who exactly had made it into his room only to see Hiei standing in front of his bed staring down at his book.

"HIEI!" He slammed the dairy shut nearly snapping the pencil in two with his other hand and glared at the fire demon. How dare he enter into Kurama's lair without as much as a knock? Even more concerning was how did he get pass the wards and Kurama was sure he'd locked his window before getting onto his bed.

"What?" Hiei asked looking at him curiously.

Kurama couldn't help chuckling at the innocent face Hiei was making. He looked so adorable. Of course Kurama knew better, even the laugh had earned him a glare from the smaller demon.

"What?" Hiei growled

"Nothing really. What are you doing here Hiei?" he asked shaking his head. He didn't want to admit to Hiei that he was unnerved about his breaking into his house. He would figure out how he managed later and fix it when the demon wasn't around.

He climbed off the bed then and placed the diary back into the desk. Slightly paranoid given the fact Hiei was there, he locked the drawer before slipping the key into his jean's pocket. It wouldn't stop him, but it would give Kurama a heads up if the fire demon was trying to get to it so he could retaliate.

"So…" Hiei climbed onto Kurama's bed and sat down on top of it. "What were you doing?"

Kurama mentally frowned at the fact that Hiei had completely ignored his question. The fox demon couldn't even understand why Hiei was there to begin with. He couldn't even remember a time Hiei had ever visited more than once a day, unless he was coming to cancel Kurama's invitation?

"Was the party canceled?" he asked not sounding very concerned. The truth of was, he was desperate to get to that party really, he'd planned on attending an hour early before the sun had completely set, but if something had come up, what could he do? It would be weird for him to show up anyway more awkward if they were still having the party and just simply decided to un invite him.

"No," Hiei said his eyes shifting from the desk back to the fox demon.

"I was writing," he admitted since he knew there was no way around that look. Hiei had caught him in the act anyway and it wasn't like he had to be ashamed. Many demons and humans partook in the hobby of writing.

"It said something about asking Koenma something. What were you going to ask him?"

Kurama's eyes widened then wondering how much Hiei had seen before he'd noticed the demon standing there. When had the fire demon even learned the human language for that matter? If Hiei had seen all of it and knew that his little slip that afternoon had not been due to tiredness…

"Hiei…How long were you standing there?" He asked hoping he hadn't seen the page he'd been working on the day before. Yesterday's entry contained some very graphic dreams that Kurama never needed Hiei to find out about.

"About two minutes," he said looking annoyed.

Two minutes that Kurama hadn't noticed a thing change around him. He'd promised himself he wouldn't let his guard down anymore and yet here was Hiei. Of course the fire demon was the least of his problems. It was what else could possibly sneak in while his thoughts were elsewhere. A white hand came for him, that long raven hair. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Why wouldn't they just go away?

"I see," he said. What else could he say? If he started to panic then Hiei would no doubt try to get the diary and start going through it. That wasn't something he needed. He was in no state to fight.

"Are you going to tell me or not Kurama?" He asked again glaring.

"There's nothing to tell," he lied. "It's just a story I'm playing around with." It was so easy to lie to him anymore, a smile forming on the fox demon's lips as he did so. He knew if he didn't get Hiei off his trail things could go bad. Besides, it wasn't as if it was Hiei's problem. He'd made it quite clear at the dark tournament that he wasn't interested in Kurama as a mate.

Another streak of memories had the fox demon cringing and it took everything he had not to just scream as he had so many times before. It was insane how much he dwelled on everything. It had been four months, none of it should cross his mind again and yet he couldn't keep it away for even a few minutes.

"Can I read it?"

"Re, read it?" Kurama stuttered fear building up again. It seemed so odd for Hiei to take interest in anything that Kurama did beyond fighting. _And I'd love to have had this attention a few months ago, but not now!_ He leaned against the desk then trying to figure out anyway to get the conversation to go in a different direction. "You wouldn't want to read this," he said running a hand through his hair. "It's just a silly hobby. It has nothing in it that would interest you."

"And how do you know that?" Hiei asked sounding annoyed. He started walking towards the desk, but Kurama held his ground. There was no way he could allow Hiei to see something so private, not again. He didn't think he could ever bare himself again the way he had.

"You just don't understand," he said his shoulders slumping, hand going to his eyes. He was so confused at the fire demon's drastic change in behavior that he almost didn't put the pieces together. _They already know, _he thought his stomach knotting up. They knew he was having problems. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, his energy had been spiking at all hours of the night when he woke up from nightmares or when he saw shadows that looked like so much more. Perhaps this so called party was their way of getting him to spill his guts. He frowned looking out the window instead. There was no question about his needing some kind of help, but he would much rather keep it private than explaining it to everyone. "Just what is it that's making you act so different?"

"That's my secret kitsune no baka and perhaps." He started smiling evilly at me again. "You to find out. Sooner or later." With that Hiei took off running out the window leaving Kurama sitting there alone and very confused. The way he was acting was so different something must have happened to him. The question was what.

"What if he found a mate?" he asked out loud. The thought ate away at him quickly any chances of a good mood coming back destroyed. _You fool. He was gone for four months, of course he found someone else to spend his time with._

What could he possibly do though? The last time he'd tried to open up to Hiei, had thought the fire demon may actually truly care for him, he'd been left behind in a hotel room tending to his own wounds barely able to move. The only reason he'd managed to get himself completely bandaged was thanks to Yukina and Genkai.

He felt completely sick now. The one person he'd truly thought he could hand himself over to had not only turned his back on him, he'd gone and done it again. He couldn't take it any longer and ripped the shirt off the hanger. Luckily he didn't rip the shirt, not that he really cared right now. He put it on and grabbed his house key, not that it really mattered. He could get in even if he didn't have it.

Growling, he started for Yusuke's house as soon as he was sure everything was locked up safely again in his own house. He didn't know what he'd accomplish by going to this party anymore. There was no way he was going to be able to have a good time, there was a good chance everyone thought he'd lost his mind already, not that anyone had been trying to help him before he'd lost mind. They knew what had occurred during the tournament, shouldn't they have been checking up on him sooner? Didn't he deserve that at least?

Perhaps they really hadn't wanted him there. They may have just asked to be proper, but hadn't thought he'd accept it. He was already close to Yusuke's house and he could sense the others within. Despite being told to come at nine, it seemed like everyone else was already there. He walked towards the door about to knock on the door and give everyone a piece of his mind, but stopped himself. He could no longer think of a single reason as to why he should be at the party. The people he'd thought he could trust were no better than the demon's he ran into in Makai. He lowered his hand slowly, unsure of what his next move should be. Surely someone inside had noticed his scent or energy already.

He took a step back his eyes focused on the door. No one seemed to be coming towards it. Another step, another missed chance at stopping him. He turned on his heels and started back home. He didn't belong there. Everyone inside had been laughing and having a good time, he'd merely ruin it right now with his dark mood. Yusuke had wanted to celebrate the summer and that wasn't something he was capable of at the moment.

(X)

Kurama let out a breath as he finally shut the door behind himself, tears flowing freely down his face now. He'd tried hard to not let anything get to him, but realization of his reality was quickly setting in. When his mother finished her schooling she'd have a new family, a real family. Everyone else part of the spirit detective group had someone, everyone, but Kurama. He was the oddball out. Usually something like that didn't bother him, but it did now that he knew without a doubt that it was true. Besides that he was always used to having some kind of partner, not that he was exactly well known for having partners with long life spans.

"Kuronue," he whispered as he headed back for his bedroom. "I should have gone with you," he said collapsing onto his bed. "I want you back…you're the only one who ever understood me, who I could be with. I knew I'd be alone after you were gone, but I never realized how much that would hurt, even so many years later." It had been years since he'd truly thought of his old partner. It usually hurt to think of him and so he'd only allowed himself to remember a thought here or there of them doing something together, being happy. Now however it didn't seem like he'd be able to just grasp the edges, he was getting hit full on with all of it. "Kuroune I hope you've been able to forgive me by now. I do love you," he whispered lying his head down on his pillow. "Not that it matters does it? Hiei was right, I'm a complete fool. I've gotten myself so tangled up in human emotions." He raised botho f his hands up, one going to his eyes to wipe the tears away, the other to go behind his head. "And I know I deserve every bit of it…perhaps I'll join you soon enough my dear Kuronue."

TBC

Very different and much shorter. I think this works out better in the end though. It will also make for the rewriting and finish to be much easier for me. Sorry if you were a fan of the original with all the jokes. I thought this was much more appropriate. Will get around to chapter 2 later this week hopefully.


	2. Day 2: Movies, popcorn, pizza,and Hiei

Yeah…again

Thoughts ' '

Talking " "

Mind speech _italics_

_**Warnings: **__Shonen ai_

(X)pov change and or time jump

Day 1.2: Movies, Popcorn, Pizza, and Hiei?

Kurama laughed still trying to catch his breath as he smiled at Jin and Touya.

"Come on, get off please?" To think a demon of my status was in the situation I was right now was a joke. I was far better than these two and yet, I seemed to have an extreme weakness to being tickled in my human form. Despite the begging Jin just smiled at me.

"Aww, yer no fun now is yeah?" He rolled off of me, Touya following Jin's lead.

"Thank you, now I can breathe," I said sitting up and smiling at the two brightly. "What do you want to do now," I asked once I could breathe again. My sides were hurting, but in a good way. I couldn't remember the last time I had just been able to sit and laugh.

They both grinned at me. If this had been any other day I'd have probably ran as quickly as I could until I was sure there was no way they could find me again. Tonight wasn't any other day though tonight I didn't want to be left alone. I was scared at where my thoughts would go if I was alone.

"I heard there was a good movie on tonight," Jin answered happily.

I shrugged more curious about the fact that Jin was actually watching television than the fact that he was suggesting that we sit down and watch a human movie.

"All in favor of ordering pizza, making popcorn, and watching the movie raise their hand," I said. All three of us raised our hands. "Okay!" I jumped up and ran downstairs, Jin and Touya following me. "You find the movie, I'll order the pizza." I grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place while pulling three bowls and a really big jar of popcorn seeds out of the cabinet. "What do you guys want on the pizza?"

"Leeks!" Jin screamed.

"Any kind of vegetables," Touya said taking the remote control from Jin and turning the television on.

"Alright." The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like to order two extra-large pizzas…one with extra cheese and leeks and one pepperoni and green peppers," I ordered. While he was taking the order I poured the seeds into the popcorn maker and turned it on.

"Is that it sir?" the man asked.

"Yep," I replied. I heard the man tell someone to start cooking the pizzas.

"Okay sir, that's 42 thousand yen. Your pizzas will be done in fifteen minutes." I gave the man my phone number and address and then hung up. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch besides them.

"It should be here in fifteen minutes," I said relaxing.

"What about the popcorn?" Touya asked looking at me.

I jumped up quickly having completely forgotten the popcorn.

"THE POPCORN!" I screamed running into the kitchen Jin and Touya as always followed. I was scared that the popcorn had started to burn, but the sight that met my eyes was a completely different problem. All over the floor, up to my knees and still popping was the popcorn. 'I didn't put that much popcorn in the maker did I?!'

Jin and Touya fell over laughing at the sight.

"Ye be in a bit of trouble Kitsune!" Jin said still laughing.

'What's that…? Oh no!' If this situation wasn't bad enough I felt Hiei's energy signature coming towards my house. I quickly turned to Jin and Touya worriedly.

"Hiei! He's in my room! Go talk to him for a few minutes and keep him away from my desk!" I screamed while I tried to make it towards the popcorn maker to turn it off.

"Ahh, so it is the fire demon you're in love with," Jin said happily.

"Wh, what?" I asked in shock that he'd figured it out so easily.

"Well ye wrote it down in that book you got up there in yer room." My face went red. I was wondering which one of them had picked the lock, but remembered I had taken the key out of my pocket earlier.

"Don't ye worry. I won't go tellin him and neither will Touya, will yeah Touya?"

Touya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'd hate to see your friendship broken because of us."

I let out a sigh of relief truly thankful that these two were turning out to be such good friends. I had never thought about having them over before or even talking with them much when we were all at Genkai's.

"Thank you."

The other two nodded to me and ran up the stairs without me to meet someone I'd rather be spending time with any day while I got attacked by popcorn.

(X)

Hiei jumped through Kurama's window. I looked around and sensed that Kurama's energy was going haywire.

'What's that fox doing?' I wondered. The door opened and I quickly turned to see who it was. Jin and Touya stood there smiling in the doorway, which made my annoyance rise, but I managed to keep myself in check.

"Hello Hiei," Jin said cheerfully.

"Where's Kurama?" I asked standing there emotionlessly. I wanted an answer now, panic growing inside of me. Jin was laughing and the last time I'd seen him that happy Yusuke had been shooting five rei guns at him at once in Genkai's special training hall.

"Aww calm yerself down. Yer Kitsune's down in his kitchen having a big fight," Jin laughed.

(X)

Kurama ran over to the oven quickly.

"Okay, now to stop this." I grabbed the bottle of seeds only to drop them all over the stove. 'Oh no!' I knew what the result of this was going to be, but all I could was step back smiling weakly. 'This doesn't look good…To think the great Yoko Kurama is going to die because of popcorn,' I thought mentally laughing. Soon enough the popcorn began raising over my head.

(X)

Hiei watched as Jin's ears flapped up and down like a dog.

'What is he talking about "my fox"?' I wondered narrowing my eyes at the word "fight".

"Yep, this is one match I think he's goin to be losing, don't yet think Touya?"

Touya nodded calmly.

"I don't think he's got a chance," he admitted.

'What?! Kurama's losing a fight?! I've got to help him!' My mind raced with whether or not these two were the ones behind it or helping the person attacking him. I couldn't sense any other energy signature in the house, but something must have been happening. Kurama always greeted me at the window unless his family was home or he was in the bath.

"If Kurama's in trouble, why aren't you helping him?" I growled deciding to get where the two's loyalties lay.

"Well we wanted to help, but he wanted us to get you," Touya explained, Jin nodding like a mad man beside him.

'Kurama wants my help?!' I ran down the stairs leaving the wind and ice demon behind without a second thought. I followed the signature into the kitchen and threw the door open, popcorn flowing out and covering the entire floor. 'This yellow stuff is everywhere!'

The popcorn went up from the floor to the ceiling.

"KURAMA?!" I heard a muffled cry from somewhere within the kitchen and started digging.

"Hiei?"

I could barely hear him. 'What kind of monster is this?!' I took my sword out and slashed at it, but it didn't seem to be working at all.

"Kurama!" I screamed again trying to get a better idea where he was at.

"Hiei?"

I saw Kurama's arm come out from the yellow stuff and I grabbed it quickly and began tugging him towards the door.

_Kurama are you alright?_I asked him through mind speech.

_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you._

I got us out of the room full of the evil yellow stuff that'd tried to take my Kurama. 'My Kurama? Where the hell did that come from?' I definitely wanted him to be mine, but he wasn't, not yet.

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said breathing hard once he was on the floor freed of the popcorn. I watched him mentally smiling. He was on his knees and thanking me. He stood up a moment later and walked over to the couch. "Mother's going to kill me…"

I watched Jin walk over to Kurama and put his hand on the fox demon's shoulder. 'My Kurama.' The thought kept going through my head. 'STOP SAYING THAT!' I yelled at myself. 'Kurama is his own person! No one owns him…I think.'

"It'll be okay Kurama," Jin assured him.

"I still don't know," Kurama sighed. "I need to get that cleaned up…somehow."

'That should be me! I should be the one comforting Kurama not some damn wind demon!' A low growl started to come up from my throat. At that they all turned to look at me.

"What be wrong with ye fire demon?" Jin asked curiously.

'Stop growling you moron! They're staring at you Hiei, stop it!' I yelled at myself. I felt so stupid for growling, especially since I didn't understand why, but I'd figure that out later.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked looking at me questionably.

I felt my cheeks starting to go red.

"S, sorry." 'Look what you've gotten yourself into now!' I heard a knock on Kurama's door and seeing it as the only way to escape ran over to it and opened it.

"Yeah, I got your three extra-large pizzas," the man said staring down at me. All I could do was blink at the guy and turned to look at Kurama.

"Kurama, what's a pizza?"

Kurama walked over laughing and pushed me away from the door.

"It was forty two thousand yen right?" Kurama asked handing the man the money. The man nodded and the red head took the two boxes the man had been holding and put them on the small table in front of his couch.

Jin's ears started rising up again.

"If there's one thing I like more than a fight, it's a pizza, but why'd you get such big ones?" Jin asked.

"I keep forgetting Yusuke keeps introducing you guys to human food," he laughed. "But I wasn't really sure how much you two eat, but I know a fire demon that loves to eat sometimes."

I looked at him curiously.

"Kurama, I don't even know what pizza is." I was determined to taste this thing until I enjoyed it if Kurama was so fond of it.

Kurama merely smiled at me though and handed me a piece of this weird stuff. He then came back a second later handing me a can of something and pushed me down onto the couch. He proceeded to give Jin and Touya the same stuff and cans too. They both sat down next to me on the couch.

'Where's Kurama going to sit?'

Smiling brightly as ever Kurama sat down on the floor in front of my feet and turned around to look at me. "Let me know if you can't see Hiei. I'll move if you can't." I nodded and he turned back to ningen box that had moving images on it.

'Who cares about what's going on in that box? Kurama is much better to look at than any-' my thoughts were interrupted as Kurama screamed at the same time the other two demons did. The person on the ningen box was screaming too. Kurama was holding onto a pillow, but even though he was screaming, he was smiling. 'He should be holding me not some damned pillow!' I looked up at the ningen box to see some weird demon like thing running after some ningen nurse.

"Kurama, what is this junk?" I asked more annoyed that he was hugging the pillow and not me then how foolish the images were. 'Stupid moving images.'

"It's called X, blood two. Yusuke got me into it. I'm glad you knew it was coming on Jin," he said happily.

"Oh," I said my blood boiling at Jin being thanked. Kurama just went back to watching the images so I decided to look down at what was on my plate instead. I poked it a few times and then sniffed it wondering what it could possibly be.

"Try it Hiei, I'm sure you'll like it," Kurama told me.

I nodded slowly taking a bite of the stuff called pizza trusting Kurama's word. 'Hey…this stuff is good.' I took another bite. Seeing as how the others were drinking something out of the can I looked down at my own frowning. 'How do you open these things?' I wondered. As if reading my thoughts Kurama picked up his can and put his finger on this small tab on top of it. He pulled it up and then pushed it down, a small click sounding from it and a hole now appearing in it. He did it slowly and clearly as if he was trying to show me how to open it without embarrassing me in front of Jin and Touya.

_Thanks Kurama._He shifted a bit so I could see the smile on his face.

_Anytime Hiei._I mentally smiled at his reply. 'So he did want to help me. Now if you'd only help me with something else…' I slapped myself for the thought. Kurama, Touya, and Jin all looked at me as if I'd gone mad, which may not have been far from the truth. It wasn't me though that was going nuts; it was just these damn thoughts! 'This is all Spiritus' fault!'

"Hiei?-" I stood up cutting Kurama off.

"I have to go," I said leaving no room for debate. I was going to leave, but ended up nearly killing myself, Kurama having grabbed my leg before I could run off.

"What?" I asked him staring in shock. I'd never seen the look that he had on his face before.

"You two be havin yer fun Kurama. Touya and me will talk to ye tomorrow," Jin said waving at us and without another word they walked out of Kurama's front door. Kurama didn't seem to like this turn of event, because he lowered his head upon their leaving.

"Why are you leaving Hiei?" He seemed to notice that he was holding onto my leg and let go of it. "Sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to…get into your business." I watched in horror then as Kurama ran upstairs into his room and slammed his door shut.

'Damnit Hiei see what you've done to your fox?!' I slapped myself again.

"He's not my fox, he's my friend, my fighting partner," I told myself through gritted teeth. I walked out the door into cold night air. 'Nothing's gone right tonight.'

(X)

Kurama laid on his bed curled up crying.

"Now you've done it Kurama. How could you be so stupid?!" I stood up sick of the light and turned it off before lying back down on my bed. "He hates you now, you stupid fool." I sighed looking over to my window. The same window Hiei had so many times come through just to say "Hn" and then fall asleep on my windowsill. 'But that's not going to happen anymore,' I scolded myself. 'All because I had to be stupid and grab him. I just had to act like it was my right to know where he was going. He was probably going to meet his mate. At least he seemed to be having a good time…or that's what I thought. I guess I thought wrong.' I started laughing at my helplessness then. 'I've been nothing, but a fool. That look in Hiei's eyes tonight proved to me he doesn't like me. Not the way I like him.' I turned away from my window and let the pain take me over. Soon enough sleep came to bring me some peace.

(X)

Kurama looked around his rose garden smiling. "Such a nice day," I said sighing happily. I walked into the field behind my house sitting down in it just to take in the day. It was then that a glimpse of black and an energy signature that I knew all too well appeared in front of me. "Hiei." I smiled at him.

"Hn," was his only answer. I patted the ground next to me.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit Hiei?" I asked pleasantly.

"I've much better things to do Kurama than waste my time with you," he said coldly.

'What?' I looked at him, but made sure to hide my pain and keep a smile on my face. It was just how Hiei was after all, always acting as if he needed no one or anything. 'But get him on the subject of his sister,' I thought with a snicker.

"Of course, I'm sorry for even asking Hiei. Please forgive me," I said jokingly.

He merely shrugged not bothering to look me in the eyes.

"I have to say that your apology is not taken Kurama."

This got my attention.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You grabbed my leg last night. I do not like to be touched, especially by filthy foxes such as yourself."

My eyes widened in pain. How would he know if I was dirty or not, granted my demon form wasn't known for exactly being a virgin, but I was in this form. My human half was.

"Hiei, how can you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" He asked in the same cold tone.

"Because…because I love you," I said quietly, my gaze focused on the roses far ahead.

Hiei's cruel laugh cut through my skin like cold knives sending shivers through my body.

"I do hope you don't expect me to save I love you back Kurama. I'd rather kill myself than be with you," he spat.

'I knew it.'

"Does that mean-"

"Yes it does," Hiei said cutting me off. "We're no longer friends, no were we ever to begin with. I'm leaving Kurama and if I ever see your ugly face again I will kill you without a second thought and never think otherwise."

I watched in horror and fear as Hiei walked away from me. I wanted to run after him, but part of me just told me to stay put. He was right after all. Even if I was supposedly a virgin in my human form, I still very much was Yoko Kurama who was not.

"Hiei…"

(X)

Kurama woke up covered in sweat. 'A dream…it was only a dream?' Part of me was glad for that, but another part of me said the results would be the same if I ever told Hiei how I felt about him. 'That wouldn't surprise me.' I turned over in my bed. 'Just forget about it Kurama. Don't make any moves on him. If you don't you can at least keep your friendship with him.' With that I allowed myself to start drifting off again and managed to sleep the rest of the night.

(TBC)

Very short. Oh well.


	3. Day 2: Friends, Swords, and a missing di...

Okay and now for chapter 3's rewrite! I'm on a roll here!!…not really.

**Notes: **None really besides the story is shonen ai so get over it.

" " is talking

' ' is thoughts

_Italics_ are mind speech as was decided by Hiei and Kurama in chapter 2...

**(X) **pov change and or time jump

Day 2: Friends, Swords, and a Missing Diary

Kurama sighed and stretched out in bed. 'I know it wasn't a dream…not all of it at least, but I know I could pretend it was right? No it wouldn't work.' "Oh well." I began laughing at myself. "It was worth a try." I said sitting up and climbing off my bed. I walked over to my desk and removed my diary and pen from within the top drawer. 'Let's see. I need to write something I guess.'

Dear Diary:

Things have been going horrible since my last entry…eh half entry. Hiei caught me writing in you, but that's beside the point. I managed to hide you from him and then went to Yusuke's party. I ran out with Jin and Touya who I've come to realize are really decent people, even if Jin's antics are a bit off the wall. Hiei followed me back to my house though and I accidentally grabbed his leg after he tried running since I was pushing him too far. I just wanted to know what he was doing, but I've ruined everything. I'm such a fool and I feel like dying now, but that won't help a damned thing. Oh well, I'll just have to try to fix it I suppose. Koenma's bound to put us on a mission again soon enough, I'll deal with it then. I'm sure Jin and Touya will be here soon so that's all I'm going to write. I should go check my roses and then make some breakfast. This is going to be a very long summer.

Feeling accomplished I stood up closing my diary and placed it back into my desk. Having ranted inside the one thing that wouldn't ever betray always made me feel a lot better.

"So, ye wrote some more in that book of yers." I jerked around to see Jin and Touya both smiling, Jin's attention focused on the drawer.

"Aren't you a little bit early?" I asked slightly irritated. I put the key into the drawer and locked it this time to make sure no one touched it.

"Ye know that lock doesn't really work," he said eyeing it more closely.

"It does when you don't have Touya making keys out of ice to penetrate my wards," I said knowing exactly how they were getting into it. That was okay though, because my real worry was Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, or Koenma getting a hold of it, not them.

"So ye figured me out did you now?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, but it really wasn't that hard to figure out in the first place, some of the ice melted once you put the key in. The inside of my drawer had water marks in it," I said happily since I had managed to see through their ploy.

"So you're aware I'm going to do it again?" Touya asked tilting his head.

"Very true," Jin said walking over to the ice demon and putting his arm around his shoulder.

It was my turn to smile nervously and without thinking, I unlocked the drawer and grabbed the diary out of my desk slipping it into my pocket.

"Ye know, you should really stop having nightmares," the wind demon said tutting me.

I stared at him unsure of what to say.

"How did you know I was having nightmares last night?" I asked uneasily. I hated to think that they had slept in my backyard the entire night instead of just coming back once Hiei had left.

"We slept in that forest not to far from yer house and ahh…these ears don't miss much and your screaming was no exception Kitsune."

I could feel myself starting to turn a deep shade of red. I could barely remember any of the nightmares I had, had besides the one of Hiei rejecting me in the field behind my house. The others all just seemed like blurs and to think that I was screaming half the night made me wonder why the neighbors hadn't called the cops.

'Glad I wasn't being murdered,' I thought annoyed.

Touya and Jin both walked over to me and put their arms around my shoulders.

"Hiei didn't like what you had to say did he?" Touya asked.

I shook my head; my eyes adverted to the floor.

"Actually…I chickened out and ran away before I could say anything."

"Ye what?!" Jin screamed staring at me. "How could ye just let him go?! Ye had him right where ye wanted him!"

"I was scared that it might destroy our friendship…not that it matters. I think I managed that already," I said laughing despite the pain it made me feel. "He can't possibly want to ever see me again."

"Ye may have scared him off," Jin said with an all-knowing nod. "If ye were scared just think of how scared he must have bin…got a lot teh learn Kitsune."

"I didn't think about that," I replied honestly. I hadn't given any thoughts as to how scared Hiei must have been with my randomly running out on him or worse, when I had grabbed his leg. Everything had just been happening so fast last night that I really didn't have much time to think things through.

"See what I mean. Ye probably scared the fire demon off and there's no tellin when he'll be comin back.

I let out a small groan and hung my head. It was true of course. Hiei was well known for avoiding some problems, particularly when they had to do with relationships of any kind. It had taken me a week to find out the reason he kept showing up at my window every night asking if Koenma had assigned us any missions a few months ago, because he wanted to befriend Yusuke. 'This is just great,' I thought. 'Now I have to fix two things.'

"You know what you need Kurama?" Touya asked me drawing me out of my thoughts.

"You need to get away from this place for a little while."

'Get away…?" The words echoed in my mind. How could I possibly go anywhere with the possible threat of never seeing Hiei again now rearing its head?

"Jin and me were going to go on a camping trip tomorrow," he explained, Jin nodding beside him. "You should come with."

"Yeah! I bet it'd do ye some good Kitsune!"

"I'll think about it," I said honestly, smiling at them. In reality tired me out.

"Great! Now that yer thinkin about it, let's make some breakfast! I'm starved," Jin, laughed pointing at himself. "I haven't eaten a thing since ye gave us that pizza."

Touya let out a sight and grabbed Jin by the shoulder.

"Don't be so rude Jin."

"What?" The wind demon asked innocently. "I'm not bein rude. I'm just sayin let's make some breakfast. When yer hungry yer hungry." With that, said Jin pulled Touya and me down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As soon as he opened the kitchen door, however a bunch of popcorn fell on top of him. He closed the door quickly his back to it. "I see ye still haven't got yer popcorn problem under control," he said laughing nervously.

I shook my head no.

"I went to sleep last night about three minutes after you two left."

The two demons looked at each other quietly and then back to me.

"I see…well, I suppose we'll be going out for breakfast then," Touya said obviously trying to change the subject.

'Why do I have the feeling they planned this?'

They both took one of my hands and started dragging me towards the door. And of

course, as if by some random burst of insanity I dug my feet into the ground forcing them to stop.

"Wait! What if Hiei comes while we're gone?!"

I heard them both sigh and I knew it was a stupid thing to worry about. We'd just got done talking about how I'd most likely never see him again since I'd scared him.

"Now look here Kitsune. Yer goin to eat and yer goin to like it," Jin said shaking a finger at me. They both seemed to think this a decent reason and started pulling me out of my room again.

"At least let me leave a no--" I was cut off by Touya freezing my mouth shut with his magic. I stared at him in shock, but he didn't seem bothered in the least.

"Calm down Kurama. If I know you, you'll stop eating until Hiei comes back to talk to you and we all know how long that might take. So, we're going to make sure you eat."

I wanted to yell at them that, that wasn't the case. I hadn't even given the thought of suicide by starvation or any thoughts of suicide for that matter, but I did want to at least leave Hiei a note. The only thing I could do though was growl at them due to my now frozen mouth.

"Now don't ye be growlin when we get into the restaurant. Wouldn't want any stares from the humans, because of ye now would we?" He asked playfully.

'Me?! Your ears look like horns!! And you have fangs not to mention you're wearing what could be a Roman Empire toga! And Touya himself doesn't look that human either!' I mentally shouted knowing they very well couldn't hear me. 'And you're worried about me growling?!'

"Ahh don't ye worry Kitsune. I'll be payin,' he assured me.

Defeated I stopped struggling knowing that it was useless. They'd caught me and I'd have no choice, but to be dragged off. What good would it do anyway? It wasn't like Hiei was going to come by my house anyway; it was just a wishful dream. And so I let them drag me down the street and at some point shoving me through the restaurant doors.

"Now that's a good Kurama. Stay good and we'll give ye a bone," Jin said with a grin. I started growling at him again. "I was only joking sheesh."

Only one thing kept going through my mind at this point, as I knew trying to not draw attention to us was impossible. That one thought of course happened to be what would happen if Hiei came into my room while I was gone. It looked like I had been in a struggle, which I had, but I doubted he'd realize that it was a friendly struggle. The first thing that would come to his mind would be that I was kidnapped

'That's so stupid,' I thought laughing to myself or at least as best, I could with the ice over my mouth. 'Like he'd really care if I were dead or not anymore. That's if he ever did it in the first place.'

**(X)**

Hiei knocked on Kurama's window and waited.

'Where is that baka Kitsune? He's usually in his garden by now.' I let out a sigh and then noticed that the window was in fact still unlocked from last night. 'That baka. Anything could of came in here and got him while he was asleep.' I opened the window and jumped into his room to get a look around. 'That's weird, Kurama always makes his bed,' I thought to myself noticing a few of the blankets thrown onto the floor. I looked around some more, my eyes falling on the desk and walked over to it. The drawer Kurama was keeping his book in was empty. "Hn."

'Jin and Touya were in here.' I walked down the stairs following the fresh energy aura trial that'd been left by the fox. The evil yellow stuff was on the floor in front o the door that I had saved Kurama from last night. 'He isn't in there is he?' Not wanting to really climb back into that mess I used my Jagan eye to see if he was, but he wasn't. 'Thank kami.' I kept looking around and saw the rug by the door messed up. It looked like someone had been dragged unwillingly out the front door.

'So Jin and Touya took Kurama that has to be what happened,' I mentally growled. I ran out of the house as fast as I could following Kurama's spirit energy. 'He's close.' I followed the trail until I spotted a ningen restaurant, which was clearly giving off his signature. 'So they took him in there.' Looking around I saw Kurama being shoved into some sort of seat that didn't move unlike most ningen chairs.

Slowly I walked into the restaurant to avoid looking out of place. I would fight for my fox. 'He's not my fox!' I shook the thought out of my head and walked up to Jin and Touya. They were both laughing, while Kurama on the other hand looked ticked off until he saw me. Fear was the only thing I saw in his eyes once his gaze landed on me. 'I knew these two were no good.' "Let him go," I growled.

The two demons looked at me.

"Ohh it's you Hiei," Jin laughed. "Gave us quite a scare you did. We were just going to order some food; would ye like to join us?"

I snorted at his offer wondering if I would have to get serious and use my sword.

"You heard me, let Kurama go."

The wind demon merely laughed again.

"Let him go? Why would we do that? He'd probably starve if we did."

I watched angrily as the fear in Kurama's eye grew. They had no right to do this; it enraged me to even think they'd managed to do this to him in the first place. 'They must have gotten him while he was asleep in bed.'

"I said let him go!" I threw my cloak to the side unsheathing my sword in one fluid movement. I wasn't about to let them keep Kurama here against his will.

"Yer serious aren't yet?" Jin asked.

"Of course I'm serious!" I growled.

The wind demon shrugged and stood up.

"Suit yerself fire demon. If he starves himself to death though its yer own fault."

I narrowed my eyes letting venom drip into very word I said. These two just obviously

weren't getting the point.

"Never. Never take Kurama against his own free will again," I warned them.

Jin just kept on laughing though and Touya seemed to be getting to the point of doing the same and backed up a bit.

I looked at Kurama whose eyes couldn't be any wider.

"Why isn't Kurama talking?" I demanded.

Jin's laugh suddenly went to a nervous one and he gulped.

"Touya, remove the ice," he said quickly. Touya nodded and melted the ice on Kurama's face at once.

"Hiei!" Kurama screamed grabbing the sword from my hand. "Put this away now!"

I looked at him questioningly as I heard some ningens start screaming. I didn't understand how my saving him from these two was getting him angered.

"OH MY GOD THAT BOY HAS A SWORD! HE'S GOING TO KILL THOSE OTHER THREE BOYS!! SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS!!"

"Now Hiei please, put it away," he begged me.

Growling I grabbed my sword and put it back into its sheath.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kurama grabbed my arm and started running as fast as he could out of the restaurant. I could easily keep up with him, which made me wonder why he wasn't letting me lead. I could easily out run him.

"SOMEBODY GRAB HIM! HE'S RUNNING AWAY AND HE'S TAKING THOSE THREE BOYS AS HOSTAGES!"

We all made it to a park that happened to be near the restaurant and Kurama dragged us into some sort of bush maze. There were bunches of people following us at this point until we got into the maze. As soon as we did, Kurama turned to face the entrance and used his magic to make the vines close it off.

"I told you!!" Kurama suddenly screamed letting go of my arm and staring down at the other two. "Next time you'll believe me won't you?!"

I smirked seeing that the anger was finally being directed at the right people. Hopefully this entire thing would make Kurama forget about these two fools.

"Well who'd have thought that the fire demon would actually attack us in a human restaurant?" Jin whined.

Kurama let out a long sigh.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen," he snapped at them. "This could have been completely avoided!"

"But Kurama we know you. You had to eat," Touya said trying to rationalize this kidnapping.

Kurama didn't seem to know what to do and sat down leaning against one of the bushes.

"Yes, but I also said at least let me leave a note. Hiei can read you know," he said tiredly.

This of course was only partly true. I had learned a lot of basic human words, but Kurama usually left me notes in the demon language making it for our eyes only.

Touya started walking towards Kurama, but stopped upon hearing my growling. I hadn't even noticed I was doing it myself, until the other three were all staring at me.

"Hiei, why are you growling?" Kurama asked worriedly. He seemed to think that the ningens had caught up with us, while Touya was smiling brightly at me as if he were reading my thoughts.

"Well yer just a watch dog ready to explode at any moment aren't yeh fire demon?" Jin asked laughing. I started growling louder this time completely in control of my action, at least until I heard Kurama's soothing voice from behind me.

"Hiei, is something wrong?" I turned to look at him the growling instantly stopping. I'd have loved to tell him if anything was wrong, but I didn't know myself if there was or not.

"No, forget it,' I lied. Kurama usually left me alone once I told him to forget it, but Jin and Touya seemed to have other ideas.

"No? Yer actin like yer goin to bite our heads off if we touch the Kitsune and yer sayin everythin is alright?" Jin asked before the two of them fell over laughing. "Yeh really expect us to believe that?"

**(X)**

Kurama watched in horror as Touya and Jin continued to push their luck with Hiei.

"Yer actin like yer going to bite our heads off if we touch the Kitsune and yer sayin everythin is alright?" They both fell onto the ground laughing at this point. "Yeh really expect us to believe that?"

Hiei was ready to jump and start beating the crap out of them I could tell, not that I blamed him. These two happened to be the only real friends I had at the moment however and so I quickly stood up and not wanting to repeat my offense from the night before, dropped my hand onto Hiei's shoulder.

"Come on." I felt Hiei tense under my touch and mentally cursed myself. 'He really doesn't like me touching him. He probably thinks I'll hold him back again. As if I were some sort of chain keeping him from getting free.' "Let's go. I'm sure the cops are gone by now and Hiei. Jin and Touya were just concerned about my health, they weren't really trying to hurt me," I tried to explain.

Hiei took a step back and looked me in the eyes.

"Kurama, Touya had your mouth frozen shut and they dragged you out of your house unwillingly."

Jin whistled loudly. "Ye were right Kitsune. The fire demon does notice things most people don't.

'Oh how much I'd love to kick you right now Jin.' I thought gritting my teeth and forcing a smile on my face before turning back to Hiei.

"I hadn't eaten breakfast so they were going to make me eat. It was a misunderstanding and that's all Hiei, nothing more, nothing less." I watched Hiei closely waiting for an answer. If I wasn't prepared, he might try to kill them anyway. A few moments of silence passed by before he finally spoke.

"Hn, baka Kitsune."

For the first time since he'd run off the night before I smiled for real at him.

"Good, now that, that's taken care of, why don't we all go back to my house and hang out?" I asked cheerfully. "I can make breakfast after I clear up the disaster zone."

Hiei jumped up onto one of the nearby bushes looking off into the distance, his back to me.

"I have better things to do than "hang out",' he said sounding annoyed.

The words hurt, but I wasn't going to let Hiei know or he might start to suspect something. It wasn't easy this time though as they reminded me so much of the dream that it took all I had not to walk off sobbing.

"Of course…Go have fun training Hiei." I watched sadly, as Hiei disappeared from sight and then out of reach of my senses. "So, now what are we going to do?" I asked them holding back my annoyance. I wasn't mad at them, rather myself. I could have suggested we all go train instead so that Hiei would have stayed with us. I was about to even suggest this when I noticed Jin and Touya were backing away slowly from me.

"Kurama?"

I looked up and saw four police officers coming towards us. They must have entered from the other entrance of the maze.

"Umm."

"There he is, get him!" The police officers screamed pushing right pass Touya and Jin and to me.

My eyes widened in fear and I began running allowing my magical vines to fade so the entrance would reopen. The second I made it out I had them re close so they wouldn't be able to catch up as quickly. The action made me relieved, but I kept on running anyway. There was no telling how many of them were actually after me. 'I have to get home,' I thought desperately.

"Isn't this fun? It just makes me ears go all pointed," Jin said loudly. He and Touya had managed to jump over the maze to me and now all three of us were running.

'Why did I make friends with these two?!' I asked myself mentally groaning. They both smiled and Jin grabbed my arm as well as Touya's and suddenly we were flying up into the air.

"We'll be at yer house real soon Kitsune."

I looked down in amazement then. 'So this is what Jin sees every time he fly's around here. It's lovely,' I thought as he entered some clouds and we left everything else behind. I was beginning to understand how Jin could be so carefree.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Touya asked me, a smile on his own face.

"Yes," I said in a dreamy tone while nodding. If I were able to fly myself, I would just stay in the clouds forever. Forget the human world or the demon one, or any of the people that inhabited it. The sky was a universe of its own made special for those few who could dwell in it. "It's quite fast too," I said as we flew through my window into my house. 'Hiei must have forgotten to shut it when he'd entered.'

"That it is, now what?" Jin asked after we were all firmly placed back on the ground.

I wasn't really sure what we were supposed to do now. Instinctively I put my hand to my pocket to grab my diary and froze.

"Oh no…!"

Jin and Touya both looked at me concern clearly etched on their faces.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Touya finally asked taking a step towards me.

"I LOST MY DIARY!" I screamed panicking.

"You mean that book you wrote all of those things in about you and Hiei?" Jin asked smiling.

"HOW MUCH OF THAT BOOK DID YOU TWO READ?!" I demanded.

"Oh don't ye worry. We only read all the stuff you wrote in it, nothing more," Jin said as if that would make it all right.

I on the other hand felt like my legs were going to buckle under me and sat down on my bed trying to calm myself.

"I, I have to get my diary back and fast," I said slowly. 'Especially before Hiei finds it.' I braced myself and managed to get back onto my feet. The two demons nodded at me at that point and took off out my window leaving me behind. 'I have to get my diary back before anyone else reads it!' That said I ran down my staircase and out the front door heading back to the restaurant, any thoughts of the police completely gone from my mind. I barely made it halfway down my street though before someone grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Drop something Kurama?" Yusuke asked grinning evilly. He was holding my diary in front of my face tauntingly.

'I could kiss you right now Yusuke.' "Thank kami you found that before Hiei did," I said sighing in relief.

"Oh I don't know Kurama, Hiei may like to read a little bit of what's in this book," he laughed flipping through a few of its pages.

"YUSUKE YOU CAN'T!" I begged him once again fearful that my secret was going to be exposed. "IT'D RUIN WHAT LITTLE FRIENDSHIP THERE IS BETWEEN US FOR SURE!" I screamed.

"Calm down Kurama, I'm not going to give it to him, but you'd be surprised--" Yusuke stopped talking, obviously in shock that I was suddenly being handcuffed. "Kurama, what did you do?!"

"I took Hiei's sword," I said nervously doing my best to smile.

"And he called the cops on you?!" He asked shocked, looking as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Not exactly," I groaned shaking my head. "It's a really long story, just please give me back my diary." Yusuke nodded and handed me my diary.

"Hey umm…you want me to bail you out or something?" he asked now just as nervous as I was.

I took the book gratefully and nodded.

"Yes Yusuke that would be wonderful. I have a bunch of money stashed in my closet safe. Just bring that and I'll tell them the combination so you can get it out."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Come on kid, stop wasting time and move it!" The cop who'd handcuffed me growled and hit me in the back of the head. I forced a smile biting back the curse words I wanted to give him not to mention the plants I'd loved to have eating him at the moment and followed him to his car.

**(X)**

Kurama sighed lying down on the jail bunk bed.

'Well…it could be worse I suppose…at the least Shiori won't find out. As soon as Yusuke gets me out of here tomorrow, that is. And thanks to the cameras in the restaurant there won't even be a trail as they realized I wasn't the one who pulled the sword out and I managed to convince them it was plastic and we were doing it for a school project. I wouldn't even be in here if I hadn't run.' Sighing I turned away from the small window I had been staring out of. "At least I have my diary back," I said aloud to myself holding it close as a child would a teddy bear. Eventually I fell asleep.

**(TBC)**

All right, there's chapter 3, but it's only 2 days finished out of 30. I don't know yet how far this frantic is honestly going since I'm in the middle of writing it while rewriting the first 19 chapters. The point is it might go into July, I don't know. Anyway, here's this chapter, enjoy.


	4. Day 3: A Camping trip we will go

Okay, let's go to the fifth chapter! I mean, why not, right? It could be a lot worse…I think. I'm not even sure where this is going…maybe I should just start the chapter.

Talking: " "

Thinking: " "

Mental speech: _Italics_

**Notes: (X) **Is pov change and or time jump

Notes2: Shadow lover is the name of the song. It's a bard song from the Merceds lackey Last Herald mage series.

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai, get over it.

Day, 3: A Camping trip we will go

Kurama yawned stretching as I slowly walked towards my house. "I feel horrible," I muttered tiredly. I hadn't got much sleep the night before.

"Who'd of though that you'd ever end up in jail," Yusuke laughed.

I turned my head slowly to stare at him.

"Yusuke, shut up," I snapped before starting to walk again. I wasn't in the mood to hear his jokes; all I wanted was my bed and a shower.

"Hey, sorry," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, about you and Hiei--"

Before he could even react I turned around and punched him in the face. I was shocked to see Yusuke hit and then slam into the ground, blood trickling down his jaw. I quickly took a step back.

"Yusuke I, I didn't mean too!" I tried to explain, but I knew it wasn't going to work. "Just shut up about all of this! Hiei hates me and I don't want to make our missions any harder than they already are! "He looked utterly fearful of me now and so I muttered an apology and ran towards my house as fast as I could slamming the door shut behind me. Leaning against the door taking in slow breaths the reality of my words began to sink in. "Hiei hates me…." 'But it's not like he ever liked me that much to begin with,' I reminded myself.

"Hey, we got an idea on how teh clean yer house Kitsune."

I looked up blinking seeing both Jin and Touya standing in front of me.

'Who else would be here?'

They were holding my mother's vacuum for some reason.

"Ye see we just use this thingy here and it should suck up all the popcorn!" Jin said as if it was the most amazing device ever invented. He turned on the vacuum and started sucking up all the popcorn. Six vacuum bags later my house was finally freed of the popcorn. "Ye see Kitsune! All cleaned up!"

"I see," I said smiling wearily. Jin smiled back at me and dropped his arm around my shoulder. 'Is this a normal thing now? Am I really so stressed out that everyone feels the need to keep comforting me time and time again?'

"Now ye can go campin with us!" Jin shouted releasing me and jumping around the room.

"We're goin teh do bunch 'o stuff just ye wait Kitsune!"

"I umm actually I didn't get much sleep last night," I said frowning hoping they'd completely drop this. I had never had any intentions of going camping with them and I honestly didn't want to go now after spending an entire night awake in a jail cell. "So, I'm just going to go to be--"

"Bah," Jin shrugged. "Ye get some sleep now. Touya and I will wait for ye to wake up. See, problem solved," the wind demon said proud of his problem solving abilities.

"Alright, then we'll go camping," I said weakly knowing I was once again going to be forced one way or another. I started up the steps, but stopped short and stared at them. "Please don't destroy my house." They just smiled at me nodding and I decided if they destroyed it while I was asleep, as long as they managed to kill me in the process I didn't care at this point.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. 'Not that it will do any good if they get impatient. Jin will just have Touya make a key or blow my door down,' I thought taking the diary out of my pocket. I placed it on top of my desk well aware that putting it in the drawer and locking it was utterly pointless for the time being. 'I can take a shower after I get a nap in…' Yawning I got onto my bed and passed out.

**(X)**

"Damn he can hit hard when he wants to," I scowled rubbing my jaw. 'At least the bleeding stopped.' I got to my feet staggering the first few steps and began my way towards Kurama's house. When I finally managed to get to his house I started banging on his door. "KURAMA! COME ON OPEN THE DOOR! HIEI DOESN'T HATE YOU HE--" The door opened before I could yell anymore.

"Thought I heard you yellin Urameshi," Jin said grinning from inside the house.

"Jin?! What are you doing here?!" I asked utterly shocked. He was the last red head I had expected to be answering Kurama's door.

"Touya and me just waitin fer Kurama to get up so we can go campin," he said his ears going pointed. "I can't wait!"

'They're going camping? This gives me an idea.'

"Camping?" I asked curiously.

"Yep!" he said so loudly Touya came up behind him.

"Yusuke," he said pleasantly.

"Hey, do you care if I come?" I asked hoping Kurama wouldn't hear. I had a feeling if he

knew I was trying to barge in on their trip he'd run.

"Sure, we're leavin tonight so ye better get ready," Jin said handing me a vacuum bag filled to the top with something. Without a word he shut the door, but I put my hand in front of it quickly shoving it back. "Wait!"

"What?" Jin asked staring at the door. He didn't seem to understand why it wasn't closing.

"I got two questions for you," I said quickly.

Jin let go of the door and grinned at me.

"Well, what be yer questions then?" He asked as if this were some kind of challenge.

"First off, can I bring Hiei along?"

Jin's ears seemed to go more pointed then before.

"Sure ye can! Why didn't we think of that ourselves Touya?" He asked the ice demon.

"Because Hiei has our deaths already planned out and wants to skin us alive and then give our corpses to Kurama as a present."

"Oh…right," Jin said laughing before he looked back at me. "What's yer other question?"

I held up the vacuum bag.

"What's in this thing?" I asked seriously trying to hold back any worry I had.

"Popcorn," Jin said shutting the door in my face.

"Popcorn?" I asked blinking my gaze still fixed on the door. I shrugged it off a few seconds later and started going down the street. "Maybe Hiei's hungry," I muttered

heading to my house.

**(X)**

I watched the lightning flash through the sky. I was standing all alone by a forest, but I wasn't sure which one it was. Somewhere, someone was singing a song, but I couldn't tell who it was. The only thing I was sure of was the words of the song that were drifting smoothly through the air towards me. How beautiful they were and comforting.

**Shadow-lover never seen by day**

**Only deep in dreams do you appear**

'Who is that?' I wondered subconsciously running my hand through my red hair. I pulled out one of my rose seeds just in case I had to fight, but somehow I doubted it would come to that. At the very least I wouldn't be fighting the singer.

**Wisdom tells me I should stay away**

**Love of mist and shadows all unclear**

'I know that voice, I've heard it before…somewhere…but who was it?' I needed to know who it was, they were calling for me.

**Nothing can I hold of you, but thought**

**Shadow-Lover mist and twilight wrought**

I began walking down a path straining my ears so I could follow the voice. I had to find them; I wasn't going to be left alone in this dreary wood. I didn't deserve to be abandoned.

**Shadow-Lover, comfort me in pain**

**Love although I never see your face**

I came to a clearing where two cloaked figures were sitting next to a campfire. One of them turned to the other, a few words were shared and the second one stood up and walked away. My curiosity caught I started towards the campfire.

**All who'd have me fear you speak in vain**

**Never would I shrink from your embrace**

The first figure remained by the fire, their gaze now fixed on me as I closed the distance between us. I knew I had to get near and without thinking I dropped to my knees and hugged them, the figure hugging me back.

'Hiei?'

**Shadow-lover, gentle is your hand**

**Never could another understand**

The figure let got of me gently and removed the hood from the cloak revealing their identity.

"BOTAN?!" I screamed falling back onto my behind.

"Where were you expecting, the grim reaper?" She asked laughing.

"No," I said looking away from her. At this point the other cloaked figure had come back, his cloak hood already removed. "Yusuke?!"

"What? Expecting one of us to be Hiei?" Yusuke asked laughing insanely.

**(X)**

Hiei sat up in complete darkness, lighting flashing across the sky outside. The rain was already pouring down loudly and it took him a few moments to gather himself.

"Shadow-Lover sooth me when I mourn, mourn for all those who have left me here alone. When my grief is too much to be borne, when my burdens crushing great have grown. Shadow-lover I cannot forget, help me bear the burdens I have yet," I finished the song closing my eyes.

'No one really needs to see me like this.' I was sitting under the windowsill in Kurama's room hugging my knees while finishing up the song. 'They'd think I've gone mad. Well I suppose I sort of have.' I heard movements again and then something wrapped their arms around me. I froze instantly unsure of what was going on. 'Who in all the three worlds?!" My eyes finally adjusted I looked at the figure. "Kurama?"

He placed a finger in front of my lips smiling and shushed me.

"It's okay Hiei. I'll take care of you just like all the others," he said seductively.

'All the others…?'

"One night of fun and in the morning, death," He said laughing.

**(X)**

Hiei woke up screaming. I looked around and saw that the things that were actually wrapped around me were in fact some of Kurama's plants.

'I must of fallen asleep waiting for Kurama.' I heard someone scream my name, but was too much asleep to figure out who it was. Suddenly as if things weren't bad enough the plants rose up into the air taking me with them.

"Hiei! Are you alright?!" I stared at him blinking as Kurama franticly began untangling the rose vines from around my body. "Hiei answer me! Say something please!" I shook my head snapping myself back into reality. "Hiei please!" I managed to get my gaze to remain focused on him.

"Kurama, what were those things?" I asked staring at some of the vines he'd removed. They were still as high as the window, but they were now outside of it, safely away from me.

Kurama let out a sigh in relief and he fell to his knees hugging me. My muscles tensed at his touch against my will.

"Hiei those plants could have killed you! Why were you attacking them?" He asked.

I didn't care if he was mad at the moment though. I started relaxing in his arms, something I was not used to at all.

"I wasn't, I fell asleep smelling them," I lied. 'I hope he buys that.'

All of a sudden Kurama let go of me and ran to his bed leaving me standing there. He sat there on his bed his head lowered.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to," he said quietly.

"Kurama."

He looked up at me his scent clearly mixed with fear. 'Is he really that scared of me?' I took a step towards him, but his door opened completely ruining the moment.

"So ye are up Kitsune!" Jin said.

**(X)**

"So ye are up Kitsune!" Jin said.

I wished Jin would go back downstairs now and was tempted to shove him out the door. 'Hiei was going to tell me something, I know it. And they just had to ruin it,' I mentally growled. I forced a smile looking up at Jin, Touya, and shockingly enough, Yusuke, all of whom were smiling back at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked everyone forcing as much cheerfulness as I could into my voice. Hiei seemed to have notice how forced my happiness was, because he backed away from me.

The others nodded in ignorance.

"Next time at least tell us you're going to sleep in Kurama's room Hiei. I was looking for you everywhere," Yusuke said shaking his head. "You're a really hard guy to track down."

"Shut up Yusuke," Hiei growled.

"Come on, you're going camping with us."

"And why would I do such a thing?" Hiei demanded his eyes narrowing.

The two of them fighting I decided to take advantage of the moment and slipped pass them to my desk. I grabbed my diary off the desk and placed it into my pocket before anyone could notice. The last thing I needed was for Hiei to see it and run off with it.

"Hiei, if you wish you can use my room while I'm gone," I said genuinely happy. "I heard it's supposed to rain--" A clash of thunder. "Like it is now…so you can stay dry in here."

"You're going with Kurama?" He asked me curiously completely ignoring Yusuke's taunts.

"Yes, I need some time to…clear my head." I mentally smiled to myself when Hiei let out a sigh and walked over to me.

"Well Kurama if you're going to be clearing your head then you really won't be on guard will you? I'll go along to make sure you don't get yourself killed, but don't think I'll be watching your every move. If you happen to screw up when I'm not looking it's your own fault," he said coldly.

"Thank you Hiei," I said.

"Hn," he said snorting.

"Great! So everyone get packed," Yusuke said shoving everyone out of my room, but myself. I had no idea why these fools I considered friends still wanted to go camping now that it was thundering outside, but it didn't seem like they were going to let this idea go any time soon. "Maybe a river will raise and I can drown," I muttered to myself shoving some clothes into a bag.

**(X)**

A few hours later we, well everyone, but Hiei and me were sitting around a campfire. The rain had finally stopped for the time being. I was sitting under a tree, Hiei sitting in the tree I was under. I took out a flashlight and opened up my diary determined to write a new entry in it. 'Time to catch up on a few things.'

Dear Diary:

I at least now know that Hiei doesn't want me dead, to a point anyway. But I can't help, but think that he doesn't want me dead so he can kill me himself. I'm probably just paranoid, but who really knows. I felt like crying half way here (I'm currently camping right now with Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and somehow Hiei.) I had fallen and Hiei did not only walk right past me letting me hang on for my life on the side of a cliff, but had in fact tried to make me let go. So yes, I think I'm going to sleep outside of camp tonight.

I do have to wonder if I let him kill me if he'd truly be happy for once. Wouldn't that be worth my life? My life for someone else's happiness, especially for Hiei's happiness? I don't know what to do. If I die my mother will be saddened, but it's impossible for me to choose who I love more. But, I figure if Hiei does attack me there's no way I would be able to attack him back. There's no way I could ever hurt him. I do believe that Hiei will not be one to give me a quick and painle--"

"Kurama, turn that damn thing off."

I looked up at Hiei who was squinting down at me due to the light.

"Sorry Hiei. Give me one moment," I said hurrying up my entry.

Painless death…no he will make sure I suffer through every bit and maybe…just maybe I deserve each bit of that punishment.

I turned the light off and stood up to stretch. Yawning I looked up in the direction that I knew Hiei was sitting in.

"Well I'm going to bed now, good night Hiei," I said walking over to the camp fire and grabbing my sleeping bag. Everyone else seemed to be doing something so it was quite easy to slip off without being noticed and make it into a far darker part of the woods. 'I'll just hide myself somewhere Hiei won't think to look. Let's see…I know. There was a small clearing not to far back, I could sleep there tonight.'

When I managed to get to the clearing I dropped my sleeping bag onto the ground and climbed into it.

Hiei hadn't told me goodnight back, I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard me or if he was just ignoring me. I had the feeling deep in my gut that I wouldn't be waking up in the morning, but I couldn't understand why. My feelings were usually right, but it didn't seem like it was going to turn out the way I thought it would either. Frowning I just closed my eyes and tried to get myself to fall asleep.

**(TBC)**

And there ends day 3! Wohoo I'm one step closer to being done! Lol not really. Onward to chapter 5!!


	5. Day 4: It Gets Worse

**All right now, we're at chapter 5...already. Yay….actually I'm just a bit tired lol.**

**"" Talking**

**' ' Thoughts**

**Italics is mind speech**

**Notes: (X) **is pov and or time jump

**Warning: **It's shonen ai

**PLOT CHANGE: **Shadow's name is now Yurei since I actually gave him a decent name as his character developed. Also, shadow's over used to much in fanfics.

Day, 4: It gets worse

Kurama managed to wake up long before the sun rose, grateful that I was still alive. 'So I lived through the night…not that anyone seemed to notice that I was gone,' I thought looking around the camp. I was sneaking back into it so they wouldn't figure out I had hid from them the night before, but I hadn't honestly thought it would be this easy. I took a quick look around, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Hiei were still all in the same spots they had been in the night before. I could even tell they hadn't moved once from the campsite.

'Well Hiei has, but not that far. They don't even care do they? Or for that matter, did they ever care?' The thought surprised me and I stopped. Of course, they cared. 'Didn't they?" I heard a twig snap bringing me back into reality and I turned quickly to see who was responsible for causing the noise.

"I care Kurama."

The words made me frown. 'Who is this person?'

The man took a few steps forward and let out a small sigh.

"Even more beautiful up close, that you are Kurama, but enough about that. I'm of course here to offer you something, Yoko Kurama."

My eyes widened and my hand went to my hair to grab a seed. Anyone who knew my real name couldn't be considered good. If they wanted my demon form, they were obviously after something that I wanted no part of.

"Now there's no need for that Kurama," he chuckled.

"I don't trust you," I said flatly glaring at him.

The figure smiled at me, the full-length cloak he was wearing still making it hard to tell what he really looked like. The only thing I could honestly see was his mouth, but I made sure to commit his scent to memory.

"I didn't expect you to. Tell me Kurama, does your fighting partner, Hiei, does he treat you as an equal?" he asked slyly.

I didn't answer I didn't have to. Hiei had appeared in front of me his sword out and in a battle stance.

"Stay behind me Kurama," he ordered as if I was in contempt at fighting. This annoyed me, as surely I had lost some powers stuck in a human form, but I that didn't mean I couldn't fight. I had held my own just fine at the dark tournament.

"I see," the man said smiling. He bowed slightly and then vanished without a trace.

I had to do a quick double take to make sure I was seeing things properly, but I was. At that point, Hiei sheathed his sword and turned to face me. I had no idea why he'd jumped in front of me, we often fought together, the both of us watching one another's back, but I had only jumped in front of Hiei once before and that was to take a killing blow when he was stuck in ice.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked examining the place the man had just been standing.

"I'm fine and I would have been without your help," I said letting all the emotion drain from my face. I wasn't going to be treated as someone who couldn't fight; Hiei had never even jumped in front of Kuwabara like that.

"Kurama, you were attacked three times last night," Hiei said annoyed staring at me.

"Thr, three times?" I stuttered. All my masks dropped instantly. I hadn't sensed a single thing during the night and yet here was Hiei stating that he'd protected me three times. If the reality wasn't so serious, I'd have been glad to just know that Hiei was protecting me.

"Yes…" He was looking at me oddly, perhaps due to the look in my eyes. I knew I must have looked off, because I lost all sanity and threw my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." 'Let him kill me I don't care anymore.' "Hiei…I--"

"So here you two are," Yusuke said causing me to come back to my senses.

I jerked my head around staring at Yusuke, Jin and Touya. I let go of Hiei instantly who must have been leaning on me, because the moment I moved away he fell flat on his face. Embarrassed to no end, the other three laughing, I helped Hiei back up dusting some of the dirt off his cloak and finally took off into the woods.

I realized two seconds later that I had left my dairy, but at this point, I didn't care. 'It doesn't matter anymore. They don't care so why should I? If I'm just some kind of joke to them--' my thoughts were cut off as I ran directly into someone. The person started patting me gently on the back and before I could think tears began pouring down my cheeks. For some reason I felt safe with this man, not that it'd have matter if I didn't.

There was no way I could hold my tears back anymore.

From the first day I met Hiei I thought the world of him. He was odd that was for sure and yet I knew he had to have some good in him as he was desperately searching for his sister. Someone who wanted their sister so badly to undergo the operation to get a jagan eye couldn't be that bad. 'But that doesn't mean he'll care for you,' I thought clinging to the man.

"Come Kurama, let us leave this world of evil and step into one where all is good." I nodded to him still crying. "Take this," he said putting a book into my hand. I instantly recognized it as my diary and held onto it tightly as the man raised his hands. A portal appeared in front of us and he motioned to it guiding both himself and me through it. There was nothing, but darkness after that.

**(X)**

Hiei ran after Kurama as fast as I could. For some reason I couldn't keep up with him. 'When did Kurama get so fast?' I wondered, but kept going. The next thing I saw shocked me beyond all belief. The same person who I'd just gotten Kurama away from was standing there and there was my fox crying on his shoulder! I started growling and unsheathed my sword. 'Kurama seems to always be getting comfort from everyone but me! What's wrong with me?! Why doesn't he ever come to me and cry on my shoulder?!' I was about to walk over to Kurama when the man created a portal. My eyes widened when I noticed this was no normal portal. 'This portal connects to the Hemon world!'

"Kurama!" I jumped off the tree charging at the man, but it was too late. By the time I got there, Kurama had gone into the portal with the man. "Damnit." I heard the others screaming after me, but I wasn't worried. They came up behind me, but it didn't matter, we were all too late.

"Hiei, what was that thing?" Yusuke asked sounding just as worried as I felt.

"Because of you fools that man just took MY fox into the Hemon world!" I growled letting my anger take me over.

"Hemon? Hiei what in the hell is a Hemon?" Yusuke asked.

I didn't care about their questions though I wasn't interested in talking, but fighting. I punched Yusuke in the face, his body connecting with a nearby tree before he fell to the ground with groan. I proceeded to hit Touya in the face as well and then Jin in the stomach. They all went flying and once I saw that they were down my anger started ebbing away.

"BAKAS! YOU WILL HELP ME GET KURAMA BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" I screamed.

They all nodded quickly obviously not wanting to get me any more pissed off than I already was, a very smart move.

"I think the fire demon is a bit mad, what do you think?" Jin asked wincing somewhat.

I walked over to the to the three of them.

"MAD?!" I asked smiling insanely. "WHO'S MAD?! BECAUSE I'M NOT! I'M BEYOND MAD! IN FACT IF I FIND OUT ANY OF YOU HOLD BACK ANY POWER WHERE WE'RE GOING TO FIND MY FOX I WILL PERSONALLY GIVE YOU THE MOST HORRIBLE, MOST PAINFUL DEATH IN ALL THREE WORLDS!" I growled and then focused my attention on Yusuke. "And that goes for you to spirit detective."

They all nodded quickly again.

"Good," I said regaining some of my calm. 'I'll kill that man that took Kurama away from me and the minute I get Kurama back whether he wants it or not I'm going to mark him. He will be mine.' "Get ready to go; we're going to see Koenma." They all nodded once again and I walked back over to where Kurama had dropped all his stuff on the ground. "NOW!" They all jumped up and ran to get their things. As soon as they were all ready to leave, I turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke."

He ran up to me intended it seemed on pleasing me.

"Yeah?"

'At least he's listening to me right now,' I thought mentally smirking.

"I want you to go get that stupid oaf and Genaki," I explained seriously. Yusuke nodded. "Good, I'll be getting someone to replace Kurama so we can save him. We'll meet at your house in one hour, do I make myself clear?" They all nodded running off when they were sure they'd heard everything. 'Looks like I'll have to go get Yurei. He's the only one I can think of that's even near Kurama's strength.'

That decided I ran to Kurama's house first to put his stuff in his room and then off to the spirit world to locate Yurei.

'This isn't going to be easy.'

**(X)**

It was an hour later now with Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Yurei, and Spiritus all there waiting for Kuwabara at Yusuke's house. Finally, there was a knock at the door and Yusuke opened it letting the fool in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to feed Aiankachi," he said laughing. One growl from me and he shut up.

"Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point. Kurama has been kidnapped or something, he was taken to the Hemon world."

"Hemon world? You mean demon?" Kuwabara asked. Another growl and he silenced himself once more.

"No, I said Hemon not Demon," I screamed at him angrily. Usually I was not one to lose my temper so easily, but with Kurama's life in danger and us already an hour and a half behind I had no way of doing that. At the very least, my outburst seemed to be more than enough to keep the others, even Genaki, in order. The only two that weren't nodding were Yurei and his close "friend" Spiritus who'd just walked into the room. "Now, are mission is to get Kurama back NOW. Do I make myself clear? No holding back anything! We must get him back!"

"Why do you care about Kurama so much Hiei? He'll be okay," Kuwabara, said smirking.

I turned one of my evilest and demonic glares on Kuwabara, flames shooting up around me.

"That's my own business," I growled dangerously. The idiot human nodded his hands up in the air.

"R, right. None of my business at all!" He said laughing nervously. "Sorry I asked," he muttered under his breath.

"Do the rest of you all understand me?" They nodded again, Yurei daring to take a step forward. He dropped his hand on one of my shoulders and shockingly enough I felt relaxed.

"We'll get him back Hiei, both alive and well," he assured me.

I nodded.

"Of course," Spiritus said walking over to us. "Yurei and I will get Kurama back no matter what the cost Hiei. We know how it feels to lose someone close to you and we owe you a lot."

"Yes, I still do owe you for helping me save Spiritus," Yurei said smirking. "It wouldn't do to be kept in debt."

"Thanks, we'll be heading to Koenma's tomorrow," I said somewhat irritated. "I would love to go now, but that supposed god is doing something for his father." 'Heh it's good that I have them all scared, will keep them in there place and on guard. Still…Kurama keep yourself safe until I can get to you.' "We'll be staying at Genkai's tonight so I suggest that you all get a good night sleep. I can't guarantee that once we get into the Hemon world. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good." I opened the door to Yusuke's house. "Everyone get everything they'll need before we meet with Koenma, because tomorrow morning we'll be going straight to him and going directly to the Hemon world afterward. You're to be at Genkai's in two hours."

They all took off without a second though, besides Yusuke, Yurei, Spiritus, and myself. Yusuke went into his own room to start packing his things leaving the three of us alone in the main room.

"So you still haven't told him have you, given the way this happened," Spiritus tutted me.

"What went wrong with the party?"

"He ran out on the party," I scowled. Spiritus had been the one who'd given Yusuke and me the idea for the party. He wanted to help me get Kurama, but after throwing the party and waiting for him, I wasn't honestly sure if that's what I really wanted or not. Now I did know. "I was going to tell him while we were camping, but he went to sleep before everyone else and I spent the rest of the night trying to keep that man away from him."

"You honestly should have just told him. You'd be surprised at what people will say, after all. Yurei and I have been mates for ninety years now," he said pleasantly. "And it was all thanks to your help."

"I plan on marking Kurama the second he gets back. I want our relationship lasting," I said looking away. "I can't handle these random disappearances, he needs to stay put with me like you do for Yurei."

"So you're finally revealing me and Spiritus as your role models," Yurei grinned.

I blushed somewhat and nodded. 'And I thought only Kurama could make me blush like this…No. Kurama can make me blush more. Yurei and Spiritus can just get me to show my emotions.'

"Don't worry Hiei, we will get him back for you," Yurei said.

I nodded and after a few moments of silence, we decided to head to Genkai's.

'That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would.'

**(X)**

Jin walked into his house so he could start gathering his things; Touya followed me in since he'd already grabbed the stuff he needed from his own house. I turned to him giving him a large grin when we'd gotten pass the front door.

"That fire demon's pretty mad. Hope he doesn't kill Urameshi while we're gone," I laughed. I didn't want Urameshi killed, but the thought of Hiei going haywire while we were away amused me to some points.

"Jin, you know how Kurama felt about Hiei…and I'm beginning to think Hiei feels the same way about him," Touya said frowning.

I shook the shocked look of my face trying to comprehend that. Hiei had been acting differently, but was it really that he was falling for the kitsune or had he just gone mad?

"Perhaps yer right Touya. Don't know how long it'll last, they'd probably take each others heads off in the first few weeks," I sighed. "I mean they're always fightin and they never seem teh want teh be around each other pass a few seconds."

"Jin you just don't understand the concept of love, do you?" Touya asked shaking his head at me. He looked slightly displeased, but seemed to be trying to decide which words he should use to try to finish his point of view.

"Ye'd be surprised," I said gazing at him. The truth was I'd wanted to claim Touya as mine for years, I'd just never found the right time to do it. He always seemed to busy or in his own world for me to get close enough to him.

"Would I?" Touya asked returning the look a smile on his face.

My heart skipped a beat and I moved closer to him. This moment may be my only chance after all.

"Ye bet."

"Tell me what you understand about love then," Touya said folding his arms across his chest, his eyes mocking me. He obviously knew what I wanted, but wouldn't give himself over. Perhaps like the fox demon he was too scared to find out how I felt and wanted proof before he would admit to his own feelings.

Smiling evilly, I grabbed Touya's shoulders pinning him to the wall, forcing his arms to his sides and kissed him deeply.

A few minutest passed our lips interlocked before we broke apart, our gazes lingering on one another.

"Well, I know when yer in love you want to be with that person all the time...that you can't live without them," I explained kissing his neck when he didn't pull away. At least Touya knew I wasn't stalking him anymore, rather I just wanted to be with him all the time.

"Maybe there are a few things you know about love," Touya whispered to me. My smile widened, my head on his shoulder as I bit down on his neck. "But I believe I will have to teach you rest."

"Go right ahead and teach me," I told him grabbing one of his hands.

Touya pushed me back somewhat and we kissed again, which we didn't need to break from for some time due to our wonderful demon lungs. We smiled at each other when we did, my hand going through some of Touya's hair.

"Guess that wasn't as hard as I thought," I said smugly. I'd finally gotten the time to tell him and he was accepting my feelings.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Touya said picking up his bag and walking out of the house.

I stood there watching him in shock. He'd know, but he hadn't said a word. I grabbed my bag that I'd managed to pack in between kissing my ice demon and ran after him.

"IF YE KNEW WHY DIDN'T YE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! HEY WAIT!" I screamed.

Laughing he took off running towards Genkai's and I was forced to jump up into the air and fly after him.

'Perhaps I do know how Hiei feels...a little bit.'

**(TBC)**

Well, did that turn out better than the original? I have no idea myself…but if I don't keep this up and keep going with it, kami knows when the new chapters will come so!! Let's keep on the rewriting the old ones thus far.


	6. Day 5: Changes

Oh boy the things that I've done to this fanfic….:rubbing temples: I often wonder while doing rewrites "What in the -- was I thinking?" and this chapter was no exception…maybe not so much the content, but all the random author notes in this story so far have made me sick now…I'm well aware now a days that Author notes belong in the top of the story or bottom before it starts….how odd.

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai

**Notes: (X) **is pov change and or time jump

" " Talking

' ' thoughts

Italics are thoughts

**PLOT CHANGES: **Shadow's name is now Yurei as that's what Spiritus' lover is called, (The name shadow is way to over used.)

2. Well, this chapter is going to run more or less the same way, it'll end the same way, but I'm going to be changing a lot of things, because I just don't see the way I wrote it the first time working. There were too many random movements.

Day 5: Changes

Blackness. That's the only thing I could see. There was no sound, no wind, nothing, justwhat seemed like a never ending abyss laid out before them. 'Perhaps I'm dead…and as punishment I must live through my memories and pain.'

"Will I ever be a peace?!" I demanded from no one. "All I ever wanted was Hiei! I'm sorry!" I screamed. I was about to attempt to move, but at that point I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to confront this creature only to realize it was the man I had been clinging to seconds before.

"You wish for peace?" He asked me gently stroking my cheek with one of his action annoyed me, but I nodded hoping there was something, anything that he could do.

"I'm so sick of the pain, just never ending pain," I groaned closing my eyes. That's what it always felt like anyway. It wasn't the truth, I was being over dramatic, but I felt so lostand the darkness was only making things worst. If I thought I could find my way out of this place I would do so in a heartbeat, but I knew I'd just only end up lost.

"What about revenge?" he asked me sweetly.

"Revenge?" I echoed the words sounding brilliant to me. I managed to come to my senses though and shook my head quickly. "No, no revenge just peace. The same peace death would bring. Everyone would be so much better without me."

"I see," he said quietly, almost as if he was disappointed. "Then here, take this." He held his hand out to me, some sort of strange seed in his palm. I didn't recognize it at all, but decided it must be some kind of poison.

"What is this?" I asked finally giving in to curiosity.

"A gift," he said smiling sadly. "If you wish to have peace, then eat this seed." He closedmy hand over the seed, his eyes never leaving mine.I wondered briefly if we had met sooner if I could have fallen for him instead of Hiei, but that was unlikely. Hiei was everything to me, the day I had met him I knew what was happening to me and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Hesitation over, I grabbed the seed and put it into my mouth swallowing it whole. The minute it went down my throat pain began shooting up from every muscle in my body. The abyss flashed before my eyes, sometimes coming into view as red instead of black. The pain became too much and I was on my knees in seconds holding my stomach. Never had I felt so much pain.

"The pain will stop soon," the man said kneeling down beside me and stroking my hair.

"What did you do to me?!" I demanded through gritted teeth. My body did not feel like it was dying.

"Inner peace," the man said quietly. "It is what you asked for."

"I wanted death not inner peace!" I let out a loud groan the pain coursing through every inch of my body, so much so I was shock I somehow still had my senses about me.

"Well you should have been more specific," he taunted, the gentle look in his eyes gone.

He was gone from my side then, and I heard a small click before all the lights in the room turned on blinding me. When my eyes managed to adjust I realized I was in fact in a normal looking room, but with no windows and wards on every part of the wall. I felt like throwing up at this point, but I kept myself from doing so, so as not to give the man any pleasure.

"Watch my gift to you Kurama," he ordered and before I could understand what I was doing I was looking into the mirror he had pointed to.

My beautiful red hair was now a jet midnight black with rose red highlights, the black part darker than Hiei's own. My eyes shifted from their human emerald green that I had become so fond of to my fox form's golden ones. My Kitsune ears and tail also appeared shortly after that, the pain ebbing away in those areas after they did. As the transformation seemed to finish, my body stretching to take on a few more inches, not quite as tall as my demon form, but taller than the human one I let out a loud scream, one final blast of pain it seemed going through me and knew no more.

**(X)**

"Look Hiei…I know you want to find Kurama and stuff, but killing Koenma isn't going to help at all…in fact it'll probably make things harder," Yusuke said from the sidelines.

I growled at him warningly and he shut up quickly.

"You know, this is Yours, Jin's and Touya's fault Kurama ran off in the first place. Maybe

I should take my revenge on you three right now instead of later when I might forgive you once we've retrieved Kurama."

"No, no you should defiantly wait until after we get Kurama back," Yusuke said shaking his head and laughing nervously.

I knew that Yusuke was right, killing Koenma wouldn't do us any good at all, would make getting Kurama back near impossible and yet here I was out of control trying to kick the young god's door in. His words should have calmed me down and gotten me to stop, but instead they seemed to anger me more and I shoved my sword through the door.

"So umm…what do you guys want?" Koenma asked having finally opened his door. He inched away over to his desk and jumped onto his chair.

I death glared everyone until they all filed into the room and than ripped the sword out of the door. Slamming said door behind me I proceeded to Koenma's desk and slammed my fist into it, the entire thing falling apart with one hit.

"MY DESK!" Koenma screamed angrily. He seemed to notice I wasn't in a good mood at this point though, because he began sweating pretty badly and I could see the fear creeping onto his face. "Is that the only reason you came here was to destroy my desk?!"

"No!" I growled at him sheathing my sword. "Kurama's been kidnapped and we need a portal to the Hemon world and his location."

"HEMON?! DID YOU SAY HEMON WORLD?!" Koenma asked jumping up. He looked far more distraught than he had a few seconds ago. "What makes you think we keep tabs on what happens there?"

Anger once again taking hold of me I grabbed the god by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"I have no time for your games!" I screamed at him, the god kicking around in the air and attempting to throw a fit. I made sure that his feet could connect with nothing to give him any leverage.

"Hey let me go! Please! Please let me go!" Koenma screamed fighting more frantically.

At this point Yusuke got involved and walked towards me trying to get around so he could get Koenma out of my hand.

"Hiei--"

I cut him off by punching him with my free fist, Yusuke slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor with a groan when he connected with it. He stared at me holding his jaw and I realized I was getting way out of hand. Just, because Kurama was missing didn't give me the right to abuse everyone I knew, I was better than that. Lowering my head I dropped Koenma onto the floor and muttered an apology to Yusuke. I had expected him to lash out at me, but I think he understood what I was going through given how many times Keiko had gotten herself in trouble.

Yurei walked over to me then and pulled me away from Koenma's shaking form.

"Forgive him, he is completely new to the concept of nervous break down," Yurei said calmly. "I understand this doesn't excuse his actions, but he's a fool right now."

Koenma nodded slowly and moved his chair away from us before getting back onto it.

"Yes I can see that," he said fixing his hat. "But the problem is we don't keep a lot of tabs on that place. They're dangerous and also they know when we're watching them, besides. They haven't done anything wrong to humans of demons in the last 400 years."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Spiritus was kidnapped by a Hemon five years ago and from that knowledge, Hiei and I am both confidant that Kurama was kidnapped by a Hemon," Yurei explained.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT'S IT! NOT EVEN KURAMA COULD SURVIVE THEM! KURAMA'S GONE! DEAD! NO ONE CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT!" Koenma shouted throwing his hat onto the floor. "WHERE AM I GOING TO GET A REPLACEMENT FOX DEMON?!"

"I'm still alive," Spiritus pouted from the side lines, but Koenma didn't seem to be listening.

I didn't even bother to listen to any more of Koenma's words. 'Kurama's alive, I know he is, I can feel it and I'm going to save him.' I thought closing my eyes tightly. I didn't want any of their negative thoughts coming near me; we'd managed to get Spiritus away from a Hemon before, why not Kurama?

_Hiei…_

My eyes widened hearing Kurama's voice in my mind. I looked around the room, but saw nothing, but Yurei and Botan trying to calm Koenma down, Genkai talking to Yusuke, Spiritus healing his jaw, and Jin and Touya watching from the side lines, but no Kurama. This made no sense to me as I kept hearing Kurama laughing, he seemed happy, almost as if he was in his garden working with his flowers, which is the only time I'd heard him laugh like this. Determined to figure this out I walked out of Koenma's office and looked around the waiting room, nothing.

"What be wrong with ye fire demon?" Jin asked catching my attention.

I turned to face him to see that everyone else in the room had followed him out as well. I wanted to scream, but I held my tongue, screaming would only prove to them that I was losing my mind, not that Kurama was alright.

"I can hear Kurama," I said slowly trying to see if I could pick up energy signature. Sure enough when I looked hard enough Kurama was in the field behind his house, no doubt working with his flowers. "He's…in his backyard," I said looking at them.

_Hiei…I need to talk to you…alone_

The word alone echoed in my head my face turning red. 'Maybe he'll say he likes me…maybe this is a confession,' I thought hopefully. I felt a rush of amusement from my fox and nodded knowing what I had to do.

"Kurama wants me to meet him there, no one is to follow me," I said. I barely made it one step when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Hiei, it could be a trap…you know how the Hemon's work," Yurei said emotionlessly.

He was obviously trying to take steps to make sure I didn't attack anyone, especially him for pointing this fact out. It was very true, when we went to save Spiritus, who we thought was Yurei's mate had actually been a hemon in disguise, their scent and energy a mirror image of Spiritus' own.

"I know, but I have to make sure first," I said desperately. "I can't just ignore his calls. It could be him!"

"I'll go with," Spiritus said smiling. "I'm wonderful at hiding my signature and scent, besides. I'm better looking than anyone here and if you need to make him jealous…"

Spiritus said winking at me, but Yurei looked jealous enough for everyone.

"I'll tell Yurei your every move if you even think of touching me," I said flatly.

Spiritus frowned playfully, but nodded.

"We'll wait for you guys to come back," Yusuke said catching me by surprise.

"Yeah…thanks," I said not having the courage to look at him.

**(X)**

It took awhile, but Spiritus and I managed to make it to the field. Spiritus walked off to hide beside a house while I went to confront Kurama. He was lying on the ground looking up into the sky so peaceful looking. I gave him a small surge of my aura to let him know I was there so he wouldn't think someone was trying to sneak up on him.

"Kurama?" I asked hesitantly as I walked closer to him.

He sat up quickly smiling brightly at me and patted the ground next to him.

"Hiei, I'm glad you came. Please sit down," he said, but it almost sounded like he was begging.

'He wants me right next to him. That's fine with me. 'I nodded and walked over to him slowly taking a seat beside him. I smiled brightly at him hoping beyond anything that this was for real, that he was going to admit that he wanted me as his mate as much as I wanted him. His scent did seem somewhat different from usual, but nothing to different. 'Probably just because I'm sitting so close to him right now and I'm so nervous,' I thought looking up at him.

"Hiei…"

"What?" I asked quietly not wanting to scare him.

He let out a small sigh and suddenly threw his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Don't run," he said pulling me closer.

'He's hugging me! He's actually hugging me!' I thought shocked and I relaxed in his arms.

"What do you want to tell me Kurama?" I asked allowing one of my hands to go to his hair. It was the same hair that I often stroked while he was fast asleep.

"Nothing really Hiei," he said his voice sounding very different than a moment ago. "Just that your dead," he said.

My head jerked up to look at him and I saw his warm smile had formed into an ice cold one. He raised his arms up, thousands upon thousands of skeletons and other demons rising up from the ground. He pointed to me, all the demons now focusing their attention on me, all weapons ready. I knew there was no way I could take on a full army.

"Damnit," I cursed taking a step back. "Kurama how could you?!" I looked to the army, back to Kurama to see that he was no longer his usual self. No, the beautiful Kitsune that I had come to know and love had been mutated to look like he was part of the undead demonic army himself, no longer did he have a breath taking smile, rather a demented one, his eyes no longer held warmth, but death. His red hair now black, the only glimpse of red being in his highlights. Those emerald green eyes I tended to lose myself in now gold as they had been during the dark tournament. Even his fox tail and ears had formed, but he was defiantly not in his fox demon form. "KURAMA!" The demons ran at me, Kurama smiling at me. 'This isn't my Kurama, I didn't want to believe it, but Yurei was right,' I mentally hissed. 'Why did I let myself be taken over so easily?!' I already knew the answer of course; I allowed this to happened, because I wanted so badly to believe that Kurama was safely back in the human world. I took another step back the army getting far to close for comfort.

"Hiei!" I jerked around; Spiritus seemed to have noticed that something was wrong and had come to help me. This was a very good thing, because I had nearly allowed myself to be chopped down by this undead army until I heard him. "Get down!" He screamed and I dodged to the side so he could carry out an attack.

A blinding light came forth from Spiritus' outstretched hand. The undead army stopped, it seemed that it couldn't move without Kurama's flash having died down I stole a look towards Kurama whose eyes were watering, his arm covering them.

"Hiei we need to leave, now!" Spiritus begged, but I was torn with trying to figure out whether or not that was truly Kurama or an imposter.

"But Kurama," I said turning back to him.

"Forget about him! He can obviously take care of himself!" He growled at me grabbing my arm.

I looked back towards Kurama who was now staring dumbly at us as if the flash of light had stunned him. After a few seconds his eyes narrowed and making no moves to run, Spiritus jerked me up into his arms and ran off. I swore I could see a look of betrayal go through Kurama's eyes, but it was no doubt my imagination. He after all had just tried to kill me.

**(X)**

We arrived back at Koenma's office quickly, Spiritus putting me down before we entered the building. He was still forced to drag me in by my arm however as my legs didn't seem to want to move on their own. We made it into the office, the door open this time, Yusuke and Kuwabara screaming back and forth at each other, but somehow none of this meant anything.

"He's in shock," I heard him say to someone. "Someone altered his mind and body…Yurei I think we have a really big problem…Ice's scent was all over him."

"I'm going to beat you sooner or later Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Yeah right, you've lost nine hands in a row, I win."

"Ice?" I heard Yurei repeat the word and suddenly I came crashing back into reality. They couldn't have meant that Ice, but I'd only heard of one person with that name.

"Who's Ice?" Yusuke asked dropping his cards onto the floor.

"He's one of the reigning lords of the Hemon world," I said getting everyone's attention focused back onto me. "He's the reason we almost lost Spiritus."

"I recognized the army type, I know it was his without a doubt," Spiritus said nodding.

"This isn't going to be easy at all…"

"Anyone who has any objections to dying get out," Yurei said his arm going around Spiritus' waist. I could completely understand where he was coming from. Spiritus had already been kidnapped by Ice before and was no doubt in need of comforting, but telling the others to leave angered me. I knew they had the right to run; that this wasn't their fight unless they wanted it to be, but hearing it said aloud still irked me.

The group talked amongst themselves for a short while. Yurei and Spiritus remained in a corner talking quietly, it looked like Spiritus was crying and I remained in my own corner isolated. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen now. Ice of all people having taken Kurama, and I didn't even realize it! I should have known that scent the first time he made an attempt to come near Kurama, instead I had completely forgot and allowed something like this to happen.

"We've all decided to stay," Yusuke said drawing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him slowly and nodded.

"Thank you…I know I've been…difficult," I offered. I knew there were a lot of other choice words Yusuke would no doubt like to use, but my pride wouldn't allow me to use them.

"Now that, that's been decided," Yurei said standing up. "We'll start tomorrow. I would like to suggest staying at Koenma's mansion, however….Genaki's is closer to the Hemon portal we'll be opening in the morning. It won't be nearly as safe though. Any objections?" He asked looking around.

"Good, let's go," Yurei said motioning o the door.

I stood up glad that Yurei was taking control of everything for the moment. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. 'Come to think of it, I took control when Spiritus had been kidnapped,' I thought following the group out of Koenma's office. 'I guess those who've lost their mates also lose their minds.'

**(TBC)**

Not that much of a difference, but a slight change, which I plan on using to my own advantage. Yes, I'm sure a lot of you can see where that's going and are screaming "To obvious", but y'know what? I need some things to change or the plot I had in mind for the original ending of this story won't work. So yes, it's a bit different, it's also 3 pages longer, so enjoy the added stuff.


	7. Day 6:Prisoner

Okay, not much to say, besides the fact that this is longer and I definitely added some random things, rewrote different things, so on. So please bear with me as I remold the story, thank you.

Warnings: It's shonen ai, get over it.

" " dialog

' ' thoughts

_italics_ is mind speech

**(X) **pov change and or time jump

Day, 6: Prisoner

I sighed looking at the words I'd just written. Everything seemed out of place somehow, but I couldn't really see how. Like some horrible nightmare, but the monster wasn't actually rearing its ugly head up, yet so you could actually see what it is. I reread the words in my mind again and then stopped. Just seeing the scribbled words sprawled out in front of me had caused me to begin crying.

'It's true…none of them really care about me. Not one of them gives a damn if I'm alive or not. All of my friendships meant nothing!' I stood up and sat down back down on the bed leaving my diary on the desk.

"Never will I fall for their stupid games and Hiei….he of all people should know how it is to be used by others! He's worse then all of them," I screamed throwing the pillow closest to me against the wall. I couldn't stand this anymore. To be used in such a way, it was ridicules, Yoko Kurama was only on top and yet, because of his love for Hiei he'd allowed himself to become a doll. 'This just proves how much he really hates me, perhaps even more than I thought.'

I started to laugh again, mostly at how weak and cowardly I was being. So what if Hiei wanted nothing to do with me anymore? I didn't need him did I? I was in this mansion with a man who obviously had some sort of need for me or he wouldn't have brought me to this place…and then decide to lock me in a room.

I was utterly annoyed now that I was being used again, just by someone different; I let out a loud scream and slammed my fist into the wall above my bed.

"They never cared," I seethed the anger crashing into everything around me in waves. "No body cares, why should I? I can't even leave this place now!" My fist collided with the wall again, this time blood trickling down my knuckles as I pulled it back. "Now what do I do?" I felt utterly defeated and insulted and wanted nothing more than to destroy all of them. I wanted to skin Hiei alive and allow one of my plants to consume his sanity until even his soul was no longer able of a capable thought…or that's what I wanted to think.

Closing my eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears that came I realized there was no way around it. I loved Hiei and that was it, I could never bring myself to hurt him.

**(X)**

Hiei frowned looking out the window. 'These morons sleep to long,' I thought angrily. The sun had just risen over the horizon and I had made sure to be awake and ready for it. The only problem was Yurei, Spiritus, and I was the only ones who had managed to wake up. They were downstairs now using the kitchen in order to cook breakfast before we left.

Staring out the window at the familiar scenery, I couldn't help wondering what Kurama was doing right now. If everything was going well, he was sound asleep having no problems what so ever. The feeling in my gut however told me otherwise.

I closed my eyes trying to convince myself that everything was going to be okay. 'We'll get Kurama back and as soon as we do and I've got him back at his house, I'll tell him everything. If only I hadn't been such a coward and had just told him during the party,' I scolded myself. I felt even worse after having heard the night before Jin and Touya going at it. Wasn't my own situation with Kurama the exact same as theirs? If they could manage a relationship, why couldn't we?

I knew sitting here and dwelling on things wasn't going to get me far though. Letting out a breath I got up and headed for the kitchen. Perhaps by talking with Yurei and Spiritus we could at least come up with a decent strategy while we waited to go.

Entering the room silently, I took a seat at the table waiting for one of them to start the conversation.

"Nightmares, Hiei?" Spiritus asked from behind it. It irritated me that I was so out of it, that I couldn't sense someone sneaking up from behind, but what was there for me to do? What I really needed was some sense knocked into my head. There was no way I was going to be able to survive the Hemon world without complete focus.

"Yes, but I don't see how that concerns you," I said coldly. The truth was I didn't care. Spiritus and Yurei were the closest things I had to friends. I had no real problems telling them my problems so I could get their thoughts on things. Right now however, I was so angry with myself I couldn't manage to treat anyone nicely.

"Well, you were screaming out Kurama's name half the night," he whispered to me before bursting into a fit of giggles. My face now completely red, he resumed his position beside Yurei to help with breakfast.

"That is never to be repeated!" I screamed out, already knowing very well that it wouldn't be. Neither of these two had ever betrayed me and given the debt Yurei owed me, I doubt they ever would. Still, the fear of someone else knowing something you want kept secret is good enough to kill for in Makai.

"Of course not Hiei, just think of it as possible blackmail," he said sweetly. My glare went to Yurei, knowing he was the one who'd taught Spiritus to be this conniving. My action was completely lost on him with his back being to me, but I still felt better for having done it. "I was just joking," Spiritus added a moment later.

Having already been well aware of that fact, all I could do was stare at them. I'd helped Yurei retrieve Spiritus years ago, and they had been a couple since. I was sure the same thing would happen to Kurama and me if I could just get him back alive.

'Which we will,' I told myself firmly.

"Is this how you felt when Spiritus was kidnapped?" I asked poking the top of the table. I felt so confused about everything I wanted to talk, even if it was useless banter.

"No, Spiritus and I had already been well into our relationship. He didn't have to worry about whether or not I was coming, just when," Yurei explained. He did something to the food he was cooking in the pan and set it down to look at me. He was frowning, his dark eyes staring deep into my own.

"Yes," Spiritus agreed. "I merely shut down on myself and waited it out." He closed his eyes and smiled. "It was bad, but I knew it wouldn't last."

"And Kurama has no idea we're coming for him, not to mention he isn't to sure who cares right now. It's a very fragile moment for him."

I gave a small nod fear starting to slowly get me once more. I wished even harder that I had told the fox demon everything, at the very least screamed out some words when I had caught him crying on that man's shoulder. If I had just said something, anything, he might have fought back and would still be here.

"Morning people." I blinked looking up seeing Yusuke finally awake and walking into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, let out a small yawn, and fell into the nearest chair. "Man, I barely got any sleep last night. I don't know who it was, but they sure made a lot of noise." His head dropped onto the table, he didn't even seem to care how hard his forehead collided with the wood.

'Jin and Touya no doubt,' I thought somewhat jealously. 'If I'd just told Kurama…that could be us!'

"Anyway." I turned back to Yurei and Spiritus not really wanting to deal with Yusuke. "You don't think Kurama would do anything drastic do you?"

"We don't know Kurama," Spiritus pointed out. "How does he deal with stress?"

Yusuke looked up from the table.

"Like he does with everything else, calm, collected, and possibly glaring."

"Well, as long as he's actually calm and not trying to ignore his emotions, he should be fine," Spiritus said.

"Wouldn't matter," Yusuke, said shaking his head. "There's no way Kurama would ever do anything that would hurt his mother."

Suddenly my eyes widened in fear.

"His mother!" I shouted getting everyone's gaze focused on me. How were we going to explain to his human mother what had happened?! "What will she say if we don't get Kurama back before she returns!?"

The color seemed to drain out of Yusuke's face as this new problem surfaced. We both knew things would not turn out well if Shiori returned and her son wasn't there.

"I never even thought about that," Yusuke scowled. "Even worse, she could have called already. I don't know when the last time was they talked or if the had any kind of calling schedule set up. She may already be worried."

With the realization that this may be a lot worse than I thought, I wished we had just left the night before despite Koenma's protests. If we'd just gone right away, we might already have had Kurama back by now.

"This isn't going to be easy," Yurei said. "We'll have to work fast."

"We have seventy two days," Yusuke said staring at the ceiling. "Let's not take that long."

I nodded in agreement. There was no way I could possible allow Kurama to be missing for the entire summer. I had too many plans for us that couldn't' be done while he was in school and busy studying all the time. 'Kurama, can you ever forgive me for being such a fool?' I wondered closing my eyes tightly. 'Please?'

**(X)**

Breakfast was done, but Hiei and Yusuke were in no right minds to go about collecting everyone to come eat, so I had personally volunteered myself to get everyone else. The first group was easy, most of us had slept in the main room of Genkai's house on futons, but the last two, Jin and Touya, had asked for a private room. That's where I was headed now, because it wouldn't do to have anyone weak upon entering the Hemon world.

I found the room they had stayed in, at least the door was still on the hinges. After all the noise they'd been making the night before I wasn't really sure if even the part of the house they were in had survived. Guess it had. I knocked the door gently just in case the damage was worse than it looked.

"Who is it?" Came the reply from inside. Honestly, I was just happy that they were awake. Hiei was getting pretty wound up, not that I blamed him.

"It's me, Spiritus. I just came to tell you that--" The door flew open and Jin pulled me in, the door slamming shut behind me. I heard a click telling me I was locked in, but honestly all I could wonder was what in the world was going on. Jin approached me with an evil grin on his face and shoved me onto the bed.

"Gots a question for yeh," the wind demon explained. "Yeh gonna answer it?"

"…That depends on what you're asking me," I said somewhat uneasily. When Touya came in from the back door, he just looked at Jin and shook his head saying nothing. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any help from the ice demon, not that I had expected it from him.

"Look, I ain't tryin teh get in yer business or nothin of the sort, but yer different from what I'm used to," he said and he began to pace. It seemed to really bother him what he was saying, but that was okay, I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going and I didn't like it any more than he did.

"Okay…."

"I have nothin against anyone, but yer not a demon are you?" He asked point blank. "I mean yer just too weird, even for a demon. Yer energy source is off, just odd." This seemed to really bug him that I didn't have the same energy source as him.

"Does it really matter if I'm not a demon?" I asked tilting my head slightly. Humans couldn't tell what I was, I had no issues in their world, but demons were another matter. My race was mostly feared rather than accepted and it was well known that some demons feared my race enough to gather in large numbers and kill my own if they got the chance.

"Well no, not really," Jin said fidgeting. "I just want teh know what yer about."

"I really don't think it's any of your business," I replied with a dangerously sweet smile. "On the other hand, I do owe you after hearing your own personal life last night, granted, I didn't want to."

Jin's face turned a dark scarlet and Touya hit me in the arm.

"That's our own business," the ice demon said before going back packing their bags. It seems in the midst of their 'fun' they had managed to unpack everything they had brought with and through it all over the room.

"It doesn't matter," Jin said after he'd regained his composure. "I just wanted tah know if ye were a Hemon."

The fact that he'd gotten it dead on so easily surprised me, but I couldn't let that show. I'd have been murdered years ago if I let just anyone know about my race.

"What makes you think I'm a Hemon?" I asked somewhat defensively. "Just because my blood pumps different than yours, I'm just a different species of demon," I scowled. That was actually the truth. All Hemon's were, were a sub category species of demons, usually from the elemental wielder branch.

"Cause of teh way ye act. Yeh just don't seem like anything else!" He said looking away. "It doesn't matter, it's just bugging me and…I figured that's why Hiei brought ye."

"Obliviously, I said," my smile turning into a grin. In the end, I'd probably end up telling these two what my race was, but for now, it would be safer if they didn't know. A Hemon helping demons in the Hemon world was not exactly looked well upon on and could cause a lot of problems for both them and myself. "I think you're just over thinking this," I said pleasantly before standing up. "Just because you don't know how my energy or blood pumps, doesn't mean I'm the most hated race to ever step foot into Makai."

"Well no, it doesn't," Jin admitted sheepishly. "And I know it ain't." Looking disappointed, he walked away from me.

"Listen. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough and if not, I'll be sure to tell you after we bring Kurama back home."

"In other words, we have to gain your trust," Touya translated for Jin.

"Basically," I grinned. I didn't want to seem distrustful or secretive, but I didn't need a fight to break out before we even made it to the Hemon world.

A knock on the door caused all three of us to look at it.

"Is everything alright in there?" Came Yurei's voice from the other side.

"Fine, we're coming," I called out. If I was going to grain their own trust as well, I was going to have to sacrifice things myself. I didn't need Yurei to come barging in and threatening people as he usually did, even if I did enjoy having my knight do such things. "Let's go eat. We made bean paste stuffed pancakes." I stood up unlocking the door. We walked out o the room, Yurei grabbing my arm to keep me back as the other two walked out of sight.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"No, my knight saved me before anything could happen," I said cheerfully. I highly doubted I actually needed saving from Jin and Touya. They both seemed t fine with my reasoning in keeping my species to myself and when Jin had said the word "Hemon" it hadn't been in disgust. Even so, why not allow Yurei to play his role as my protector as he was so desperate to do so every chance he got. "So thank you." I leaned foreword giving Yurei a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go save Hiei from those two."

"Right." He took my and, the two of us walking to the kitchen.

**(X)**

"Alright, my letter is finished," I said sealing the envelope and marking it with my seal. "My part of the deal is done, go, deliver this and tell them if their side isn't met soon, that I'll be forced to release Kurama."

"Yes sir," the servant said bowing deeply. He snatched the letter off the table and scurried out of the room as quickly as he could.

"What am I going to do with this?" I wondered staring at the screen the fox demon was inside. He had finally fallen asleep after he'd managed to destroy half the room. It was a good thing that I'd drugged him before leaving him alone, or there was a good chance the room would not have been able to hold him and he'd have gotten out. "I suppose if things don't work, I'll just have to sell him to the highest bitter." The thought of being able to hand Yoko Kurama off to a bidder made my spirit soar. The amount of money I could get for him from a fan or an enemy out for revenge would no doubt be enough to build a small kingdom.

Laughing gleefully at the idea I switched off the other cameras, my focus on Kurama. I'd have to make sure that nothing came to permanently harm or destroy the fox demon's beauty. Damage to the good often lowers the price.

**(TBC)**

Okay, the newest chapter rewrite is finally done. This took forever I know I'm sorry. So enjoy and yeah…


	8. Day 6: A comforting talk aka Things aren

Okay a few things before we get started. First off I'm sorry everyone I've been doing a really bad job about saying thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. I've just been trying to update asap and I'm being horrible without saying thanks and stuff cause if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be writing this. So for all of you people who have read and reviewed or just read it. THANKS!!!!!!! SO ENJOY THE STORY OR Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya kill you! J/k. lol  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Ch,6-2: A comforting talk/ things aren't always what they seem  
  
:Well I won't help anything if I just stand out here.: I smiled and opened Hiei's door. Hiei looked up at me, but thankfully didn't throw anything at me. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the end of the bed. "Hiei. I want you to get up now and go eat." I heard Hiei let out a small sob.

"But…he'll be better off without me." I sighed.

"Hiei. I could not se Kurama safer with anyone else. You know he's happy when he's around you. Did you ever think maybe, just maybe Kurama, likes you to?"

"Hiei. I could not see Kurama safer with anyone else. You know he's happy when he's around you. Did you ever think maybe, just maybe Kurama likes you to?" :Like me? How could Kurama ever like me..?: I shook my head. 

"How could Kurama ever like me?" I saw Spiritus frown go to a smile.

"Hiei. what about that time at the park?" My eyes widened.

"H, How do you know about that?!" Spiritus shrugged. "Look. Just do you remember it?"  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
I walked into the far backside of the park where I had sensed Kurama's energy. I found him sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The tree was in full bloom. In Kurama's hand was that book he's always writing in. He was writing in it right now to. I walked over to him and sat down. Startled he looked up at me. I saw him smile. "Hello Hiei. What are you doing here?" I shrugged.

Nothing to do." Kurama's smile widen and he put the book down.

"Well. Sense we are here would you like some ice cream?" I shook my head.

"No." :I wonder what he would say if I told him I want him.:

"Hiei. What are you smiling at?" Kurama's voice held a hint of laughter in it.

"Hn." Kurama started laughing.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just hug it out of you." Before I could move Kurama pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go. "Now. Tell me what it is Hiei or I won't let go. I didn't struggle to hard or for a long time. After about 5 minutes I wasn't struggling at all. In fact I learned I had fallen asleep.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
I woke up slowly my head pounding. "Where am I...?" Slowly things started to focus and I saw I was in my room. :Then. It was all a dream. Nightmare really.: I stood up and walked into my bathroom. My hair was red not black. My eyes green not gold. No fox ears or tail to speak of. No evil thoughts in my head. No one about wanting to attack Hiei.: "Hiei.." I walked back into my room and picked up the phone. :I Need someone to talk to.: I dialed up Jin's number and waited. No answer. I dialed up Touya's :Who I should of called first before Jin. I'm more comfortable around him.: No answer. "Well. I guess Yusuke would be fine." I dialed up Yusuke's number and waited. No one there but I did get the answering machine, which was quite funny. Yusuke was the one giving the message. "Hi this place belongs to Yusuke and Austro (I'll fix if it I spelt that wrong. Lol) Urameshi. Neither of us are home right now or we may be to lazy to pick up the phone. Leave a message after the beep along with your phone number. Thanks." I started to leave my message when I heard a beep and someone, the operator started talking. "If you are Kuwabara please press 0 now. If you are Koenma please press 6 now. If you are Botan please press 5 now. If you are Keiko please press 1 now. If you are Hiei please press 3 now. If you are Kurama please press two now. If yo-" I dialed 2. "Thank you Kurama. Your message will play shortly." :What is this thing? I need one.: I waited for my message to start playing. Yusuke's voice started up on the machine. "KURAMA!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU FOX BOY!? If you're really Kurama call me at 95-3201-6389 (WARNING! WARNING NOT REAL PHONE NUMBER! Lol) I copied the phone number and slowly dialed it. :Wonder how old that is.?: A few rings later Yusuke answered his phone.

"Hello this is the great way better then Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi! How may I help you?" I smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "umm…Yusuke?"  
  
"Umm…Yusuke?" The voice caused me to jump.

"KURAMA!?" I heard him move on something then he answered.

"Yusuke. What's wrong?" I heard some more movement and Kurama sigh.

"What's wrong!? KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A few more noises.

"I'm at my house. Where else would I be?" I sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami. Kurama stay there. Don't move. And don't let anybody in unless they say are secret word okay?" Kurama hesitated and then finally said. "Okay." Kurama hung up the phone. I stood up. "Everyone. We're going to Kurama's house. We're going right now." Spiritus, Hiei, and Genkai walked in behind me. Spiritus looked up at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Because that was Kurama." I said pointing to my cell phone. "We're all going because we'll be safer that way, but also because Kurama sounded close to tears. So come on." I waited for the others to get ready quickly. 15 minutes later we were all walking towards Kurama's house. I was about to knock when Jin and Touya just walked in. Kurama greeted them smiling. :So much for the secret word.:

"So." Kurama said sitting down on his couch. "You brought everyone Yusuke." I nodded.

"Yep. You sounded sad so I just brought everyone to cheer you up." I watched Hiei walk over to the couch Kurama was sitting on and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder. I saw Kurama flinch.

"Kurama. We'll do anything we can to help." :WHOA! Hiei's actually trying to comfort Kurama!:  
  
I put my hand on Kurama's shoulder. He flinched causing me to curse myself for putting my hand on him. :What right do I to put my hand on his shoulder. Or even comfort him for that matter?: "Kurama, We'll do anything we can to help." These stupid ningens say it so much and make him relax a bit so why it didn't work for me I don't know. But it didn't because I felt Kurama moving a bit under my hand. I quickly moved my hand off and put it to my side. Walking past Kurama and whispering so only he could hear I said "I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't mean to hurt you." I ran up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. I didn't mean to hurt you." :Hiei had said that to me. But why? And then he ran up stairs. No I. I have to tell him, something says just tell him.: I ran upstairs after Hiei not saying anything to everyone else. They didn't matter only Hiei did. I threw my door open and slammed it shut after me. I grabbed Hiei's arm just as he was about to jump out my window into his normal tree. Hiei quickly turned around and looked at me. He lowered his head and said so quietly I'm not even sure if he really said it. "I said I was sorry Kurama. Go ahead and kill me now. I don't deserve to live.." :For touching my shoulder he wants me to kill him?: I pulled Hiei into a hug and sat down onto my bed still holding him closely.

"Hiei. I could never kill you." It was then that Hiei started crying. He put his face on my neck and just cried. I held him. :This is wonderful but at the same time awful. I hate to see him crying. But he's letting me comfort him!: I slowly started rubbing Hiei's back. Hiei looked up at me tear's turning into stone still falling from his beautiful blood red eyes.

"Kurama. I don't care if you hate me anymore. I have to say this before someone else comes. Before something else happens." I ran my hand threw his hair playfully.

"What do you want to tell me Hiei?" Hiei blushed a bit and blurted out.

"Kurama I really really like you…maybe even love you." :He..HE WHAT!? YES!: I hugged Hiei closer.

"Really?! Your not joking!?" Hiei sighed smelling my hair.

"How could I be.?" I pulled him back a bit so I was looking at him.

"Hiei. I love you to." I watch Hiei's eyes widen in surprise. He started to smile and the tears stopped. :Good.:

"Kurama…I.." He turned his head away from me. "Can you ever forgive me?" I made him look me in the eyes by grabbing his chin with my hand.

"For what?" Two more tears rolled down, one on each cheek.

"For being such a fool Kurama. And for letting that man take you." I kissed Hiei on the lips.

"Of course I forgive you Hiei. but. What guy?" Hiei looked up at me surprised.

"The man that took you well we were camping." I frowned.

"Hiei, I don't remember an---" Yusuke kicked the door open and pulled Hiei out of my arms.

"Yusuke! What's the meaning of this?!" Hiei tried to pull away from Yusuke.

"Hiei. that's not the real Kurama.!" Hiei looked from me back to yusuke.

"What are you talking about baka! Of course it is!" I stood up.

"Yusuke. I am the real Kurama. How could I not be?" :what's going on. I am the real Kurama...right?" Yusuke kept his grip on Hiei.

"Hiei you told us Kurama, was normal but, when you got next to him he transformed right?" Hiei nodded slowly. :transformed...but, that was just in my nightmare.:

"Yusuke what are you talking about?!" I wanted Yusuke to tell me it was just a mean joke. Or maybe we both had to same dream. My wish wasn't answered.

"You stay out of this. Whoever you are! Kuwabara and I can both sense you! You're not the real Kurama!" And then there was a weird feeling in my hand. I turned to look at my hand and saw to my horror it was starting to melt. Like some sort of plastic left out in the sun to long. The rest of my body started melting as well. :What's what's going on!?: slowly my whole body started to melt away. The only thing I could do was hear. And the only sound I heard was Hiei's laughter.  
  
I sat up fast sweat soaking me. :Another nightmare!?: I looked around I was in the same room I had been when I went to sleep last. "That means...I…no." I stood up slowly needing to hit something. I chose the wall. "NO!" I punched it so hard my fist went threw it. I pulled my hand back and stared at it dumbly watching the blood trickling out of it. "NO DAMNIT!" Paying my hand no heed I punched the wall once again putting a new hole in it. Slowly I fell to my bottom crying. :That dream had been so perfect except for when I started to melt. Until that part...it was wonderful.: "If only I had a knife." I sat there for hours just crying. By the time I was done I could barely talk. "This isn't fair! I...Hiei I love you! Can't you see that!? Can't you!?" I still sat there and cried until I ran out of breath causing me to pass out.  
  
The man who had taken Kurama sat down in a chair. Sighing I turned to my servant. "What brings you here Breaker?" Breaker a small imp like goblin with wings walked over to the man.

"Sir Ice. The boy you brought here. Kurama. He has been crying all day sir." Ice looked at Breaker carefully.

"Really?" Breaker nodded.

"Yes. He's even been crying out for someone in his dreams M'lord." Yawning slightly I asked.

"Well who is it he wants?" Breaker stopped nodding.

"He wants someone by the name of Hiei." :So. He wants that boy that had ran after us does he?: "M'lord?" I turned my thoughts back to breaker.

"What?" Breaker took a step back.

"Would, would you like me to go find this boy M'lord?" I shook my head.

"No. Kurama will see in time as my plant takes him over. He won't have any control or emotions that have to do with love. The only thing he'll love is killing.

* * *

OOOOOOO!!!!!! LORD ICE IS EVIL!!!!!! Lol did you understand what happened with the names? Breaker and Ice? Ice breaker? Lol that ring a bell anyone? I'm trying to decide if I should name ice's other servant mint. Lol cause I was looking at a can of Ice Breakers mints. (Winter green!) I love those things. Anyway sorry to the delay people. With the end of school and everything. Well you all know how that is!!! Please review! And have a nice day! Would it be to much to ask you not to kill me? Lol please don't? 


	9. Day:7Things just get weirder and weirder

Okay you know the drill! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Ummm...yeah. lol the last chapter was sort of confusing but…umm.ha ha!? Okay shutting up now. Here's what you're really here for! Oh and thanks for all the reviews people.  
  
Disclaimer: ME DO NOT OWN!? YOU HEAR ME!? GOOD!

* * *

Day 7: Things just get weirder and weirder.  
  
I sat up slowly my eyes were blurred but, someone was calling out to me. "Hiei. Wake up something's wrong." It took my a few minutes but, I realized it was Spiritus. I sat up and shook my head a bit.

"What's going on?" Spiritus sighed in relief. "Thank Kami. Hiei, everyone has passed out. I couldn't get anyone to wake up, but you." I sat there taking in the information.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Yes. In fact we were all knocked out for one whole day! It's Thursday!" I jumped to my feet.

"WHAT?!" Spiritus nodded slowly.

"Yes. Come on we have to help them!" I nodded and ran downstairs where Shadow, yusuke, Botan, koenma, and kuwabara laid on the ground. :one whole day we slept. And not one of us noticed it but, Spiritus.: I walked over to Yusuke and kicked him. Slowly yusuke got to his feet.

"Ahhh…what the heck happened?" I snorted.

"We ended up falling asleep or something." Yusuke's eyes widen like mine had.

"WHAT?! ONE WHOLE DAY?!" I nodded slowly. Yusuke punched kuwabara in the head. "WAKE UP MORON! YOU LET ME SLEEP ONE WHOLE DAY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP!" Kuwabara frowned.

"Hey…I feel asleep to."

"Bakas. We all feel asleep." Sighing I walked over to a chair and sat down. "We are leaving now. I don't care what anyone says." Yusuke nodded and woke up koenma and the others. Soon they were all following koenma who was leading them somewhere down a forest path.

"Now. If I'm right the portal to the Hemon world should be right over here." I snorted at Koenma.

"You better hope it is." Koenma sighed.

"You know Hiei I haven't heard you thank me once. And if you don't stop being mean so to me. I don't have to show you where the portal is." :wrong answer.: And everyone else knew it to when I pulled my katana out and put it to Koenma's throat.

"You dare disobey me prince? I will slit your throat I really do not care what king enma thinks. I will kill you without a second thought." Seeing koenma nodding slowly I smiled and put my sword away. "Now march!" He nodded and started walking even faster then he had been.  
  
I watched my servant walk in slowly. "M'lord. Kurama is still crying for the boy." I sighed and nodded.

"I will take care of this." Breaker quickly ran away as I stood up and walked away from him down to the East Wing. There I kept all of my most precious prisoners. I stopped in front of the door and waited. Not hearing anything I let my spirit leave my body. My body already knowing the drill didn't fall to the ground like most people's bodies would of. I flew into the room and entered Kurama's mind. Kurama was dreaming again about the same boy.

"Hiei please don't leave me! I beg you! I'll...I'll do anything! I promise!" I watched shaking my head in pity for the boy with red hair as Hiei ran away from him. :well there's only one thing left to do.: Bringing my spirit back into my body I transformed into the boy Kurama, called Hiei. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?!" Kurama sounded scared which he probably was having no living contact with anything for the last 3 and half days. I quickly changed my voice to match my new body.

"It's me, Kurama. Are you okay?" I heard some noises it sounded as if maybe the boy fell off the bed.

"HIEI?!!" I heard him run to the door and pound on it. "Hiei get me out of here!" I put the key into the lock and slowly opened it. I closed the door behind me.

"Why?" Kurama stood there shocked. I smiled. "Kurama, why would you want to leave?"  
Kurama ran over to me and hugged me. :He is lucky I care about him.:

"Hiei please I have to tell you something before we are separated again." I put a finger to Kurama's lips. He went quiet instantly.

"Kurama. Don't worry about it. It's not important anymore. I already know what you're going to tell me." Kurama's eyes widen in fear.

"You...you do!?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes. And I have to say I'm going to have to think about this one." Kurama nodded slowly.

"So. It's not a yes, but it's not a no. Right?" I nodded.

"Exactly. I'm just not sure yet." I smiled seeing Kurama sit back down on the bed more calmly this time.

"Why do you want me to stay Hiei?" I shrugged.

"Because, This place is better protected then both the human or demon world." He looked up at me with much sadness in his eyes.

"What about my mother?" I smirked.

"You'll only be here during the summer. After the summer you can go back to the human world." His frown turned into a big smile.

"REALLY?!" I nodded.

"Yes." Smiling I walked next to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Now-" He cut me off.

"Hiei. I've been having a lot of nightmares with you in them." I looked up at him.

"You have?" He nodded slowly. "Yes. And I have to say this. If we do get together. Promise me you'll never leave me. You'll never betray me and leave me for death in my own back yard." I nodded.

"I could never do that to you Kurama. Even if we do not become lovers we are still friends." He smiled even more brightly at this. "Now Kurama. You're safe here I want you to remember that. There is no safer place anywhere then this castle here." Kurama nodded slowly.

"I guess that means...you really do care about me. Even if it's not the way I want. But in the end we are really good friends." I nodded again smiling.

"Kurama maybe I do want to be more then friends. But to start things off I'm going to make sure you're safe as can be. Just relax and have fun. Soon you'll be able to move around the castle freely." He nodded.

"But, Hiei. What are you protecting me from?" I frowned.

"I...can't tell you. Not yet." Kurama put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's all right Hiei. You'll tell me in time. You tell me everything in time." I stood up sighing.

"Kurama. I'm going to go get you something to eat. I want you to eat it okay?" He nodded.

"Yes…I am sort of hungry." I smirked again.

"You haven't eaten in 3 and a half days Kurama. I should think you are." Kurama smiled and nodded.

"I'll wait." I walked towards the door and nodded before closing it completely.

"Oh and Kurama. Make sure you don't stress yourself and ruin that pretty face of yours." Kurama blushed as I closed the door and locked it behind me. :That was to easy. I could tell him to destroy the human world and as long as he thought I loved him he'd probably do it.: I walked down half of the hall way to where breaker was waiting.

"Get me some food for Kurama. Now." Nodding quickly he ran down the hall. :but, maybe I shouldn't. The boy could prove useful…in "other" ways.: (Yes hentai's keep on thinking what you're thinking.) Breaker came running back a cup of tea in one hand some food in the other.

"Here you are M'lord." I nodded taking the food.

"Good. Now wait for farther instructions." Breaker nodded sitting down in the hall. I smiled and walked down the hallway to the door that was holding my prize in. :and it could so easily be my prize to. But, I do not want him because he thinks I'm Hiei. No I want him on his own free will.: I opened the door and walked in handing him the cup of tea and putting the food down next to him. "If you want anything else Kurama. Let me know." He smiled taking the tea and nodded.

"Thank you Hiei. I never knew you cared about me so much." I smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Perhaps while we're here you will learn of them." He nodded once again and sighed.

"You know Hiei,...there is one thing I'd like…or at least have access to. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He smiled.

"A garden of course." I nodded.

"Of course. There is a garden not to far away from your room. You'll be able to enter there by tonight." That wonderful face lit up even more.

"Really?!" I nodded again and he hugged me.

"Thank you Hiei. you know I really do love you." I blushed a bit and put him back at arms length.

"Remember I'm still thinking about it Kurama." His whole face went red and he nodded.

"O, of course. Heheh I'm sorry, I forgot." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright." He looked up at me.

"That's good."

"Okay. Hiei, everyone, this is where the portal should be." I watched koenma nod and looked to where he was pointing. "In there I have really no power. So don't go thinking I can just tell anyone anything you want because I can't. they'll beat me up." I smirked. :So even koenma has his limits of power. I wonder if his father has these same limits.: Koenma walked through the portal as did everyone else. I went last to make sure they all went in. The moment I walked through the portal I couldn't believe me eyes. Everything looked so perfect. Tall beautiful flowered trees and the ground to was covered in flowers. It was like one big garden. Even the guard at the portal didn't seem out of place with his short platinum colored hair. The guard walked over to Koenma and I could tell that he was forcing a smile. 

"Lord Koenma. What a surprise. May I ask what you are doing here?" I heard Koenma make a small squeaking noise.

"Umm I'm looking for someone. Don't worry I'm not staying. In fact we're all leaving as soon as we find this person. You know that way no one gets hurt." The guard's force smile turned into a real one.

"Is that all? Well then by all means sir take a look around. If you need any help at all let me know I'll help as much as I can." Koenma smiled.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." The guard nodded and walked away from Koenma to let us all pass. Soon enough we were looking everywhere for Kurama. I couldn't even feel his energy. It seemed like he wasn't even here but some small thread of hope lingered, something that was not around in the human or demon world but, was here, so he had to be here.  
  
About 4 hours later yusuke walked over to me and like he did to everyone put his hand on my shoulder. "Hiei, look. It's late. Maybe we should give up for the night okay?" I looked up at him and he visibly flinched seeing a few tears run down my cheeks.

"What...what if Kurama doesn't want to be found?" Yusuke sat down next to me.

"Hiei what the heck gave you that idea?" I lowered my head.

"He was running away from you and the other two idiots. But, he didn't have to go with that guy. What if he went on his own free will?" Yusuke slapped me. I looked up at him wide eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Hiei! Kurama, would never just go and disappear on us like that!" I stood up and hit snorted.

"You don't know the Yoko Kurama! He's different then the normal one! None of us know what he thinks like!" Yusuke frowned.

"But I do know that both Yoko and human Kurama stay around to make sure their mother is safe. He wouldn't of left on his own free will. He never will. Not until his mother dies of old age." I stood up sighing.

"You're right. But maybe...he doesn't want to be bothered during the summer. Maybe he wants us to leave him alone." Yusuke sighed.

"So what. You're giving up?" I turned around to face Yusuke.

"I'll tell you what Urameshi. I'm going to get a hold of some people who may be able to help. We're going to take a break from looking and see what happens. I need some time to think." With that I ran off to stupid to even realize that yusuke was right. I was giving up. But not because I was lazy or because I wanted to. I did it because I thought maybe. Kurama really didn't want to be near us.

* * *

I'm so sorry!!!!!! REALLY I AM! I Didn't mean for this one to be so short but the next one won't be! Or I hope so anyway. No I'm not dead I'm just looking for a job. Lol that's why it took me so long to up date this story. But ya.umm I'll be updating hopefully really soon for day 8. I got a good idea for this one. ::grins evilly:: but I'm not telling what it is. Well please review 


	10. Day:9ND You'll see what it means

Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. Now Okay I'm going to start this before anyone sends me any threatening e-mails.  
  
Hiei: it's to late for that.  
  
Kage Kitsune: What'd you mean it's to late?!  
  
Kurama: I sent you one this morning.  
  
Kage Kitsune: ::sweat drop:: BUT WHY!?  
  
Hiei: Because…of the way the story is and lying to Kurama and me and  
  
Kage Kitsune: ::puts hand over Hiei's mouth:: Heheheh yeah. ; Lets just start the story...yeah!

* * *

Day 9: News Disasters  
  
Yusuke jumped onto his couch a cookie in his mouth some more cookies in his hand and a glass of milk in the other. (A.N. YUSUKE DRINKING MILK!? Whoa what was I thinking!?) I put the milk on the inn table next to the couch and turned on the TV. The moment I did the cookie fell out of my mouth seeing and hearing what was going on. The news reporter said:  
  
"And if you can see this footage this is live in downtown Tokyo where some wild teenager glued some weird ears on his head and a tail onto his behind. He has lots of followers as you can see that are said to he highly dangerous. We urge everyone to stay inside and go into hiding. Police will be looking into this and the army has already been called to go against this teenager's small army who seemed to have dressed up in Halloween costumes. The footage showed Kurama the way Hiei had explained to them. Black hair with blood red strips in it. His fox ears and tail and he was paler. I couldn't see his face. I wanted someone to tell me this was all either a dream or a joke. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Kuwabara's number.  
  
(Kuwabara's place.)  
  
I woke up hearing the phone ring. I picked it up without opening my eyes and brought the phone to my ear. "This is the great Kuwabara speaking how can I help you?" I then heard Urameshi's loud voice screaming at me over the phone.

"KUWABARA! TURN ON THE TV NOW!" I fell out of my bed and slowly got to my feet. "OKAY!" I turned it on and went into a trance.  
  
"And it is said the boy has killed more then 50 innocent people within the last 2 hours. At this rate Tokyo will be completely lifeless of human life in the next week if no one gets this under control."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yusuke's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"That's not Kurama...right?" I was silent for a moment.

"That...THAT'S KURAMA! His energy is a little bit different but that's definitely him!" I heard Yusuke sigh.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Well it's the truth."

"Okay kuwabara. Aren't you near down town?" My eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no way Urameshi! No way am I going to find out if that's Kurama or not!" Yusuke started laughing.

"What are you afraid?"

"No! And what about you!? Why can't you go?!" Yusuke was still laughing as he answered.

"I was going to meet you there moron! You just didn't let me explain." Blushing a bit at my own stupidity I said.

"Fine. Meet me at my house."

"Sure thing. Oh and might want to eat before we go. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile."

"Yeah, alright." I heard the click telling me yusuke hung up the phone and did the same as well. "Who'd of thought Kurama would attack all the humans. He said he loved them." I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Damnit of all the times we need Hiei and we have no idea where he is!" I kicked the couch and stood up. I finished up the cookies and milk. (A.N. I'm still laughing at this. I have no idea why..;) I walked out of the house and started heading towards Kuwabara's making sure I hide my energy. "I can't believe what is going on. It was just one week ago I through that stupid party. That was fun though…Heheheh" I stopped seeing Kayko and froze. "No not now." With nothing else to do I jumped into the bushes and hid until she walked pass me. :I want to keep her safe…,but she'll only get in the way if I tell her what me and kuwabara are doing.: As soon as she was out of sight I took out my communication mirror. "Hey Botan?" Her face appeared on the screen.

"Yes Yusuke?" I smiled.

"Do me a favor. Me and kuwabara are going to go check some things out. Come get Kayko and protect her no matter what." Botan looked really surprised at this and I shut the mirror before she could yell at me. "Well that's taken care of. Now to find out what's going on with Kurama." It was noon by the time I reached Kuwabara's house. I knocked on the door and he opened it. I walked in. "So is it getting worse?" Kuwabara frowned.

"You tell me." He pointed to the TV and I winced.  
  
"It seems the boys have explosives and have blown up city hall. Thank Kami no one was in the building. They city of Tokyo has been officially shut down. The only thing open is well the news Station to keep everyone up dated. There's no telling how long this will go on and no demands have been asked by the boys. We still do not know why they are doing this. It's all still being looked into. I didn't want to hear the rest.

"So you really think Kurama went evil Urameshi?" I shook my head.

"No actually I think he's being controlled like Hiei said. But only time can tell I guess." Kuwabara shrugged.

"Yeah guess so."

"Well then." I stretched out sighing. "Let's get going." Kuwabara nodded and we walked out of his house heading towards city hall.

"So. What are we going to do after we find Kurama?" My turn to shrug.

"Take him to Koenma's I guess. Then after that we find Hiei, Spiritus, and shadow and they make that antidote." Kuwabara nodded.

"Oh. Well how do we get Kurama to Koenma's? It isn't going to be real easy Urameshi." I nodded again.

"I know. But if we push the right buttons he'll come. We'll get him to go with us. We're playing with a loaded deck." I tired as hard as I could not to fall over laughing at the look on Kuwabara's face.

"So. Ummm...what do you mean we are playing with a loaded deck?" I smiled.

"You'll see." Kuwabara stomped his foot.

"I hate it when you say that!"

We made it to city hall sooner then I thought we would. But it wasn't soon enough. Kuwabara had complained the whole time and really I was ready to take beatings from Kurama anytime right now over Kuwabara's complaining. I looked around and saw Kurama or the thing that was supposed to be Kurama at the edge of the street. I walked over to him kuwabara was screaming his head off after me. "What are you doing!? You can't just walk up to him without a plan!" I turned around and hit him in the head. 

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I HAVE ONE!" He fell to the ground and I kept on walking towards Kurama. Before I was even real close Kurama turned around to face me.

"Yusuke." I winced hearing my name. His voice was to deep to hard like shadow's. A mix of shadow's and his own. He sounded really dangerous. (A.N. really he sounds just like he does in his fox form. Of course Yusuke's never heard Kurama in his fox form because this is before the dark tournament.) I forced a smile.

"Hey Kurama. Ready to come with me?" Kurama smirked evilly which is something I've never seen him do.

"I don't think so. I'd prefer to stay here." I nodded.

"Oh well that's to bad." :If he's a fox demon then he should be curious right? He'll want to know what I'm talking about…I hope.:  
  
"Why?" :bingo. And who said Kurama was smart?: I shrugged.

"Well someone has kidnapped Shiori and Hiei. They left us a note saying if you don't come with us they both die." Kurama's eyes widen.

"Wh, what?!" I shrugged again.

"But hey you want to stay here so I'll just be on my way. You know." I started to turn around when I saw a tear fall down Kurama's eye. His black hair went back to it's normal red and his eyes were green again. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Please no.." I smiled.

"Welcome back Kurama." I punched him in the stomach and caught him before he hit the ground. By this time kuwabara was running over to me.

"What'd you do Urameshi!?" I shrugged.

"I more or less told him the truth. To bad it's not happening yet though." I put Kurama on my shoulder and started dragging him towards Kuwabara's. I pulled my CM out (Communication mirror) and called Botan. "Hey Botan. Kuwabara and I need a ride to Koenma's we got Kurama back though." I moved the mirror over to show Botan Kurama's knocked out body. Botan started to freak out.

"WOW! WELL DONE BOYS! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW PROUD I AM! BRING HIM TO KUWABARA'S HOUSE AND WE'LL FIX HIM RIGHT UP!" I nodded. "Sure thing." I put the mirror back into my pocket and sighed. :Let's just hope we can save him.:

I watched as they put Kurama into some sort of tank. The tank filled up with some liquid. "So. You had to put it into a liquid form. Why?" I turned to Spiritus who smiled at me. 

"It will work faster that way Hiei. Don't you want your fox back real soon?" I growled.

"He's not my fox!" Spiritus laughed.

"Oh come on Hiei. He loves you and you know it. Did Yusuke, tell you how he got Kurama back in the first place?" I shook my head slowly.

"No.." Spiritus's smile widened.

"Well I'll tell you myself then." I sat down in a chair next to Spiritus.

"Explain." He nodded.

"Yusuke told Kurama that you and his mother were going to be killed unless he came with Yusuke to get you back. It seems after that Kurama got control of his self and went back to normal. Yusuke knocked him out and brought him here." I frowned.

"You know just as much as I do he didn't go back to normal because of me, but because of his mother." Spiritus poked me in the arm.

"Hiei, get used to it. Kurama, likes you. You like him. So what's the problem here? You should be happy!" I lowered my head still frowning.

"I don't think Kurama, likes me. He sees us as friends nothing more." Spiritus sighed standing up.

"Well then Hiei. Tell him when he wakes up how you feel. I have a feeling you wanted to stay all night with Kurama anyway. I'd stay with you, but I'm sure you want to be alone with him after he wakes up. And besides." Spiritus grinned evilly. "I promised shadow I'd be home early." With that Spiritus walked out of the lab leaving me alone with Kurama. I waited and waited. I wanted to be the first thing Kurama saw when he woke up and I also wanted to be the first one to see him wake up. :I Want Kurama to be mine so badly. I can only pray that Spiritus is right. If him and shadow can be together, and Jin with Touya. Then wouldn't it be possible for Kurama and I?: at some point after 12 am I fell asleep waiting and praying.

* * *

Okay you're probably thinking. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS LASTED 78 CHAPTERS OR SO! Well actually this isn't even near the last chapter. Lol so don't worry. Nope this is only day 9 and you'll see what happens in the next chapter. No getting mad! Please review and have a nice day. 


	11. Day:10Another kidnapping and a betrayal?

* * *

Well I'm not dead. I promise you that! Believe it or not I'm still alive! Yeah for me! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!!!!! Please enjoy!   
  
Kurama: I don't see what's so great about that.  
  
Kage Kitsune: What?! Hey I'll make you go against your will with Ice!  
  
Kurama: I'M SORRY!  
  
Kage Kitsune: that's what I thought.   
  
Hiei: Yeah well I'll kill you if you dare hurt my fox.  
  
Kage Kitsune: hey! what'd I ever do to you Hiei?  
  
Hiei: You had Kurama get kidnapped by ice.  
  
Kage Kitsune: ::sweat drops:: Well fine! I don't need you! I got Spiritus anyway. ::hugs Spiritus::  
  
Spiritus: Ummm Kage I wouldn't.  
  
Kage Kitsune: Aww why not?  
  
Shadow: MY SPIRITUS!  
  
Kage Kitsune: ; Of course. Don't hurt me! ::Hands Spiritus over to shadow.  
  
Shadow: ::nods::  
  
Kage Kitsune: ohh...and shadow. You aren't aloud to get mad at me for this. Spiritus, Kurama, Hiei, and you brought this all on yourself...Elf knows why! ::Waves:: HI ELF!!!!!!  
  
Spiritus: YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?!  
  
Kage Kitsune: Yep. You were being mean now I'm going to destroy your life.  
  
Spiritus: I'M SORRY! REALLY I AM!  
  
Kage Kitsune: To late.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing save for my characters!

* * *

Day,10: Another kidnapping and a Betrayal?  
  
The clock just turned 12:05 a.m. when a figure walked into the room. :So this is where you've gotten yourself to Kurama.: I smiled and walked over to the tank. Before preceding any farther into my plans I turned around and hit Hiei in the neck. He fell off the chair and fell flat face onto the ground. I smiled and walked over to the main computer. I typed in a few commands and the liquid in the tank drained out. I walked over to the tank and took Kurama out. Walking towards the door I heard Hiei stand up slowly. He said one thing before falling to the ground again. "Spiritus...how...how could you...?" He then fell onto the floor passed out again. Yusuke sighed scratching the back of his head. "Okay let me get this straight Hiei. You said that Spiritus came in around 12:05 a.m. and kidnapped Kurama?" Hiei nodded. I sighed and turned to face shadow. "And shadow you say you and Spiritus were…well you were in bed at that time?" Shadow nods. 

"Yes." I nodded and turned to face Spiritus.

"And Spiritus. you don't remember leaving the room at all well you were with shadow right?" Spiritus frowned.

"Right. Now even to use the bathroom." I nodded.

"Okay. Well...than that leaves only one thing." They all turned to look at me. Spiritus spoke up first.

"Which is?" I frowned a bit.

"It means I have no idea what the hell is going on." They all sighed with me.

"Well. We do know that I'm innocent at least." I sighed again.

"Actually Spiritus this doesn't mean anything. Shadow, could be helping you and that's why he agrees." Spiritus frowned even more.

"You don't believe that do you?!" I shook my head.

"No but, it is a possibility." Spiritus nodded slowly.

"Yes...I guess so."  
  
"Okay. Well now we get to find if Spiritus is really kidnapping people or not." I looked up at Hiei.

"How?" Hiei smirked.

"Easy." Hiei walked over to Spiritus and put a orb in front of him.

"If you lie Spiritus your soul will be sucked into this orb." Spiritus nodded.

"Alright Hiei." I watched Hiei put the orb right up to Spiritus heart.

"Spiritus. Did you kidnap Kurama?" Spiritus shook his head.

"No. I did not kidnap him." Everyone waited for a moment and then the orb exploded. I blinked a few times.

"Umm Hiei…what does that mean?"

Hiei frowned. "I'm guessing that it means that he's not telling the truth, but he's not telling a lie either." I blinked a few more times.

"How can you not tell the truth but at the same time not lie?" Hiei turned to face me.

"I have no idea." He walked away leaving us all very confused.

"Kurama." I smiled hugging him. He hugged me back and lay down on the bed. 

"Thank you Hiei for taking me out of that tank." I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't let them hurt you." His smile brightened and he relaxed. I smiled warmly at him and sat down next to him. "So. Same time to night Kurama?" He nodded.

"Of course." He hugged me. "Hiei I don't know what'd I do without you." I kept on smiling and took in the scent of his hair.

"Kurama, before we meet in the garden tonight. During dinner I want you to meet someone." Kurama quickly looked up at me worry clearly rite-in his eyes.

"Hiei...is thi-" I cut him off hugging him.

"No Kurama. I'm not going out with him. He's just a friend." Kurama started smiling again.

"Okay." I nodded and walked out of the room.

"Be good." Kurama nodded and fell asleep. I sighed going to my normal form after shutting the door behind me.

"I can't believe that spell was broken so easily. None of my spells should be broken that easily." :Though given how much Kurama thinks of Hiei I guess he's in love.: I smiled to myself. :I shall have to fix that.: I walked down the hall to my servant. "Breaker. If Kurama is not asleep knock him out." Breaker nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." I walked to my room and started to get ready for dinner.

"This should prove to be quite amusing."  
  
I looked at Spiritus who was pacing are room. "Shadow do you think they believe me?" I shrugged slowly.

"I don't know." He sighed and turned to me.

"I don't want them to think I'm a bad guy. I really didn't do anything you know that." I smirked.

"Oh yes. I know that quite well." He smiled and I pulled him into a hug. We both laid down on the bed. "You were about here on top of me last night." My smile widened seeing Spiritus starting to smile.

"Don't forget about the most important part." I raised an eyebrow smiling evilly. He returned my smile and started kissing me deeply. He pulled back a bit. "We were kissing to." I nodded.

"Yes who could forget that?" My question was left unanswered as we both started kissing again.

I waited for Kurama to enter the hall where I was sitting in my chair behind a table. Finally he came 10 minutes early in fact. I motioned for him to sit down next to me and he did so. I smiled. "Welcome Kurama." He nodded returning my smile. 

"Hello." I nodded at him. "Well Kurama, how do you like it here so far?" He thought for a moment then answered.

"Well I suppose I really like it here. I'm safe and Hiei's here." I nodded.

"Yes Hiei is a very nice person." He nodded.

"Nice...is an understatement." I smiled.

"Of course." He seemed to go into a dream like state until I called him back to reality. "Kurama what would you like to eat?" Kurama looked up at me.

"Oh. Umm…wait shouldn't we wait for Hiei?" I smiled a bit more.

"Hiei isn't coming to dinner tonight. He has business else where." I watched Kurama frown.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just have some ramen then." I nodded. "I raised my hand and two bowls of ramen appeared on the table. He started eating it quietly. I sighed.

"Kurama. We should get to know each other. Hiei and me are good friends. I think we should be as well." He looked at me still frowning.

"Yes I suppose you're right." I smiled.

"Of course." And so are bonding began.  
  
I walked into the garden happily. Not to long after being there Hiei came. I smiled and hugged him. "Hi Hiei!" Hiei hugged me back and smiled.

"See you're in a good mood Kitsune." I nodded.

"Yes. Ice isn't as bad as I thought he would be." Hiei nodded and kept on smiling.

"I'm glad you like him." I nodded.

"Me to. Or he may not of let me stay here with you." Hiei shook his head.

"No he'd let you stay because of me even if you did hate him." I smiled warmly at Hiei and hugged him again.

"Thank you Hiei. I still don't know yet what you are protecting me from. But no one has ever protected me like this before." Hiei wrapped his arms around me.

"Well get used to it. Because I'm going to keep on protecting you no matter what." I sighed happily in his arms.

"That's fine with me..."

* * *

I managed to get 4 pages here! YEAH FOR ME okay. Lol well I better start writing the chapters for other fanfics. ::waves::  
  
Hiei: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!  
  
Spiritus: Neither can I!  
  
Kage Kitsune: oh you two brought it on yourself.  
  
Spiritus: but we didn't think you'd really do that!  
  
Kage Kitsune: Well we did tell them didn't we elf?  
  
Elf: Yep.  
  
Kage Kitsune: See. Now live with it!  
  
Hiei: .I'll get you.  
  
Kage Kitsune: oh but I'm just starting with you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ::sweat drops::  
  
Heheheh anyway please review an have a nice day! 


	12. Day 11:A clue for kurama

Hi everyone. If you would like to know why I haven't updated in such a long time it's not because I have writers block or anything like that. It's not because I'm lazy either it's because I'm very very mad at ff.net.

Kage Kitsune: -- they took two of my stories off because it was script written! They took off Kurama gets a bunk bed and Riku goes sugar high! So my goal was to create my own fanfic site. Sadly I have no idea how to! ::crys:: but if anyone does know please let me know because one of my friends I'm sure you now her to! She wrote "10 years of waiting" Her story had been taken off for awhile as well, but because there is yaoi in it! We have freedom of speech! But they are taking that away from us! How can you free your unleash imagination and free your soul when you put limits and boundaries on it?! Well I'm not taking it, but I also just realized awhile ago that not updating isn't hurting ff.net it's hurting my reviewers. And then I lost my password, but I found it! so I'm really sorry and I'll keep updating until I get my website up and running! Oh and because I've been gone for so long. I'm going to make this chapter a bit long, and hopefully what you've been wanting to see. So with that in mind please enjoy the next probably long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

Kurama: We'll get them! Take my waterbed away! ::shakes fist::

Hiei: At least I won't get chased by ducks anymore…

Kurama: oh the ducks were cute Hiei.

Hiei: SURE! THEY WEREN'T ATTACKING YOU!

Kurama: ; So? They were still cute.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Oh be quiet Hiei. I love you.

Hiei: o.O….

Kage Kitsune: all better. And if I have to I'll write Kurama gets a bunk bed into my story of a summer full of wonders! Believe me I will get things wrote! I'm still writing new chapters for both fanfics. In fact if you want them e-mail me! You know where to get my e-mail address at and I'll e-mail you them to you! well here's what you are all really waiting for!

This means they're talking mind to mind

{ } This means I'm switching places. Like from Yusuke's house to Kurama's house.

This means Kurama is writing in his diary.

: : This means thinking

": :" This means well I probably won't use this a lot, but it means that when someone

thinks they are just thinking something, but then they are actually saying it out loud.

* * *

Ch,11: A clue for Kurama.

I sighed stretching out in the bed and was going to turn over until I found it was unless sense shadow had his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled up to him just glad to feel his body heat against my own. He held me closer and I was almost fell back asleep when he started talking. "You didn't go anywhere last night Spiritus. That's for sure." I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Really?" He nodded slowly smiling.

"I have it on tape if they want to see it. Neither of us got up once. We just laid here in bed and fell asleep." I smiled.

"Don't forget the good night kiss." He nodded still smiling.

"And of course the good night kiss." I sat up and got out of bed.

"I wish there was some way I could prove to those guys that I'm not the one who kidnapped Kurama…again." Shadow sighed.

"Spiritus I know it must be hard, but I'm always here for you. Besides. If they lay one finger on you I will personally kill each of them in the most painful death I can think of." I smiled nervously at him.

"I don't think you have to go that far shadow, but thank you…for letting me know you're on my side. It really means a lot koi." Shadow nodded and grabbed my hand.

"We'll prove it to them together. You are innocent." I was silent for a minute.

"But…shadow what if I'm not..?" Shadow shrugged.

"We'll find Kurama, give him back, and then kill any who follow after we run."

{ Back to the castle where Kurama lays}

I walked out into the garden even though it was during the day. I had my diary with me. I started writing the past few hours of this day in it. They had been very….weird? You might say. I pulled out my diary and pen and started writing.

Dear Diary.

I can't believe what happened this morning. I'm starting to think Hiei wants me and ice to go out or something of that sort. When I woke up they were both just starting at me….very disturbing if you ask me. And definitely breaking the privacy rule. I think I'm becoming paranoid now. And the worse part of it is, the more I see of ice the less I see of Hiei…there's no reason for me to stay here if Hiei's not going to be around. Maybe…I think I'm homesick now. I miss Jin and Touya even if they did get me in a lot of trouble. And I miss Yusuke giving out all of those orders even if in the end we followed are own orders and ended up winning anyway. I miss Kuwabara…umm…well I miss Kuwabara's cat. That counts doesn't it? Who am I kidding. I miss my mother terribly. Wait….

My eyes widen in surprise. :My mother! What if she's called or sent mail well I've been gone! She must be worried sick by now. I know she'd of tried to contact me at least once well she was gone!: I stood up putting the diary and pen into my pocket. "I'm sorry Hiei…but my mother might be worried and there's no way I'm going to make my Kassan worry about me. Not again." I walked over to the railing of the balcony and jumped over it. I landed on my feet and started running towards the only thing that smelt like home.

I looked at Jin curiously seeing his ears going pointed. "What's going on Jin?" Jin smiled brightly and pointed towards the field in front of us.

"I see a red headed fox running as fast as he can this way." I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there was Kurama, running as fast as he could. I raised my hands into the air and started waving them back and forth.

"KURAMA! OVER HERE!" He looked at me quickly and seeing who I was and smiled. He ran towards us and when he stopped we got a good look at him. He was covered in sweet and his face was all red.

"What happened to ye Kitsune?" Jin asked a note of laughter in his voice. Kurama looked up and smiled.

"Running away." Jin started laughing, but I had a feeling Kurama was telling the truth.

"Kurama…everyone's looking for you. Especially Hiei. Kurama shook his head slowly at me.

"Touya. I've been with Hiei and his friend ice for the last few days to say at the least. They are who I'm running from." I blinked a few times at him.

"Kurama, Hiei has been with us the whole time. He's been searching for you." Kurama shrugged.

"He's fast. He could be saying he's looking for me but, really be with me." I shook my head.

"No Kurama. Hiei hasn't left are sight once." Kurama took a step back.

"I don't want to see Hiei or ice. Please….I just want to go home." :What had caused that….?: Jin grabbed Kurama's and arm.

"Here. Lets take ye home and we'll keep ye company and figure this all out." I nodded and Kurama agreed. "Alright. But only after I find out if my mother has contacted me." We both nodded and left the Hemon world.

{Kurama's house}

I ran into my house as quickly as I could leaving both Jin and Touya behind. I made it to the answering machine and almost burst into tears. "124 MESSAGES?!" I sat down, hit play, and started to listen.

Message one: "Hey this is Yusuke. Kurama if you're there pick up. Please? I did say please. Okay fine. Look the minute you get home call me alright? Great thanks."

Message two: "Kurama. Is this thing even working? Kurama! KURAMA! Oh well. I knew this was a stupid ningen idea. Baka Yusuke. Kurama the minute you get home try to find me and let me know you are okay. Cause there's something we have to talk about. Alright? Good."

:Hiei left a message….now that I think of it. His voice sounds different then he did at the castle….:

(about 121 messages later more then 50 of them from Kurama's mother.)

Message 122: Suicchi. Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in awhile and I just want to make sure you are alright. Please call me the next chance you get.

Message 123: Kurama! HELP!!!!! I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS MESSAGE CAUES HIEI'S GOT ME HELD HERE AT SWORD POINT! HE ALSO TOOK MY KITTEN HOSTAGE TILL I DID THIS TO MAKE SURE I DID THIS RIGHT!!!!!!!!! CALL HIM!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I blinked. :That was a weird one…:

Message 124: Kurama, Spiritus and I have heard you've come back. Please! Tell everyone else it was not Spiritus that kidnapped you and brought you back to the castle. We need to have a talk with you though. Thank you. -Shadow

I nodded slowly. "Well that is true. Spiritus did not kidnap me…No one has kidnapped me at all." I turned around and faced Touya and Jin. "Tell me. How long have I been gone? I feel like it's only been a few days." Jin laughed.

"It has only been a few days Kitsune. Thing is yer friends here just don't get it. When you're gone you aren't gonna answer to the message box thing. Now are ye? I nodded.

"No. If I could of I would of answered them all back. But…how long have I been gone?" Jin blinked.

"To tell ye the truth Kitsune. I don't know." I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Spiritus and shadow….who are they anyway? I think I know shadow…but who's Spiritus?" Touya smiled and sat down next to me.

"Spiritus be shadow's mate." I nodded.

"Oh." :that makes sense. He would want to protect the one person he loves. Now that I think of it. Hiei did say something about going to help shadow one Christmas save his mate. I guess that would have been Spiritus.:

(Flash back)

I looked up at my window. I smiled seeing Hiei and opened the door quickly. He growled at the wind and snow falling and sat down on the window. (A.N. in this fic Kurama has this like…um…well okay there's the window and then there's this big wood spot right next to the window so he can sit on it. It's all connected to the wall. You'd know what it is if you saw it. ; gomen, I don't know what it's called.)

"Kurama." I smiled brightly and sat down on my bed.

"Yes?" He looked behind him again to the snow then turned to me.

"I'm going to go help a friend of mine. He needs help getting his mate away from someone." I nodded still smiling, but now there was a fake smile on my face. :So much for him coming to the Christmas party…: Hiei blinked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Drop it Kurama. I'm going to help no matter what you say. I owe him." I blinked in surprise now, at the fact Hiei could read me so easily.

"Hiei, I wasn't going to say a thing. I just…well the party and everything. But don't worry about it. This is far more important. Would you like me to come with?" Hiei snorted.

"No. I just wanted to tell you I was going." :..but why…?:

"Alright. I wish you the best of luck Hiei." He shrugged and opened the window.

"Follow to help Kurama, and I will become your enemy." He jumped out the window and took off. I let out a small sigh. :He's going somewhere very dangerous…I would risk having you as my enemy Hiei and help, but I would never forgive myself if I died and left my mother alone…:

"Hiei…." I closed the window and turned back to my diary. "So much for a happy Christmas."

(End Flash back)

"Does anyone know how to get a hold of Shadow or Spiritus?" Jin nodded.

"Ye bet your furry head I do." With that he walked out of the house and flew off. Touya smiled nervously.

"He's been waiting to do that for awhile now…." I shrugged.

"As long as he gets them over here I don't care how he does it. If you'd like something to eat, help yourself. I have to go call my mother." I grabbed the phone and dialed my mothers phone number. I waited a few rings and she finally picked up.

"Hello….?" she asked tiredly. I cursed myself forgetting the time differences from Japan and America.

"Mother?" that must of woke her up.

"SUICCHI!" I sighed in relief. :She's fine.:

"Hello mother. I'm sorry to worry you. I was out visiting some friends. And they asked me to go with them somewhere for a week. I lost track of time. I'm so sorry I didn't call or write." she didn't seem to care about that.

"Suicchi! I'm so glad you're alright! I've been so worried. You are okay aren't you?" I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes mother. I'm just fine." We talked for a few hours until she finally said she had to go. I walked downstairs and saw standing there two people I've never met. Jin pointed to each of them.

"Kitsune, this is Shadow-" Shadow nodded to me. "And this is Spiritus." Spiritus smiled.

"Hello." I walked over to them and motioned to the couch. We all sat down. Shadow wrapped his hand around Spiritus for some reason and Touya would have been left standing but didn't feel like it obviously because he sat down on Jin's lap. Jin started blushing fiercely.. I looked at him a bit shocked and he shrugged.

"Love is love Kurama. No matter who it's with." I nodded.

"Well….Umm Shadow. Spiritus…I have no idea who you two are. But if Hiei can trust you, so can I. I'm Kurama. Care to explain to me what's going on?" Shadow frowned a bit.

"We were hoping you could tell us." My turn to frown.

"Well. I remember going with a man…his presence alone seemed warm and welcoming. So after I freaked…I ran to him. And he wrapped his arm around me and we disappeared. I woke up in this castle and then Hiei came--" Shadow cut me off.

"Hiei came? Kurama, Hiei has not done anything but search for you the whole time you've been gone." I blinked.

"But Hiei's known where I am…we've been in the castle in the Hemon world…we've been staying with Lord Ice." Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Lord Ice?" I froze.

"What…he seems nice enough…" Shadow's grip tightened on Spiritus's wrist.

"Ice? Nice?" He laughed. The laugh sent a shiver down my back.

"Ice is the one that kidnapped Spiritus. He should be dead. And he is everything, but, Hiei's "Friend"" I blinked a few more times.

"But, Hiei's been there…" As if on cue the door to my house flew open and yusuke, along with Hiei stomped into the house.

"Okay." Yusuke started. "Anyone want to tell me why I wasn't informed that fox boy here was found?! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL DAY!" Hiei took a step foreword to me and I noticed something. This wasn't the same Hiei as the one in the castle. I didn't know how I knew, but it wasn't.

"Hiei…." He hesitantly took another small step foreword. I grew impatient and stood up myself. I got to my knees and hugged him. "Hiei…..forgive me…" I laid my head on his shoulder and felt him return the embrace.

"Kurama. We need to talk."

I nodded gently. "Yes…we do…"

I couldn't help but return Kurama's hug. Yusuke was looking at us smiling and so where the others. I narrowed me eyes.

"Get out or die." they all jumped at my voice and ran upstairs.

"That was necessary Hiei…" Kurama said almost dreamily. He sniffed my hair and sighed. " I'm sorry…I was so blind. You weren't at Ice's castle." I felt half of my breath leave me.

"Ice?" Kurama nodded his head still on my shoulder.

"Yes…shadow said he's the one that kidnapped Spiritus…I didn't know." :I knew that energy signature felt familiar: All of a sudden I felt Kurama's weight shift and I was on Kurama's lap. He had his back leaning on the couch's back and his arms wrapped around me. "Hiei…I'm going to tell you now. Before anything else interrupts us. Hiei…if you want to go ahead. Kill me. But, I love you." I smiled fangs showing.

"Obviously Kurama." he blinked and then snapped out of his dream like state. He blushed just noticing he had his arms around me.

"I love you to Kurama. But, I will tell you now before you get your hopes up. No more others." he started blinking confused now.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" I sighed.

"No others. I'm not giving you up to anyone. And I am your one mate alone. For the rest of your life. That's how my race is and how I plan to keep it." Kurama nodded.

"That's all right with me, Hiei. I don't want anyone else. Just you." :Kurama…:

"Can you accept that Kurama? If you are willing to be my mate I will mark you. No one else will be able to touch you unless I die Kurama." He nodded slowly.

"No Hiei. I want it this way." I nodded. :Finally…..he's mine.:

"Show me your neck." Kurama nodded slowly obeying the command and moved his hair out of the way to show his neck. I extended my fangs and bit Kurama's soft, white neck. He let out a soft sigh and as I bit down harder. Slowly I pulled my fangs out and licked the wound three times. The wound healed instantly, but it was far from gone. The marks could not been seen by humans, but all demons would be able to see and sense it. Humans would just get uncomfortable around him if they wanted to be anything more the his friend. "You belong to me now Kurama." My eyes widen and I felt Kurama bite down on my own neck and quickly repeat what I had just done to him.

"And you are now also mine."

* * *

; weird huh? Yeah thought so. ::nods:: but hey! Yay they know they care for each other, but this fic is far from over….very far…lol ::feels really bad about it taking so long:: well there's gonna be a part two, to this chapter! Ja ne till then! Sorry for hold up seriously!


	13. Kurama's mysterious sickness

Wow, sorry for the extremely long wait. Here's what happened. I forgot my ff.net password. And then! The stupid thing wouldn't e=mail me my freakin password back! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!!! O.O; anyway umm here's this chapter, I hope you enjoy. This idea was brought on by one thing. AF AND MINE'S NEVERING ENDING RPG! WOOOHOO!!! YEAH!!!!!! AF YOU ROCK!!! And so does my good friend kuiya! They're both my soul sisters, writer awesome, and well—umm....THEY ROCK!!! YOU GUYS! MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE AND FOR US TO KICK THE ASSES OF ANYONE WHO GET IN ARE WAY!  
  
Kurama and hiei: O.O;

Kage: ; ::coughs:: it wasn't me!

Balmung: liar

Kage: shut up! Oh by the way. Balmung's my koi! Aka coy cause koi means fish while coy means love, but I think koi looks better! ::holds up peace sign:: LONG LIVE YU YU HAKUSHO AND GRAVITATION!

Balmung: --;

Hiei: I say we kill her

Kurama: but then the story really will end then

Hiei: ::snaps fingers:: darnit

Kurama: yes, I know

Balmung: ::grabs Kage and throws her to her knees:: start the story before you get any death threats

Kage: ::blinks:: but no one reads this story anymore, anyway

Hiei and Kurama: WHAT?!

Balmung: so why update?

Kage: for future viewers! Besides, I enjoy writing this!

Balmung: ::sighs:: write...type Kage

Kage: ::holds up peace sign:: okay!

Ch,13: Day 12, Kurama's mysterious sickness  
  
"Kurama," I winced trying to pull away. "Kurama?" [no...this isn't Hiei! I don't know who It is! It's not HIEI!] "KURAMA!" I blinked and slowly opened my eyes. Someone was holding me close stroking my hair. [But it's not Hiei....is it?] "Get up, Kurama. This isn't funny." I heard a growling raise. [That, was Hiei's.] I forced myself awake and sat up. The arms around me let me sit up with ease. I took in a breath of air. [It was Hiei. I'm completely covered in his scent.] I blinked a few more times getting my eyes used to the darkness. "Kurama?" my hand instantly went to Hiei's at the tone of his voice.

"I'm alright". He nodded a bit, I could tell because of his Jagan eye was glowing. "What happened?" I heard footsteps and turned around to face whoever it was.

"Shh" Hiei said grabbing my arm. "It's just, Yusuke. Calm down." I nodded slowly. [I can't smell anything. Just Hiei's scent. That's it!] I felt Hiei wrap his arms around me tighter. "Fox, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Sure" I heard Yusuke say snorting. "We all got teleported to some weird dimension and you're claiming everything will be okay, Hiei?" Hiei started growling tightening his grip around me even more.

"If you enjoying drawing breath detective, I suggest you shut up. I do not really enjoy seeing my fox hurt and that is just what you're doing." I smiled nervously.

"Hiei, I'll be fine." I winced covering my ears quickly turning to kuwabara because he started screaming.

"HEY SHRIMP! YOU CAN'T KILL YOUR OWN TEAMATES!" Hiei growled his Jagan eye glowing even brighter.

"Don't be so sure of that ningen. And if you don't lower your voice I'm going to put you on my list of people to kill right under Yusuke. For hurting my fox." I started blushing at that and even more so when I realized that I was sitting on Hiei's lap and he was holding me like a child. Kuwabara growled and did something.

"Yeah, well...you have any plans on how to get us back home?" Hiei smirked a bit showing his fangs.

"Use your nose ningen. We're surrounded by stone. We're underground." Kuwabara made a sound showing he was annoyed at the answer.

"Well sorry for not being a demon! GOD! It's not my fault!" Suddenly something washed over me. I latched onto Hiei and tried to start relaxing, but couldn't.

"Kurama?" I snuggled up closer to him.

"I'm alright. I just want to be next to you." Hiei nodded. Yusuke sighed.

"Look. I hate to break up the moment but, we need to find a way out of here. If we don't, well I just got this bad feeling we're going to regret it later." Jin and Touya both nodded in agreement.

"I'd fly up and check it out," Jin said a hint of laughter in his voice, "but I'd just end up hitting me head! The ceiling on this place isn't that high.. sure we can stand up, but if I tried to fly I'd end up hitting me head." Yusuke nodded.

"Okay, Hiei. Think you could use your Jagan eye and find a way out of here?" Hiei

nodded and I tried pulling myself closer to him even though it wasn't possible.

"Kurama....what's wrong?" [I don't know what's wrong...]

"I'm okay....really..." [don't let me go.] "Go ahead. Use the Jagan, Hiei." [just don't let me go. Please don't let me go.] Hiei stroked my back, but I still couldn't relax. Hiei used his Jagan eye. We were all silent and then Hiei finally said,

"The door is a few feet away from Kurama and myself, but it's locked and warded." {Kurama, what's wrong? Something isn't right with you.} I whimpered a bit nuzzling Hiei. "Kurama?" he sounded worried, but I didn't know what was wrong. I just wanted to be next to Hiei no matter what. As long as I was close to him, I was safe. A door opened and some lights flickered on. In the left corner of the jail were Jin and Touya, but I was a bit surprised to see shadow and Spiritus asleep in the right one. Well sleeping or knocked out. Ice walked down the hall and over to the jail.

"Kurama, Kurama. I'm sure you understand what happened, don't you?" I didn't care, the only thing that mattered was, I was with Hiei. He was next to me and I was his. Who cares about anything else? Ice smirked. "If you'd only stayed a few more days. I put a binding spell on you. The moment you marked someone or you them, you were to be teleported straight to this jail. How your other friends got here, I don't know." Hiei growled turning around so he could face Ice.

"You. What did you do to Kurama?!" Ice laughed leaning back a bit and shifting his weight onto one leg. "I didn't do a thing. This is normal for him. He should know what's wrong." I was shivering by now and clinging to Hiei. My eyes were closed shut tight and I think I broke into a cold sweat. [I don't know what's wrong with me...Hiei.... I don't care about anything else. I just want to be near Hiei. If anyone takes him away I'll kill them.]

"Kurama..." Kuwabara walked over to us.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? He doesn't look to good." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No, duh, genius. That's what we're trying to find out." Jin blinked a few times then laughed.

"I know what's wrong with the Kitsune."  
  
"I know what's wrong with the Kitsune" I looked away from Kurama who was shaking badly in my arms to Jin.

"What?" Jin snickered and whispered something to Touya. Touya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jin, you don't---" Jin nodded.

"That's what I be thinking." Touya nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess it's possible." I started growling.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?" Both Jin and Touya jumped. Touya started blushing a bit. Jin started laughing again.

"Yer kitsune's in heat, fire demon." My eyes widen. [No, not right now!] Kurama let out another small whimper. I sighed trying to stroke his back more and get him to relax. Both Yusuke and kuwabara screamed out at the same time

"WHAT?!" Kurama let t out a small scream and I growled at them.  
  
"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" they both went quiet and the only thing that could be heard in the jail was Kurama's shivering and Ice's laughter.

"You do know, if given the right herbs, even a male yoko can give birth, ne? I hope you understand, he hasn't had any of those herbs, but it would be easy to give him some." I was on my feet in an instant growling and my hand on my sword hilt.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" I felt someone grab my arm and I looked down and saw Kurama there. He was sitting on his knees sense I had dropped him when I stood up, his eyes begging me to hold him again. He wanted some sort of physical contact, and that was that. I wrapped one arm around him. He relaxed a bit resting his head on my chest. Ice started laughing again.

"Listen, fire demon. You are all in my castle. I can easily separate all of you." Kurama's grip on m arm tightened and whatever peace he had was now gone. He started shaking again and I sighed. I looked to ice,

"What do you want?" Ice smirked at me. "I want, Kurama." I growled stepping in front of Kurama.

"Never! He's mine!" Ice kept smiling.

"You're all willing to stay here for the rest of your lives, just so you can all be together?" everyone including myself remained silent. The door of the jail opened again and breaker walked in.

"Lord Ice?" Ice turned around from the jail and looked to the boy who had come in.  
  
"What is it?" Breaker winced at the tone of Ice's voice.

"It's umm....the king of the spirit world is here and wants to see you, now." Ice growled and turned to all of us.

"You're lucky." He then turned away and walked out of the jail room. Breaker quickly followed behind. I turned my attention back to Kurama who was snuggled up next to me asleep. I blinked in surprise. [I didn't even notice him getting closer to me.] I slowly sat back down wrapping my arms around him.

"Alright" I said quietly so I didn't wake my fox up. "we need a way out of here. And quick." Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I agree. Anyone have any ideas?" Spiritus sat up.

"He did say that the king of the spirit world was here. King Enma must be here to come and get us out." I nodded slowly.

"Maybe, but we still need a back up plan." Yusuke sighed leaning up against the wall.

"So, we get kuwabara here to remove the wards, then we blast the doors off this place." I smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get 'em." He walked over to the jail door and grabbed the first ward. The minute he touched it he lout out a loud scream as lighting shot out and hit him dead on. Yusuke eyes widened.

"KUWABARA!" He ran over to kuwabara and knocked him out of the lightings grasp. "Are you okay?" Kuwabara nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Yusuke nodded helping kuwabara to his feet. Kuwabara swayed a bit, but stayed standing. "Wow man. That really hurt." Spiritus stood up and walked over to the ward.

"Hmm...it's a magic ward, it's connected to a electric wire....if you touch it you get shocked no matter what you are....and sense it's a magic ward we can't use magic to remove it. We're as good as stuck here." Jin smiled putting his hand behind his head.

"Hmmm....ye said we can't use magic to remove it ,but what about the wind? I control normal wind. I don't make it meself. Think that'll work?" Touya sighed.

"Jin, we're underground. Where's the wind going to come from?" Jin's smiled faded from his face and his ears fell flat.

"Yer right. I'd just end up sucking up all the air in here and you'd all drop dead!" Everyone but Kurama smiled nervously. Yusuke patted Jin on the back.

"It's okay, Jin. We'll figure this out." Jin nodded and moved a bit closer to Touya. [Must of just hit him that we're all completely useless and powerless down here.] Yusuke sighed and sat down against the wall. "Breaking the back wall isn't smart. We have no idea how thick it is. Breaking the bars will get us either shocked or caught. We're already underground....hey that's it! We'll bust through the ceiling! There's probably just wood after maybe a few inches of cement.! And---" A figure wearing a long black cloak stepped out of the shadows.

"And then, you break through, have Lord Ice fall through the floor and land on you. Perhaps he seems weak, but he's no push over."  
  
TBC  
  
Wow, okay. Gomen for such the long wait, my goal is to update my fanfics once a week. That way no more waiting on your side. And I feel horrible for making you all wait so long in the first place!!!  
  
Kurama: You should be sorry Kage: I am! Kurama: I can't believe you put me in heat!

Hiei: YEAH! Kage: ; oh come on. It's not that bad. Kurama: ::Death glares kage::

Kage: O.O; gomen ::runs over to Balmung:: anyway! Everyone, I know I said two reviews at the least to update. I'm gonna update! ,but I don't feel like anyone is reading this thing if no one reviews it! I plan to also start replying to my reviews at the end of my fanfics. Just please don't ignore me! Lol Balmung: --; you get reviews all the time Kage: -- flames don't count Balmung Balmung: actually, they were threats to make you update

Kage: YOU AREN'T HELPING!  
  
Anyway, that was your chapter, I plan to write more and soon. Hopefully update at least once a week. Ja ne until then, please review and as always have a nice day or......-- I'LL SEND K AFTER YOU! ( THE ONE from gravitation....::coughs:: I'm going) lol ja ne!


	14. The lost partner

Okay, trying my best to try and stay on tp of things here. ::holds up peace sign:: I've barely changed though, besides the fact I like writing more dramatic things and more angst! I don't know why, I just like that stuff, hence darkness falls. Lol. ;

Balmung: For crying out loud kage! Do everyone two big…no THREE BIG FAVORS!

Kage: ::blinks:: What?

Balmung: 1! LEARN SOME FUCKIN GRAMMAR!

Kage: O.O;;;;;;;;

Balmung: 2! Learn to be more descriptive!

Kage: ;;;;

Balmung: And 3! STOP WASITING TIME AND START THE STORY!

Kage: --;; okay, first off bal-baka!

Balmung: Bal-baka?

Kage: Yes! I SUCK AT GRAMMAR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GET GOOD GRADES IN HIGH SCHOOL ENGLISH! I JUST DO! As for being descriptive ::bows:: gomen, I suck at that to, but I'm sure you all know that by now, right? As for wasting time though, I'm not! I'm saying hi to people! ::waves:: Hi Af, Kuiya, Ashura!

Kurama: Kage, none of those people even read this story. Come to think of it, no one reads this fanfic anymore, actually no one reads any of your fanfics, but darkness falls, maybe.

Kage: OKAY! SO?! WHO CARES?! SO NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY!! I DO! FORGET EVERYONE ELSE! THEY DON'T COUNT! And kuiya does to read this story.

Balmung: Kage, they kind of do.

Kage: o.o;

Kurama: ::shakes head sadly:: you are, by far, one of the stupidest fanfic writers to ever create a YYH fanfic.

Kage: humph!

Balmung: just start writing.

Kage: Kurama's right. Why write when on one reads?

Hiei: ::death glares kage:: Because you will not stop this fic until it's done. They have 52 reviews and that means they at least get 26 chapters. So you can only stop in 12 more chapters!

Kage: X0 NO!!! Okay! Fine! So! I'm at 14, at chapter 26 if I don't get another 2 reviews I don't have to write for this fic anymore! TT but I like writing for this fic.

Balmung: --; umm kage…if you go to 26, why not just go up all the way to 32?

Kage: because--

Balmung: And besides. I thought you said you liked writing for this fanfic.

Kage: I do, but why give them what they want, If they won't give me what I want?

Balmung: Your stories suck kage. Be glad ff.net doesn't force you to take them off because they suck so badly.

Kage: OH fine! LEAVE ME ALONE BALMUNG! I'm only going to 26! If I don' get anymore reviews, then the fix will be unfinished until someone actually wants to see it!

Kurama: but--

Kage: Nope! Mind made up! Deal with it!

* * *

Ch,14: The lost partner

I looked up slowly trying to push away the weird feelings and thoughts in my mind. I stared up at the figure and noticed he was looking at me. "I advice you all, if you want to save Kurama and yourselves. You'll trust me and follow me out of here." Yusuke was first to stand up and start talking.

"And just how wiill you get us out of here?" The figure held up a key.

"I'll open the door, but if you're just going to try and kill me and run you might as well stay in here." Hiei started growling and looked up at the figure.

"And why should we trust you?" The figured snickered a bit his gaze going from Kurama lifting up to Hiei.

"Because, king enma sent me." Yusuke smirked.

"Well, that changes everything. Okay, we'll go." I trusted the figure myself. Somewhere at sometime, I knew this person. Everything about this person was familiar. From his voice and spirit energy…no demonic energy down to his body movements. The figure walked over to the cell and unlocked the door. He took a step back and we all walked out of the prison, myself still clutching to Hiei. the figure pointed down the hall opposite of the door. The figured turned to Hiei and I.

"Kurama. You're in heat when we get outside and back to Makai, stay close to him or myself." He said nodding to Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the figured and started growling.

"He can stay near me alone, thank you." The figured nodded.

"Okay, but we can't teleport or us magic. Nor can we use spirit energy. If we do, Ice will find us." The group nodded. We walked down the hall for what seemed like an eternity. When we finally made it to the end of the hall they figured pointed to some worn down bricks. With one kick he knocked them all down. He pointed to the cave way and we walked through the hole. After we were all through the figured stacked the bricks back up and applied mud to it. "Fire demon. Use your magic to harden the mud." Hiei glared at him.

"But you just said--" The figured cut him off.

"The wards are still on the jail. We are still underground and close enough to it. He'll just think you're trying to break out." Hiei nodded and put his hands near the mud. He concentrated and all of the mud started hardening at once. "Okay, let's go." The figured pointed to the cave path as he said so. Hiei took my hand and we started walking down the path. At some points we were all running down it. Hiei always kept his hand on mine though, thankfully. We made it outside of the cave without one fight. The guy seemed to know what he was doing. "Something you want?" I blushed a bit noticing I was starting at him.

"U, umm…n, no" The man pointed to the field in front of us.

"If we go this way, we'll be caught for sure. So we will be going through the forest. That way they won't see us at all." We nodded and I saw Spiritus cling to Shadow. Shadow in return wrapped his arm protectively around Spiritus. I frowned a bit wanting so much for Hiei to hold me. But I knew he wouldn't. Not until we were alone anyway. If I was lucky. Hiei looked up at me also frowning.

"Kurama? Is something wrong?" I shook my head slowly.

"N, no I'm okay." Hiei's frown deepened and he wrapped his arm around me. I relaxed a bit, but not much. I heard a growling from somewhere, but the cloaked man cut off my thoughts.

"Let's go. We need to leave the Hemon world as soon as we can." Everyone nodded and we slowly started to head into the forest.

(4 hours later)

"Ahh. This is Tiring! How much longer till we get out?" I asked folding my arms behind my head and looking to my side to make sure Touya was still next to me and okay. Touya in return looked at me and gave me a small smile before turning back to the road ahead of us. The one that answered me was the cloaked guy.

"We should only have about another 2 hours." My eyes widen.

"2 hours?! Ye got to be out of yer cloaked mind! 2 more hours?! Walkin around here! Unable to useme powers!--" The cloaked man turned to me.

"Wind demon. You must understand, once we get out of the Hemon world, you won't be able to use your magic until Ice, is defeated anyway." I passed out.

I sighed trying to keep Jin, warm. Which was a lot harder then normal seeing as how I'm an Ice demon. Even thought it had only been half an hour. Within that half hour we had set up camp and all of a sudden it had gotten very, very cold. Jin was shivering badly even though he was next to the fire. I tried my hardest to control the cold a bit to force it away from him, but even I could only do so much without using my magic. No one else was awake now. Hiei had taken Kurama away to another cave the man had found while we rested. Everyone in fact, but Jin and I were asleep. I frowned a bit as Jin shivered more. :I'd just wrap my arms around you Jin, but I'm afraid I'd make you worse.: I ran a hand through his hair. I wouldn't be so worried if he'd of just passed out from shock, but after he fell he hit his head on a rock -a very sharp rock- and he started bleeding from the back of his head. Kurama had gathered a few healing herbs, but in his current state couldn't do much. I sighed a bit. :I kind of want an excuse to hug him anyway.: I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He stopped shivering. :--; I'm not going to ask.: He started relaxing in my arms and i smiled warmly at him. :even when he's cold, an ice demon like me can actually make him relax.: I snickered a bit laying down next to him. :He hasn't woke up yet. Why should he wake up now?: I rested my head on his chest.

"So, how long ye going to keep takin advantage of me?" My eyes widen.

"J, Jin!?" I heard him laugh and he wrapped his own arms around me. "I...umm...you were shivering…and no one's here. So I just--" he cut me off laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. Nope. Jin, don't mind. He gets to spend some time with his Ice master now." I felt myself blush.

"Umm…well….I'm sorry…" Jin looked down at me.

"Fer what? Fer showin that ye care? Sheesh. If yer scared to show me ye care, don't be!" I blushed more sitting up.

"No. I mean, sorry for taking advantage of you." He laughed also sitting up and winced.

"What the heck was that? All of a sudden me head feels bad." I smiled a bit at him.

"You fell and hit your head on a rock." He nodded.

"Oh. That'd explain it. Well then, beat I be more careful, huh? I don't need to fall down and hurt me head even more! That'd be had wouldn't it?" I nodded tears forming at my eyes. The mere thought of losing Jin, was too much to bear. I threw myself at him crying and he caught me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Whoa. Be careful there Touya, gonna knock out what's left of me brains." I laughed a bit pulling myself closer and hiding my face in his shirt. :God, Jin. If you ever leave me I'll go insane. Don't joke about your death.: He ran a hand through my hair and I relaxed a bit. Ic ould just see his wide smile looking at me in my minds eye.

"Jin?" I said and he stroked my hair some more.

"Hmm?" I took in his scent.

"I love you." He dropped me.

**TBC**

* * *

Ouch X0! Poor Touya! Jin dropped him for confessing his love to him. What a nice way to reply. ::rolls eyes:: anyway. Here's the chapter please review OR YOU WON'T GET AN YMORE CHAPTERS AFTER 26! ::laughs evilly:: o.o;;; I'm going now! ::runs off:: ja ne pleas review and have a nice day.


	15. Love problems and kurama's split

Wow and I'm back. I'm up and raring to go! Eh, Sort of. Ack my headphones just broke. Now I need to fix them.

Setsuna: Just use some duck tape idiot.

Kage: Hey, good idea, for once. Everyone Meet Setsuna! He is my most loved original character. I'm not completely sure why I love this guy so much, but I do!

Setsuna: ::glares at her::

Kage: I mean he's mean and rotten….and mean…and he barely shows emotions…..and he hurts people…..MAYBE THAT'S WHY I LIKE HIM!!!

Balmung: What, because he's just like you?

Kage: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Balmung.

Balmung: ::smirks::

Kurama: Get on with the story!!! I want to know who the cloaked guy is!

Touya: And I want to rip Jin's head off.

Jin: WHAT?!

Cloaked guy: Hello Kurama ::attempts to grab Kurama's shoulders and kiss him::

Kurama: o.O; ::screams bloody murder::

Hiei: ::growls and kicks the cloaked guy:: HE'S MINE!

Cloaked guy: ::Cries:: Only because I got killed off!

Hiei, Kurama: o.O;;

Kage: Okay…………….this is getting a bit to weird for my taste! Let's just start the fanfic!

Ch, 15: Love problems and Kurama's split

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…." I cut himself off and ran out of the clearing. I made it to the cave and ran past everyone else going to the very back of it. I sat down wrapping my arms around my legs and took a deep breath trying to control himself so I wouldn't start to cry. I knew that Jin probably never loved me. The wind demon could never settle down and me being with him did just that, it tied him down and calmed him. Something I knew Jin didn't want. He'd told me that himself a while back and now I realized I should of listed then before having my heart ripped out. Sighing again I rested my head on my knees shaking visibly and hid my energy for all I was worth. I didn't feel like being found. I just wanted to be alone, alone and without feeling. I let my emotional barrier take hold of me and fell into a deep sleep of darkness.

"Touya!" I cursed myself for the sudden shock of Touya's words. :I should of known Touya was in love with me, but actually hearing it shocked me badly.: I of course loved Touya to, but had dropped him and then Touya ran off before I could say anything. I wanted so much for Touya to be in my arms again, but I had no idea where to start looking. And the worse thing was, we're in this Hemon Forest thing that of course I know nothing about. And even worse I can't use my wind magic to fly up or search for him or anything! This was one of my most worse nightmares come true. And I'd been the one to create it. Cursing myself again I walked off to the cave praying that Touya had just ran into it. The minute I walked in I could smell Touya's scent fresh and new ,but it was fading quickly. Before I could make it past everyone without waking them up Touya's scent was completely gone. I sighed and laid down in the cave closest to the back. :If me ice master's scent keeps going on after everyone's even if it fades, it means he's in the back. Jin yer brilliant just wait for him to wake up and beg fer forgiveness tomorrow.: With that in my mind I smiled and was actually able to fall asleep.

(Next Morning)

I woke up slowly pulling myself closer to Hiei. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I didn't even care if we stayed in the Hemon World forever, as long as Hiei was next to me. If he was there, all was right in my world. (warning warning evangelion rip of! Lol sort of) Hiei wrapped his arms around in me in my sleep gently stroking my hair. I relaxed a bit more and let my body rest against his, my legs wrapped around him. :This feels so good…kami, Hiei, don't ever let me go…:

(A.N. okay, I can't do it! I can't keep writing in Kurama's pov. Switching!)

Blinking I woke up as the air around me got colder. I smiled at this knowing it had to be my Touya woke up. Sitting up I noticed a figure walking in the dark and quickly grabbed them.

"Hey!"

"Shhh." I pulled Touya down next to me and nuzzled him. "Now. I be sorry fer dropin yeah, but you kind of scared me when you said that." Touya blushed a bit at this and I smiled. "I love ye to. So don't go worrin yer pretty little head off that I don't, cause I do." Touya nodded wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry about running off last night Jin. I just…you--"

"I said don't worry yer pretty little head over it." I nuzzled him and his blushed deepened. I laughed and stroked his hair gently and he relaxed laying his head on my chest.

"Jin."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare every drop me again." I smiled nervously.

"Sure thing."

Spiritus woke up just about as everyone was. I frowned a bit until I noticed that Shadow was on my other side and wrapped his arms around me. Shadow snickered a bit also rewrapping his arms around me more securely this time.. "Scared koi?" Shadow asked me stroking my hair gently.

"Of course I am….it was close to here that--" Shadow cut him off kissing me deeply.

"I know. Don't worry. No one is going to take you again." I nodded kissing Shadow again and rested on top of him. :Shadow will keep me safe. No matter what, he'll keep me safe.:

A few hours later they were still trudging through the forest.

"I thought you said this path would take maybe a few hours more and that's it." Hiei demanded from the cloaked man. He smiled a bit looking at me and Hiei.

"I think you should just worry about that fox of yours and leave the traveling to me." Hiei growled and letting go of me walked over to the cloaked man who'd stopped and was looking at Hiei curiously.

"That is none of your business! Kurama is MINE and you could be leading MY fox and I right into a trap." Growling dangerously the cloaked man pushed Hiei back.

"Listen fire demon." He said his voice going dangerously low. "I would never lead Kurama into danger! Never!" I frowned. :He talks as though he knows me…maybe…he does. Everything about him is so familiar…: Hiei growled back and punched the cloaked man in the face causing his hood to fall back. The cloaked mans eyes widen and so did mine. :I KNOW WHO THAT IS! HEAT OR NOT I KNOW THAT GUY!: "You bastard!" Hiei smirked.

"No wonder you didn't want the cloak to come off. You look hideous with those ears." The man blushed a bit lowering his head. :I know you…you're supposed to be dead…Kuronue…why are you here now?:

"Hiei! Shut up." Hiei flinched and turned to look at me with a hurt look on his face. Kuronue also looked up over to me. "I…Hiei I didn't mean it." I sighed. "Just don't make fun of him. I know who he is." Hiei raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then do tell Kurama. Who is he?" I frowned a bit knowing Hiei wasn't going to like this at all.

"That's Kuronue. He was my fighting partner when I lived in Makai." Kuronue smiled.

"You remember me." I snickered a bit.

"I wouldn't forget you, dead or not." Kuronue blushed a bit and Hiei started growling even more. "Hiei." Hiei glared at Kuronue and I frowned a bit. :They are not going to get along at all.: My eyes widen as a shot of pain went through my back. I whimpered falling to my knees. Both Hiei and Kuronue ran over to me quickly while everyone else who seemed to be in shock and confusion turned to look at me.

"Kurama! Are you alright?!" Hiei asked worry clearly in his voice. I tried to nod and screamed as more pain went through my body. :What's happening…?: Hiei glared and turned to Kuronue. "What did you do to him?!" Kuronue growled.

"I didn't do anything! I told you I'd never hurt Kurama!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed out and my body seemed to collapse. Hiei caught me thankfully and I rested my head on his chest. I couldn't move any part of my body without it hurting. Hiei was silent and Kuronue was watching. I winced again feeling something move inside me. All of a sudden I felt something disappear and then the pain was gone. I don't know what it was that left, but whatever it was, it took the pain.

"Finally." Everyone looked up at the new figure save for Kurama who was near pass out.

"Y, Yoko?!" Yoko smirked walking over to Kuronue.

"Deal made Hiei. You keep the human, but I get the bat demon." Kuronue's eyes widen and he started blushing furiously while Hiei just glared at Yoko holding me closer.

"Whatever. Just don't hurt Kurama, or you'll find yourself laying in a pool of your own blood." Yoko shrugged it off nuzzling Kuronue.

"You're so sweet you know that? Coming to that damned place to save me, again!" Kuronue blushed even more.

"I, it was noth, nothing." He said stuttering. Yoko snickered and licked Kuronue's neck. Kuronue shivered a bit. Yoko smirked. I sighed a bit and found the energy to pull myself closer to Hiei. Even though Yoko and I seemed to have split somehow, we were both now being affected by heat. :Wonderful, now the group has two fox's in heat to look after.: I sighed and Hiei started stroking my hair.

"Well…this is new." Yusuke said looking at all of them. "Any ideas on what to do now?" Hiei and Yoko growled and looked over to Yusuke and in usion said

"Yeah, Shut up." Yusuke growled and turned to the other half of the group muttering about stuck up demons. Jin laughed and pulled Touya over in front of him.

"Naw. We're not all stuck up that we aren't Urameshi." Touya snickered.

"Who are you now Jin? Kenshin?" Jin blinked a few times.

"Who?" Touya laughed.

"No one. Just someone from off TV, that's all." Jin sighed laughing.

"Well how am I supposed to know people from TV?" Touya shrugged.

"We all watch TV." Spiritus butted in.

"Why are we talking about TV?" Jin shrugged.

"Cause we're never gonna be leavin this place for awhile."

Spiritus blinked. :Never gonna be leavin for awhile?: He snickered and smiled.

"Oh, alright." Shadow laughed a bit and they all just started talking while Kurama, Yoko, Hiei, and Kuronue went with respected partners to go do something more… "Fulfilling." (Yeah right)

Well there it is people, chapter 15. I am so behind! ::cries:: I try to keep up, but it seems like the minute I update, I have to update again! Ack! So I just keep doing them as fast as I can. Thanks for reading and can't wait to see you in the next chapter!

Kurama: If they come.

Kage: SHUT UP!

Balmung: he has a point.

Kage: WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON!?

Balmung: not yours, your side is always the bad one.

Kage: ::glare/sweat drops:: I hate you

Kurama: ::snickers::

Kage: THIS IS WHY I MARRIED KYOSUKE INSTEAD OF YOU BALMUNG! (aka marry your favorite anime thing)

Balmung: ::growls and stomps off::

Kage: yeah, he's still jealous. ::hugs Kyosuke::

Kyosuke: ::smiles::

Kage: Not to mention! Introducing my most favorite original character I've ever made!!!! SETSUNA!

Setsuna: ::smirks walking in:: About time.

Kage: Sorry, he's a cold and heartless bastard, but loves attention…he just doesn't want to see it. It's weird. He'll do his best to stay away from his family and loved ones, but he wants them to be talking about him! He's so freakin weird! But I love him to death for some reason!

Setsuna: ::smirks:: better believe it.

Kage: weirdo.

Setsuna: HEY!

Please review and have a nice day! Ja ne until next time!


	16. More disappearing?

I'm so sorry about how long this is taking to update. I started up new fanfics, and one thing after another. I'm behind on so much stuff. I feel like crying right now! Not really. Close enough though. Alright. Things are just getting weird in this fanfic, I know what's going on. I know what's supposed to happen. Now it's just getting there! Kami this is going to take awhile! Well than, enjoy the long awaited chapter.

Ch,16: More disappearing???!?!?

I blinked looking around. We had all just decided to stay and make camp at the area we were in. It was pointless to keep going with the way things were. At least until we could talk Kurama into getting off of Hiei. I snickered a bit at the thought running through my head and looked up into the sky. The clearing here was beautiful and I wondered if Shadow would return soon. He had gone out to get some wood and food with a few of the others instructing myself and Touya to stay here and keep watch over the camp.

I smiled a bit thinking how much Shadow was trying to keep me safe. He wanted me away from Ice as much as possible due to what happened last time…those months had been some of the worse times in my life…I had not only been away from Shadow, but I had been forced to do things Ice's way…and I tell you know. That is never good unless you're a slut.

"You okay?" Touya asked a bit concerned. I looked over to him the small smile still on my lips and nodded.

"Yes. Just thinking about some things…"

"Like what?" He asked curiously. "If I'm not being to nosy." My smile grew and I shook my head.

"Of course not. I'd be happy to share some of my stories. Which one would you like to hear?" Touya went quiet for a few minutes than smiled.

"You and Shadow seem to know a lot about Ice already. Why don't you tell me about him? Or your time with him?" I nodded a bit and took a deep breath closing my eyes and falling into my past. When I reopened my eyes. I was no longer in the camp site, but 10 years ago into my past. I was standing in my room staring at a wall trying to find out where I was and who had taken me.

"Ice had kidnapped me because he needed something from me. A heirloom passed down from my family. At the time I didn't know he held such power, my father had only hinted at it. The item in fact carried a very special power, as it turned out though. It could only be used by people in my family. So he needed both myself and the item…" I took a small shaky breath and went on. "You see it had happened right after my father and mother died…or so we thought. I found out later on that my parents were actually murdered."

****

Flash back

"Yes it was taken care of quite easily actually. For the guardian of that stone, he was very weak. See what happens during peaceful times? People become weak, they no longer fight or train. And therefore, they die." Ice said a dark smile on his face staring at me. I glared at him, but I couldn't move. Ice had both my ankles in shackles and my wrists also had shackles around them. I would of attempted to break them, but the chains disappeared into the floor and were connected to electric volts. If I tugged on them, the switch would be flipped and I would be shocked.

"You heartless bastard." I spat growling at him. I wanted to get out of here. He had killed my parents. They hadn't died of old age as everyone thought! They had died from poison! Poison from this man's castle!

Ice just sat there laughing. "You don't believe that I can kill you? You're right. As of the moment I can't. There is however, a way that I can."

"If you kill me. Than you'll have no way of ever obtaining the true power of that gem!" Ice started laughing loudly.

"That's alright. Becau--"

****

End flash back

"Spiritus are you okay?" I quickly looked up at Shadow and nodded. He smiled gently at me and laid the logs down in a pile with the others. Snickering a bit he walked back over to me and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I always lived for these moments. Being out here in a forest that held so many bad memories, a place I had vowed never to come back to. And here I was. Sitting here next to my mate in this very forest.

"I hate Ice…" I said in a low whisper resting my head on Shadow's shoulder. He nodded a bit and started stroking my hair gently.

"I know. We all do." I nodded and relaxed. Shadow knew what I was going though. We both knew what we were going though. Even if Ice had no one. Even if we were together, we both knew Ice wouldn't give up this easily. It was only a matter of time.

"Do you have the map of the area they're in?" I asked my servant breaker. He nodded quickly and handed me the mapped area with different colored dots. Each dot representing the energy signature of each person. "Alright. Let's see. Shadow and Spiritus seem to be guarding the area. Kurama and that fire demon seem to be asleep. They will probably take the next shift in guarding. I want my spies out and my assassins following. Retrieve Kurama. And if you're able to." I said smirking turning to my army general wintergreen. "Also bring in Spiritus." Wintergreen nodded and walked out of the room after doing a small bow and went to carry out the orders.

He would succeed I knew. And when he brought me back those two demons, I would forever be able to control both the spirit world, and the human world.

"Jin, Touya. You're turn." Shadow said to us shaking both Jin and I gently. We both sat up yawning and nodded. I got up before Jin and walked out of the tent stretching. Jin followed a few minutes later and Shadow and Spiritus disappeared into their own tent.

I flashed a smile at Jin as he walked over to me with a big grin on his face and kissed me deeply. "Morning." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Ye call this mornin? I'd say it be a bit more like midnight." I laughed a bit at his reply and nuzzled him.

"Alright than. Good midnight. Sleep well?" He nodded and we slowly broke the embrace.

In the camp, there was only 4 tents, one which was holding Kurama, Hiei, Yoko, and Kuronue. Either way, all the tents were next to each other and so Jin and I were able to sit in front of the tents near the fire enjoying it's warmth and the quietness between us.

"So…." Jin started and I turned my head to look at him.

"Hmm?" He blushed a bit and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Tell me Touya. What be yer liking when it comes to food." I blinked at him.

"What?" :Is this the only thing he could think of to talk about?: I thought to myself laughing a bit.

"What kind of food do ye like?" I was quiet for a minute going over the many foods I liked and decided on one finally.

"The food I like the most, would no doubt probably be miso soup….I don't know why." I said laughing. "I just have a thing for miso soup…" Jin looked up at me laughing and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widen a bit and I started blushing deeply. "That was---"

"Just a trick to get ye to look at me. Yer right o'bout that." Jin said laughing and tackled me.

"Jin!" I yelled out not being able to hold back my laughter. He smirked and started kissing me deeply.

Hisoka did the hand signals quickly and nodded to the tents to his partner. Misato picked up on it quickly and replied back. They both nodded and headed toward the camp silently. Hisoka and Misato were Ice's top warriors and spies. They were both Drow warriors.

I looked nodded again to Misato and we headed into the camp silently. Not even the keenest ears would be able to pick us up. We were Drow. Dark elves of the underdark. The elves that even the strongest Orc kings were terrified to mess with. I smirked and passed the couple making out. I entered the tent behind them and they didn't even stop to take notice of me. I knew even if they were ready on alert though, that their chances of spotting me were very slim. I slipped over to the back part of the tent and looked around. There were two males in here, one with black hair and one with orange. These weren't the ones we were looking for.

I walked back out into the night giving Misato the hand signals letting him know that this wasn't the right tent. He nodded back and we knew than, that they must be in one of the two other tents, because the one he just came out of was empty. We both headed to the next tents and walked inside. I smirked seeing the silver hair of a certain demon that Ice would be quite pleased to have. I loaded my automatic crossbow quickly and shot the dart with the poison at him quickly. The demons body went limp and his breathing slower and deeper than before. I walked over to him and picked him slowly as to not wake the figure asleep next to him. Lord Ice would be pleased to have Spiritus once again back in his arms.

I smirked picked up the red headed figure quickly. Kurama was now in my arms and being moved out of the tent.

"What are you doing?" A low growl came from behind me. I cursed my luck and turned around to face a short fire demon. A short fire demon with a Jagan eye! :So that's why he can see me.: I thought to myself taking another step back.

"Back off or I'll kill your mate where he lays." :I should of shot this one too.: I yelled at myself. I felt a large sharp pain in the back of my head and fell foreword onto the ground. Blackness took me.

"Hmph." I said folding my arms and glaring at Hiei. "That may be your mate, but he is also my connecting to the human world. Though I may have a physical body, my spirit still resides in him. If you let Kurama die, I will go with." Kuronue let out a small growl of his own towards Hiei and latched onto me. Hiei remained silent and pulled my anchor to this world away from the Drow elf on the floor.

"And what were you two doing?!" Hiei demanded as Jin and Touya ran into the tent. They looked very pale and scared indeed. They should be.

"It's Spiritus!" Touya cried out pointing to the edge of the clearing. "Someone else took him. Shadow is going to kills us!"

"Just what in the hell were you doing?!" Hiei demanded again. Jin blushed and Touya looked away. "You should of at least been able to see them!" I wondered myself, why they hadn't seen them and picked up the warrior I had knocked out.

"Drow." I said instantly recognizing the silver hair and dark skin. Everyone's eyes quickly shot up to me.

"Are you sure?" Kuronue asked slowly. I knew he wanted to hear nothing of Drow. And I couldn't blame him. Drow were foul creatures that needed to be hunted out. Half the time though, the Drow would hunt down their hunters before they could be.

"Yes. There's no doubt. Ice has Drow."

"Than we're going to have a lot of trouble." Kuronue said frowning.

"I want them dead." Everyone turned to the sound of the colder than ice voice that belonged to none other than Shadow. Things Hiei knew, were about to get bloody.

****

TBC

Eh, yes. It took a really really really long time for me to update. I'm so sorry. There was just times I just didn't really want to write for this. I'm not sure why, but yeah. I just didn't feel completely up to it. It's done now though! And I'm so happy, I'm singing! Yes I am! Lol. I did think of something though….when this is all done. (And yes, I do plan on finishing this fanfic up. Hopefully updating will come quicker now a days…I hope.) Would anyone like to see a story about Hiei and such going to help Shadow save Spiritus from Ice? Just a thought to throw in his past there. Lol. I can add in different characters and stuff. Hmm….I bet it could be really fun. It's up to you guys though…maybe. I might write it even if you people don't want it. So :p. Anyway. Thanks again for all your patients. Thanks for reading and reviewing, please have a nice day.

Thank yous:

Jus Kita: Wow, thanks! Glad you took the time out to read it. I hope I get back into the mood of taking my time out to write it. Ack I'm being evil about this. Gomen!!! I'm hoping to write more, more often. I finished one of my fanfics…and I'm inspired to finish my others to write more…weird, ne? Lol.

Baka gothic Kitsune: I guess I died that horrible death huh? I came back though! Koenma finally let me go from the spirit detectives so I could write. Let's all shoot him for making me take so long!

Koenma: I DID NOT!

Kage: ….SO let's just pretend okay!

Darkest demon child: Sorry it took so long for the update! You probably all hate me. I can't blame you one bit! I just hope this makes up for it. I hope to update again within the week…I hope.

Shadow priestess: and a remedy I must seriously find….did you mean "Na no da?" as in Ryuichi "Na no da" AS IN GRAVITATION RYUICHI "Na No Da" ?!!?!?!?!?! I LOVE GRAVI!!!!

KitsuneGirl911: discontinue??? NEVER! I could not update for 6 months and I'd still keep going on sooner or later! I never discontinue fanfics. I'd rather give it a really sucky ending instead of discontinuing it! Or even have one of my friends write the last chapters for it. So don't worry! This story will keep going even if it is at a slow rate.

Yaoi Addict: I want the cookie…but it took to long for me to update. ::Cries:: I should up date a lot faster so I can get the cookie!!! Lol. Welcome to the story by the way. Hope you keep enjoying it.


	17. Shocks

I beg for forgiveness, but I know I don't deserve it. Lol. I have put this fanfic off way to long. It's horrible! Why did I keep putting it off? I have no idea. It's not like I was on writers block with it after the last chapter…I just never got around to it. I'm really sorry….so I'm updating now thanks to WorthlessShadow who sent me a review and I really liked it. She was nice and inspired me to keep writing this until it was finished….of course at this point I have to because of something I did….so all of my fanfics will be getting updated regularly now because of that…:Twitches: and more will be thrown up and those updated on a regular biases….eh. So sorry that the writing for this sucks, and well. Sorry over all.

Chapter, 17: Shocks

Groaning Spiritus sat up holding his head, it hurt so badly I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Taking a few deep breaths I noticed I was still in the forest, though I was now also covered in wards.

Two Drow were in front of me and I wasn't sure as to what to do next. I mean…these were Drow, dark elves. One of the most feared races ever, but like all of the races they to had their weaknesses.

These Drow had no doubt been trained to stand the sun, or maybe they didn't even have to be trained. Ice after all had control over everything in this area, he could of easily found a shielding or cloud spell that blocked out the sun light from shining down and hurting the Drow's sensitive eyes.

No, the Drow's weakness would be the Drow Priestesses of the Underdark. The ones Ice no doubt kept at bay for them.

"Human--"

"I'm not human…" I said closing my eyes and resting my head on the tree behind me.

"Whatever you are." The Drow Misato said glaring a bit. "You'll obey orders and come quietly back to Lord Ice or else."

I snorted a bit, but stopped wincing. What had they done to me?

"I don't want to be near your Lord's house or your Lord himself." I said starting to shake a bit. My head was hurting so badly. "I just want to go home…."

"You worthless--"

"Misato, stop." Hisoka said frowning a bit. "He's scared. He was taken from his mate and is now being dragged against his will to a man he knows will not let him go easily…" He said not taking his eyes once away from Spiritus.

"Going soft?" Misato growled at his partner.

"Not as much as you think. However, I am wiser than you and giving him hell won't make anything better." He folded his arms across his chest. "In fact, it would probably make things worse, so stop it."

I stared at Hisoka in shock. Was this Drow actually showing me mercy? Was he actually being nice! I couldn't believe it. I thought -as most people did- that Drow were no good pure evil beings.

"Gag him though." Hisoka said after a few seconds as though an afterthought. "I really don't want to hear his voice."

Grinning evilly Misato replied.

I didn't protest once though. I did decide however that Hisoka probably had a split personality.

I watched the others out of the corner of my eyes. We were all sitting and talking about our next moves.

They all seemed to understand the problems we now had since Drow had come into the picture. Drow's were no race to take lightly and we wanted Spiritus back I suppose without him harmed in any way.

"We have to save Spiritus. If Ice gets him we're screwed." Hiei growled looking at everyone, his gaze finally stopping at Shadow's. "Does he have his heirloom with him?"

Shadow shook his head.

"No. We decided to hide it that way in case something like this happened…." Shadow's voice trailed off and Hiei just nodded.

"Any ideas on how to get Spiritus back than?" Yuusuke asked sighing.

"Well. I could go and give 'em a bit of me wind power! Blow 'em right out of the forest I will!" Jin said pointing to himself a big smile on his face.

"Jin…" Touya knew he was just trying to help and make Shadow feel better, but false declarations of winning would get them no where. In fact, it'd probably just get someone else dead.

I rolled my eyes tightening my grip around Kuronue. He may of not been saying anything, but I could tell he was scared. Sure enough after I had tightened my grip, his body seemed less tense and he relaxed his head on my shoulder.

"Well what do you think Yoko?"

I blinked a bit realizing I had just been ignoring most of the conversation. After Touya had started talking, I had drifted off into my own thoughts about my lover.

"I think we keep the artifact safe and let Ice do whatever he wants." I said just saying what I had on my mind. "If Spiritus would have been strong enough than…." I felt my own voice trailing off at the look on Kuronue's face. Sighing I closed my eyes and finally answered, "Fine. We should go save him…The Drow are strong and even if we'd of been ready, no doubt we'd of had a hard time against them…"

Kuronue smiled at this and I felt one also starting to tug on my own lips. This bat demon could make me do almost anything…and his ears were so fun to play with!

"Yoko…" Kuronue said starting to sound a bit annoyed at the fact I had started to tug on both his ears. When I made no move to stop though he just sighed looking down a bit.

The others seemed to be trying to ignore this, save for my other half Kurama who was looking interestedly at us, while getting a glare for it from Hiei.

"Okay. Since Yoko has no ideas--"

"I never said I didn't have any ideas." I answered seriously still playing with my lovers ears and cutting Yuusuke off. "I always have ideas." I finished dropping my arms to m sides and than wrapping them around Kuronue kissing him deeply.

No one said anything farther.

"So what do you find so interesting about Yoko, Kurama?" Hiei asked me coldly as we walked on to get into our places in order to save Spiritus.

"What?" I asked a bit shocked turning to look down at him. "Hiei no. I mean…we are the same person…mostly." I bit my lip a bit nervously. Hiei was always dangerous in handling things like this. "Yoko loves Kuronue with all his heart and that's how I feel about you…"

"Than why were you staring at him?" He asked growling. It was easy to tell he was down right jealous, though he should of already known he had no reason to be.

"I thought it was cute….seeing what's supposed to be the cold hearted unfeeling Yoko love…it reassures me…that the both of us can to."

Hiei went silent staring at me a bit wide eyed and blushing. I doubted he had expected that answer, but it was the truth. His fears seemed to have been put to rest though. He leaned against me smiling and I smiled back knowing that after this was all over that Hiei and I would never be separated. He would always be my mate.

"Hey Shadow."

I turned around looking over to Yuusuke questioningly.

"When we get Spiritus back, I want to know what's up with all this 'him being the chosen one' and 'His heirloom that only works for him'." he said laughing.

"That's mean Ureameshi! What happens---" Yuusuke shut the oaf up by punching him on the top of the head.

"Talking like that is mean!" he screamed at him and than turned to me flashing a grin. "Don't worry, we'll get him back alive and well. We beat Toguru. No way this Ice guy is stronger than that."

I smiled a bit.

"You're right. Ice's strength is no where near the level of Toguru's. However, it's not Ice's own power though that scares me. It's that army of Drow that he can command to go after us and his special ability to unlock the evil in people's hearts and manipulate them that gets to me."

Yuusuke nodded a bit trying to think it over. The baka remained silent and I retreated to my own thoughts. It would only be a bit longer. Just a little bit and we'd corner those Drow and get Spiritus back. The only problem I saw with all of this, they were walking around in means of surrounding the Drow, yet they had no idea where the Drow were.

"Yoko…thank you…" Kuronue said quietly as they walked on through the woods. When Yoko had said that we should just leave Spiritus behind, I had almost been heart broken. That meant he could just as easily throw me away couldn't he? I had gone back to get my own artifact, a necklace really, and almost lost my life doing it. I had told Yoko to run, but if he was going to just run and leave me behind anyway…that was different. That made me feel like he didn't love me at all.

"Stop giving me that look." Yoko warned me pulling me closer to himself. "It just took me a few minutes to put you in Spiritus' place and myself in Shadow's…I couldn't stand losing you again…"

I smiled at that and rested against him again. After Spiritus was saved, Yoko had promised that he'd take me back with him to his new den and there we could stay until we both died, or found a way back into Makai -which I admit I had no desire to return to- and lived out our lives there.

"Yoko?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I kissed him gently nuzzling him gently.

"Love you too…" He smiled at me returning the kiss and stroked my side as we went on. Watch out Drow…Yoko's out and coming to get you. I thought to myself. You'll all pay.

****

TBC

There! It's a bit longer…gah, but not nearly as long as the first chapters used to be. Sorry…I'll….finish this up some how hopefully with longer chapters as I go on…I hope…thanks again WorthlessShadow. I owe you one.

Thank yous:

Washio the space demon: O.O Updated…should of probably listened to that threat a whole lot sooner…Lol glad you liked the pop corn scene…:Coughs nervously: I don't think I can write 100 chapters…I'm having problems hitting my 30 mark for crying out loud. No offense or anything. Well I better get back to writing fanfics…yep…:walks off:

Gods sent angel::Blinks: I should pay attention to this fanfics's reviews more…all of you have been begging me to update…gah I feel horrible now! I'm so freakin sorry! Here! An update! And another one soon to come I swear! I'm so sorry::Bows: FORGIVE ME!

Kiryuu-500: Sorry you got confused…POV jumps from one person to another…

Sandry Stardiamond: I'm glad you like it…wish I could say the same thing about it now…,but I'm trying! So here's the chapter…I hope no one kills me for how long this update took.

Himieno: There…updated. I am finishing it. And due to some problems I've gotten myself into…I have to finish it. And fast. So updates should be on a regular biases now…actually all my fanfics should be on a regular update biases…so yeah. If you like this, just stick around…

Tankar: There it's updated! Yes I am still writing. I'm writing for all my fanfics…I ignore some of them for awhile ( awhile for this one is an understatement) but I refuse to ever stop writing any of my fanfics! I will finish all of them even if it kills me! Yeah…it may seem a bit odd with Yoko and Kurama being separate and Hiei having to put up with both, but I like the idea of having them separate and than being able to throw Kuronue in without any problems and no live triangles. Eh I'm trying to fix the POV change, I didn't notice it was that confusing…so I'll be working on it! And as for the magic…well. Spiritual energy is used by humans, demonic energy by demons, but demonic energy is just another way of saying magic more or less…so that's all I'm getting at. As for orcs and the Drow….well Orcs can just be really big demons…and Drow can be….evil demon like elves…lol even though they're just dark elves.

Kimmi45908: Sorry it was confusing.

WorthlessShadow: Thanks again for making me want to update this fanfic…though I have to now, I was dreading it. Than I got your review and I felt happy to do it. Thanks. :Bows: I'm really glad you read it and enjoyed it. As for Balmung, he's not an original character. He's one of the main characters for .hack/legend of the twilight bracelet, and a main character for the 4 .hack games. Sadly he's only in one episode in .hack/sign…I don't know about the two books though. (the novels that are only in japan not the manga )

Well than everyone, thanks again for all these reviews…I promise I'll pay more attention to them and will update this more…I have to know because of crap I've gotten myself into. So I'll see you guys all soon (if you're still around…:pales: ) and have good luck, good days, and times until next time. Ja ne until than!


	18. Saving Spiritus

Okay I'm back! Well sort of…whatever anyway! I'm glad at how many people enjoyed the last chapter. Y'know before I could easily write in first person view, now it's complete makai! GAH! I want to rip my hair out doing it sometimes…oh well! I'm bound to get over it….or not. I don't know what do really do with this at the moment…we're down to only needing 13 more chapters…I'm happy about that, but I'm still lacking obviously…

So than, I guess I'll just update and hope for the best right? I hope .

Notes: **(X) **Is POV change

'……' is thinking

"……" talking

And!

"'…..'" is when someone thinks they're thinking, but are actually talking out loud. Glad you understand!

Chapter,18: Saving Spiritus

'I can't believe this is happening all over again,' I thought to myself eyes closed tightly. I never would of even thought that Spiritus would ever be taken away from me again. Sure, we had taken precautions in case it did happen, that was only common sense, but for it to actually happen just made me feel torn…

"Don't worry about it Shadow, we'll murder those Drow and take back what's rightfully yours," Hiei hissed at me, but not angrily. I smiled a bit knowing he was just trying to reassure me, but that did little to ease my fears.

Sure, it may seem like Spiritus was strong or really fast, but in truth he wasn't. Spiritus' power didn't lay in his ability to fight or run, it laid in his manipulation and illusions of spirit energy. He was actually mostly weak and about as fast as that fool Kuwabara…

'No he's a bit faster than that,' I thought to myself refusing to insult my mate that much. No one was as slow as that thing.

"I know, I just wish we knew the exact location of where they were rather than us blinding running through this forest where, if we hit a trap they might murder him on the spot."

"You know as well as I do they won't do that, they need Spiritus alive."

**(X)**

"You can still use plant magic right human," Yoko asked me.

Twitching I nodded trying hard not to want to choke him.

"Yes, I can," I said holding myself in check. It bugged me that after our spirits had been forced into the same body for so long, that he actually believed I hadn't myself learned how to use any plan magic.

Yoko nodded to me though as if it didn't matter, which no doubt to him it didn't and we started on our way down the path, Kuronue with us. An awkward silence had easily fallen onto our group as we walked down the path. Kuronue and Yoko wanted to be alone, I wanted to be with Hiei, but since I used the same power as Yoko and Yoko and Kuronue were old partners. Us 3 were grouped together to our dismay.

"Look I didn't ask for this," I finally said gaining a look from Kuronue and a growl from Yoko.

"Than next time demand--"

"Yoko, strategy wise, it's best to have him with us."

Yoko went silent at this and I began to wonder just how Kuronue could possibly control Yoko so well. Not even when our spirits were together did I possibly have even half that amount of control over him. And yet somehow, Yoko seemed almost submissive to the bat demon.

"Thank you Kuronue."

"Don't thank me I just want you gone and back with Hiei as soon as possible. And if Yoko harms you, not only does his body loose his anchor to this world, but than him and Hiei will get into a fight and I'll never get any time alone with him."

I stared at him slightly glaring, but said nothing. Of course he wasn't trying to be nice. Who the heck would possibly be nice to me anymore? I'm just the human half of Yoko anyway. I don't mean anything!

**(X)**

My eyes scanned the area slowly as Misato walked off leaving myself and Hisoka alone. We were almost back to Ice's castle and Misato was going to report our return and get some more escorts so they couldn't' be ambushed when they brought me back in. A sigh caught in my throat due to the gag and that's when I seemed to have caught Hisoka's attention.

Curiously, he walked over to me and started looking me over and than removed the gag.

"Don't talk to loudly, I'd rather Misato not know," I nodded slowly and decided I wouldn't talk at all if it wasn't necessary so Hisoka wouldn't get in trouble. He smiled at him and looked at me again. "You know…I really like your hair," he said happily.

I sweat dropped smiling nervously.

'This is all about my hair?'

"Th, thank you."

His smile lingered and he grabbed a handful of my hair looking at it in his hand.

"It's really long…and taken well care of. It suits you beautifully…"

"You know I'm a boy right," I asked somewhat scared. Hopefully him knowing I was a boy would make him want to drop my hair and back away thinking I'm weird.

"I know," he whispered to me running his hand through my hair. I stared at him in shock for once wanting Misato to get back to the camp as quickly as possibly. "You're one of the few rare humans who--"

"I'm not human."

"are so beautiful. Most humans are--"

"I'm not human," I sobbed as he went on.

"ugly and smell horrible. You though, you're scent is just breath taking…so unique."

"DAMNIT I'M NOT HUMAN," I screamed loudly and this seemed to snap him back into reality. He stared at me for a few minutes and than started shaking. Before I could quite grasp what was going on, I felt his hand slap me face.

"Don't you ever scream like that again," he growled dangerously his eyes narrowed. "I have been yelled at enough for the rest of my life and I refuse to take it from someone who looks so much like a girl," he got to his feet and kicked me in the side.

I winced letting out a small whimper. I truly was weak, especially without my family heir loom. I wished I could grabbed my side, I know it shouldn't of hurt that bad, but it did. And that was when I noticed that there was a blade sticking out of the front of his boot. He'd stabbed me in the side.

**(X)**

"So you've secured Spiritus? Finally. What about Kurama though," Ice asked with a small smile on his face.

"N, no Lord Ice…we were not able to recapture the fox demon…."

"I'm not worried about the fox demon," Ice said his eyes narrowed now a scowl replacing the smile. "I want the human. The fox demon means nothing to me."

Misato nodded quickly bowing.

"My lord. We'll quickly bring Spiritus here and than go and recapture the human."

"Be sure that you do," Ice warned growling.

Misato nodded again bowing once more before running out of the room quickly. He made his way down the hall and the stairs and than out the door. Spiritus had been an easy catch, but the other one, this Kurama was going to prove to be a lot harder to get.

The human was smarter and a lot stronger than him and with more friends thus making it a lot harder. It could be done though. They would die trying if need be, but they would do it.

**(X)**

"Urameshi," Kuwabara screamed as he threw himself foreword onto the ground. Yuusuke rolled foreword avoiding the blast that had almost hit both of them.

"Shut up I'm fine," he screamed as he got one knee up and started taking aim at the attacker, but no one was there. "Huh…?"

He looked around, but saw nothing, no one and Kuwabara got up as well and started looking around.

"What the heck do you think that was all about," Kuwabara asked frowning. He couldn't even pick up on an energy signature of any kind. It was as if nothing had come up and attacked.

"Maybe it was some type of mechanical trap," Yuusuke said looking around. Kuwabara moved closer so neither of their backs were exposed as they looked around.

"Die already."

Were the only words the two heard as a boy came jumping out from a tree and slammed into both of them, his sword out.

Yuusuke rolled to the side completely avoiding the attack, Kuwabara though had summoned his spirit sword in order to parry.

Kneeling over him, trying to use his weight as a way to force Kuwabara's sword out of his hand, was a boy that looked no older than 15 or 16, with short ice blue hair and purplish blue eyes. He was wearing normal every day blue pants and weird looking blue armor over a white shirt.

"Kid what the heck is your problem," Yuusuke screamed out running at him, but the boy rolled back eventually making it to his feet so neither of the spirit detectives could attack him while his guard was down.

"My problem," he asked as though as though they'd ask him something extremely stupid. "You are the problem. You brought Spiritus and that stupid fox demon. What were you thinking," He demanded bring his sword into an attacking position.

"Wait hold up," Yuusuke cut in falling out of a fighting stance. "Are you telling me you don't want Spiritus and Kurama here? That means we're allies here."

"Allies with you? I'd never befriend the likes of you people," he growled.

"And why is that," Yuusuke asked. "To good to hang up with us?"

"No because my father would never allow it."

"Let me guess, your dad's Ice isn't it?"

"No, my father's Spiritus' dad," With that he ran at them sword drawn ready to strike for a killing blow.

**TBC**

Oh wow it's been so long since I've updated…which is horrible considering the fact that the chapters for this story are so short…I'm extremely ashamed of myself for that. I really will finish this fanfic…eventually. I just added a new character, Spiritus' little brother. Right now he's engaged in battle with Yuusuke and Kuwabara…obviously this won't last. I can't have Spiritus' little brother be a bad guy…not with all the plans I've set out for him. Hopefully he'll make writing a lot easier. Isn't that right Iteru? You're going to make me a happy writer and make things easier!

Iteru: eh…….

Good boy.

Thank yous:

Inuyasha92689: Sorry the updates take so long…I seriously need to learn how to balance my time and stop getting writers block…

Gods sent angel: Lol well you loved me for that update, perhaps this one as well? Lol I'm glad you'll stop doing that, but you'll probably have to, to get my sorry butt in gear. :Sobs: I'm so pathetic.

WorthlessShadow: Lol that's good. Sorry I didn't update as soon, but I did update, and I suppose that's better than those people who just throw it away and never update ever again right?

Phoenixfirekitsune: It's updated, it takes a long time cause I'm stupid and yeah, but hopefully Iteru is going to make things a lot easier with updating…

Angelfire3691: Glad you like it, updated, though it was no where near soon…

Black Water-Fox: Lol glad you like it. Here's an update…hmm you didn't review to long ago or…wait it was one month ago actually……eh……….enjoy?

Sorry again, I'm an idiot, you've heard me apologize so many times it's probably sickening. What happened to the good ole days where I updated every single day? …I wish I knew. I really do. My new years revolution is going to be try to try and stay on top of all these fanfics and all the ones I put up here after cause I'm stupid and will add more even when I can barely manage the ones I have now! Happy late Thanksgiving and Christmas and happy early new years!


	19. Brothers

Okay than! I'm lacked out on sleep (galore eh ) I'm really tired; I have math and English homework so…what did I decide to do? Write a fanfic chapter of course! What else? I'm an idiot I'm aware and yet somehow…my assignments get finished faster when I'm under pressure…-no duh right?- oh well. I'll worry about it later…I need to write so I can unwind a bit and not kill anymore.

EXTRA NOTE: From now on the story will be done in 3rd person point of view. I'm sorry; I can no longer do first person view without wanting to rip my hair out. Kami knows how I pulled it off in the beginning. Especially since a lot of people say First person view is harder to write than third…..it is and I'm aware and sadly I can no longer do it justice…so I'm from now on writing this in 3rd person view, thanks.

Notes: **(X) **Is POV change

'……' is thinking

"……" talking

And!

"'…..'" is when someone thinks they're thinking, but are actually talking out loud. Glad you understand!

Chapter, 19: Brothers

"Wait what," Yuusuke screamed dodging out of the way from Iteru's attack. He was forced to roll foreword to completely avoid it and nearly rammed his head into a tree trunk in the process. "Just hold up," he growled, but the boy didn't listen.

Instead in fact he came on faster his eyes engulfed in flames as he swiped the air in front of him hoping to land a killing blow on the spirit detective. It took all Yuusuke was worth to keep dodging them and not for the first time in his life Yuusuke wished Hiei was there to back him up.

"Kuwabara a little help here! Swords are your area remember," Yuusuke screamed nearly getting his head chopped off.

"Well yeah Urameshi, but not like that! That's the dwarf's area for things like this," he screamed back and hiding behind a tree.

"You suck!"

Yuusuke didn't want to waste his spirit gun attacks on this guy, especially since it was Spiritus' brother, but did he really have a choice in the matter? Not according to this kid he didn't.

"Look! I don't want to hurt you," Yuusuke growled at Iteru hopping to get some sense into the kid's head.

"Do you really think I care," he asked emotionlessly a small smirk playing across his face as he shifted into a cat stance. "If I really cared, I wouldn't have attacked you. I know about your reputation and I know who your friends are. I know you're friends with my brother and that makes you weak fighting me, you're holding back," Iteru hissed the last few of the words he said not wanting an easy fight. "So stop it now and fight me," he screamed running at Yuusuke again.

Yuusuke cursed his luck and ran back at the boy. No matter how wrong this seemed to him, he had to fight back. If he didn't Spiritus might be lost forever and he didn't deserve it even if his own brother seemed to think so.

"Damnit why do you stupid little kids have to be so stubborn," the spirit detective asked as he started taking aim at the kid.

Iteru grinned evilly his eyes lighting up seeing Yuusuke finally going to his some of his spirit energy against him.

"Finally!"

"Urameshi what are you doing," Kuwabara screamed looking at him. "You can't shoot that at Spiritus' brother! You'll kill him!"

"It doesn't seem like I have any other choice," Yuusuke replied through gritted teeth fully powered up. "SPIRIT GUN," he screamed loudly as the spirit energy shot forth from his hand and slammed dead on into Iteru's chest.

The boy flew back slamming into a tree and snapping it half. The sword flew from his hand and clattered onto the ground a few feet from where his wounded body laid slumped against what was left of the tree he'd hit.

"Heheheheheh…"

"What's so funny," Yuusuke demanded walking over to him. "You think it's funny I had to fight you? That I was forced hurt you when I'm friends with your older brother? You make me sick!"

"I'm laughing because you harmed me," the boy replied looking up, blood dripping from the side of his mouth a demonic look in his eyes. "Of course, I doubt Iteru or Spiritus will see it that way."

"Wait wha--"

"Fool!"

Before anyone else could say anything Iteru's body began glowing blue and the energy shot from his body into the sky and vanished. Iteru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell foreword unconscious.

"Shit."

**(X)**

"Here's your slut you wanted," Misato said smirking and dropping Spiritus onto his knees in front of Ice.

Spiritus growled looking up at the man he hated most in his life, well just about. Ice just shook his head snickering at the growl and knelt down besides the boy.

"Well, well, well," he teased grabbing Spiritus by the chin. "You keep on running, but I do wonder how long you can keep it up," he asked feigning a kiss.

"Don't you dare touch me," Spiritus hissed trying to pull away, but only winning a kick to the side. He groaned clutching his stomach the pain shooting up what seemed every inch of his body. He fell foreword and than noticed the small knife protruding from the drow's boot, greenish goo dripping from it. "What…" his voice trailed off as another violent jolt of pain shot up through his body.

"You know, I only used Kurama to eventually get to you. I admit I'd of loved to have you both though, so beautiful," Ice mused stroking the side of Spiritus' cheek. If he'd of been able to move, he'd of bitten Ice's fingers off, but as it stood his body was completely parlayed.

The air caught up in his throat as he groaned and he nearly choked if it wouldn't of been for Ice's interference. He used his magic to allow Spiritus the ability to breath, but not talk. He laid there, at the mercy this enemy and wondered just how long it would be before anyone came to save him. If anyone would that is.

"I just wish I could of kept you both…perhaps I can," he whispered as he went back to stroking Spiritus hair. "You two," he said looking at the Drow. "Go see how those fools are doing. When they get close enough, kidnap Kurama and send the others to hell."

They nodded quickly taking only one step back each and fading in with the shadows as if though they had vanished. Spiritus could only lay there in horror not even wanting to think of what those damned Drow might do to his friends.

**(X)**

"That power source wasn't good," shadow commented looking over at Hiei. "I recognize it…"

"You do," Hiei asked wondering if it was some really strong enemy. The tone of Shadow's voice didn't make him feel to good about what might possibly be coming.

"Its Spiritus' younger brother," Shadow commented.

Hiei nearly fell over hearing that. Spiritus? He didn't even know the guy had a younger brother.

"Does that mean we should go help him?"

Shadow gave a slight nod and they both turned down the path to go find out what was going on.

**(X)**

"Okay, just exactly why are we bringing him again," Yuusuke asked as Kuwabara walked beside him dragging Iteru's unconsciousness form.

"We can't just leave him here," Kuwabara growled. "Besides, he's Spiritus little brother right? Shadow might hurt us if we do and besides that….I don't know about you, but I saw something really weird after you beat him."

"Like what," Yuusuke asked curiously, suspiciously.

"It's kind of hard to explain…right before he went out cold on us I saw this weird energy signature around him. It wasn't his though. It was like….it came from inside him and than flew off, it was really weird Urameshi."

"So you think he was possessed,' Yuusuke asked sighing. He had hoped it was something like that to begin with.

"Yeah I do."

"Just what do you think you're doing Spirit detective?" Both Kuwabara and Yuusuke turned around to come face to face with Hiei and Shadow. "Why do you have Spiritus' brother on your back fool?"

"Iteru," Shadow said somewhat louder than he'd meant to and ran over to him pushing Kuwabara aside and taking the boy from him. Kuwabara tripped falling backwards and landing hard on his butt while he laid Iteru down gently on the ground. "What did you do," he demanded death glaring both of them and than looking back at Iteru to check for wounds and the such.

"What'd we do," Yuusuke screamed. "That idiot attacked us out of no where and tried to murder us even though he knew we were trying to help his brother!"

"Shut up," Shadow hissed. "Where's his sword?"

"I don't know," Yuusuke answered. He'd never grabbed it after they'd started walking again. He'd completely forgotten about it in fact.

"Hiei, go get his sword please," Shadow's voice sounded like it was almost begging. Hiei nodded and ran off to go get it. After Hiei left Shadow looked away from the boy up to the two humans. "If you've harmed him for good I swear I will kill you," he promised seriously and went back to trying to heal Iteru.

The two humans looked at each other nervously, but nodded.

"I told you we shouldn't of hurt him," Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut up," Yuusuke hissed not wanting to get into any fights right now. He knew if they pushed their luck, Shadow would attack them and Hiei would help. If Hiei helped Kurama and the others were probably soon to follow.

'Well sheesh we don't have any real friends do we,' Yuusuke thought to himself blinking. They were out numbered when it came to Spirit detective vs. demons.

**(X)**

Hiei stopped noticing a sword on the ground from where he and Shadow had sensed the battle coming from. He picked it up looking it over curiously at all the spells that had been placed on it. He nodded at it with a smirk.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from a warrior like that," he snickered as he started his way back to the others.

**TBC**

Well than I hope everyone enjoyed the update. Not as big as a jump as it was last time right? I don't think it was…I mean long enough, but not extremely long….or I hope not. Ignore me I'm very lacked out on sleep…..I'll also only be replying to reviews via the reply button now…I don't want to get kicked off and as most of you know from before…I'm already at limits with from when I first joined and accidentally put up script stories so yeah….eh just a warning that I can't answer anonymous reviews unless they leave their e-mails. Thanks everyone for reading, have good days, times, and so on and such until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
